


When I woke up

by Catz2020



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, AvaLance, Clones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealous Ava Sharpe, Jealous Sara Lance, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Romance, Multi, Romance, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, Zarlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz2020/pseuds/Catz2020
Summary: This is an alternative universe to Ava's and Sara's story.Ava is a successful woman who discovers she is not only a clone but also that she is being hunted down.Chapters 1-4: Ava background Story (angst)Chapter 5: Sara background Story (angst)Chapter 6: Connecting Ava and SaraChapter 7 onwards: Avalance (fluff + action and loads of legends interactions/ teasing)..Darkness was all she could breath.The stale air from the forgotten motel, the emptiness of non existence. Alone and Helpless.That was all she had now. Loneliness and helplessness.....
Relationships: Charlie & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 153
Kudos: 145





	1. Present Day - Falling Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> This is my first Fic, it doesn’t mean I need forgiveness, it just means I may have not been enough to tell you my story and of that I am aware.  
> Some chapters are about not being able to breath, and so the narrative tries to be like that: short breaths, scarce and short bursts of the mind.  
> Other will become chapters of anger and despair, and the words and ideas become as messed up and those same feelings. A beautiful chaos.  
> There’s hope ,serenity and love as well, for those chapters and words I do ask forgiveness. For feelings so beautiful as those should never ever be fiction only.
> 
> Now come, feel welcome inside my mind.

Darkness was all she could breath.

The stale air from the forgotten Motel, the emptiness of non existence. Alone and Helpless. 

That was all she had now. Loneliness and helplessness.

Before, the days would end with a feeling of achievement from the constant fight to excel. To be perfect. The gentle hum of having done the best you could through the day, knowing you deserved the peace of the night to restore yourself so that you could just perfect yourself again and again, a little more. She had been nothing but that: perfect.

Now, all the tiredness came from a different place. A place of despair and emptiness. 

Exhaustion was the only comfort in the solitude of her thoughts, a blanket of aches that for few moments allowed her to slip into oblivion. Alone and Helpless.

She woke up screaming, again. Almost a whisper. A silent strangled scream no one would ever hear or care for. Cold sweat running through a hot body and then all she could do was to stumble to the floor and crawl into what had become her place of rest: the cold floor of the toilet. A cold, empty, vulgar place. So empty of anything that it couldn’t be consider unique. A place just like herself. 

This was all she could have these last nights. She felt dirty, no water could washed this sense of despair. She felt disgusting. Utterly alone. Helpless.

The Perfect Woman. Laying on a cold toilet floor. This sad fake as shit existence. 

She laugh and she cried. For all the things she would never be. And then darkness came again, spilling all over her.

——

Someone was knocking at the door.

_‘_ Room Cleaning ‘

She had heard them before. She hadn’t been here for long, _a week maybe ?_ , but she had heard them talking about The _Blond_ from 12C. 

_12C, what a fucking joke. Of all rooms this was the only available.12 fucking C._

The cleaning crew wasn’t that big of a crew anyways, so all the gossiping was contained to 2 people: the cleaning lady and the handyman. They looked like a couple, but they weren’t, not yet. She knew the signs and they were still in that silly dance between uncertainty and fear. 

She could see it happening, maybe one day not too far away. She wanted to tell them to do it, any taste of tenderness was worth the pain.Be content with what you have cause you never know when it will be taken away from you, be content with being away from world saving responsibilities and world breaking aches. Enjoy the quiet of the night, when all that worries your little head is the snore of a loved one or a mundane task like paying for the water bill or going to town to get some more guacamole.

_Normal is so underrated. I wish I had normal. Just normal. Be normal, do normal._

The rumour on the blond from 12C was that she surely was an addict. She looked like shit. Those constant dark circles around her lost eyes, the daily wet sheets of sweaty sleepless nights and the constant smell of vomit on the toilet. Addict for sure. Poor thing, so pretty and so ruined. Maybe a love gone bad had done that to her. So many stories were made around her by those two. Maybe recovering, maybe just falling apart a little bit more. Definitely alone and helpless. A pity, they both thought. She was good looking, maybe she could have been a good woman in some other lifetime and place, a good wife, a good mother, a good friend and daughter.

Maybe.

If just.. she had been someone. But she wasn’t. She was nothing.

She got up fromthe cold floor. It wasn’t fair to interrupt the normality of others, so she just stood up , washed her face as best as she could, combed her hair with her fingers and wentlooking for something to dress and leave. 

She didn’t have much. Long where the days where a closet full of suits, dresses, jumpsuits and other beautiful clothes lined up, ready for another exciting day of saving and or seducing the world. She had left all behind when she ran away. All she had now was not enough to fill a duffel bag she got from a used items store. 

All she from before, she got rid of, her wallet being the only thing she kept just because she had to. And her body and face. Because she also had to.

It was a nice duffel bag,military green. Maybe it had belong to someone good and worthy. Now it belong to her and it was a weird feeling to have a bit of someone’s history in your hands, belonging to you. She really hoped it was a happy one. 

She dressed up in some black jeans, tank top and leather jacket. She only had one pair of boots, military style, the only one’s her size in the store, but they were good: comfortable and sturdy. Exactly what she needed to help her walk the earth again.

Grabbing the keys and wallet she open the door. The cleaning lady was outside 12B, picking up towels from the cart, hearing the 12 C’s door, she stopped and looked towards the blonde with pity in her eyes. _Pity of course_. _If only she knew. Then it wouldn’t be pity but disgust and maybe fear._

She didn’t met the lady’s eyes, she looked down and swiftly went down the stairs. She was lucky 12C was in the corner of this roadside Motel. Her room in 2nd floor, facing the parking Lot, perfect location that always allowed her to jumped straight inside her car without being seen too much. She had an old Chevy she bought few days back from a re-seller. She was tempted to get a bike but then the car would be so much functional to carry any stuff and even provide a place to sleepover if she needed to. Always thinking 2 steps ahead. _Always prepared but never ready._

_—-_

The dinner was almost empty, with just a couple old men sitting by the bar. Truck Drivers for sure, having their breakfast before another long journey.

She zoned out. Breakfast getting cold, head getting overwhelmed. She couldn’t stop the flow of thoughts, remembering how she got there.


	2. Flashback - Waking up to the last perfect day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to a perfect day is always easy and welcoming.  
> Would knowing it is your last it make it better? 
> 
> Ava's flashback to the her last perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Thank you for your company yesterday.
> 
> Here's a new chapter for you. Hope you like. 
> 
> Please, dont get too comfortable and above all brace yourself.
> 
> Ps: Not a native speaker as you probably guessed by now, so, be patient.

It was a beautiful morning. 

Flickers of light were shining through the bedroom blinds and Ava felt the aches from yesterday’s workout bitting just that little bit that made her feel alive. She stretched on her soft silky bed with a smile reserved for the intimacy of mornings. A smile no one knew, for Ava’s heart was still a treasure uncovered. 

She sometimes wondered how it must be to have someone. Specially on these mornings, these quiet times of faint light and warmth, her soft gaze watching bits of dust dancing in the air. _It must be fun to have someone. It must be fun to belong to someone._

Hot hookups, those fast paced sweaty nights, they were good, some were more than good even if you manage to find the right partner with good stamina and chemistry, but somedays she felt like finding out how it feels to wake up with someone that matters and cares. Oh well, maybe someday. Not this morning. 

_Sometimes you can be such a silly little girl_ _Ava Sharpe_ , she thought while snorting to herself. 

It had never been a challenge to get someone into her bed, actually avoiding it was a bigger one, but to get into a serious relationship required more than that. A dedication she couldn’t afford right now. Or maybe she could, but just hadn’t yet found the one to do it with. 

Work was taking up almost all of her attention and time. Ava knew she was attractive, She knew how people looked at her and she knew how desire looked like in their eyes. Both men and women would hold still whenever, wherever she arrived. There was something about her that took people’s attention, maybe all those years at all those fancy boarding schools were worth it after all. All the poise her mother always required. maybe this walking etiquette had become something unique that others craved and admire. Ava was definitely graceful in the way she moved, elegant in the way she dressed, refined in the way she addressed others and most of all she was so dignified in the way she put herself to the world.

At the office her presence wasn’t as unnoticed as she would have liked it, even though people should remember the office is not a place for romance, the flirtation was constant and relentless. Be it with expectant looks praying to be met at the corridors, craving smiles waiting to be noticed at the breakout area, sneaky glimpses through the mirror bathrooms, fixed stares and mouths ajar at meetings, Ava would never ever have a break, would never ever not be the centre of attention. 

Ava was just one of those one in a million, a billion, a one and only kind of person you feel you’ll only meet once in your lifetime.Beautiful and brilliant, a fucking walking powerhouse. The 5th Floor Goddess was her office nickname. Still a mystery why someone would find relevance to mention she was at 5th floor -there was only one Ava Sharpe, and wherever Ava Sharpe was, then there could only be one Goddess and she would be it.

If you got the right amount of liquor in her and asked what she thought about this effect she had on people, she would say that being regarded as she always had been was just a perfect recipe for isolation, to be held in such high standards with the unforgiveness of expectations, was somedays so overwhelming and repressing. To be a winner was such a lonely place.

Going on a night out was a whole new game all together. If you thought being hit on office hours and busy morning hours at local coffee shop, then going out to a bar was a fucking riot. Ava was used to it, and sometimes with grace sometimes with coldness, was a master at deflecting unwanted attention and flirtation. Ava normally avoided going out, and when she did she would only go with proper backup just in case. 

Proper backup could only have a name: enter Nora Darhk, her best friend since forever, this beautiful, resilient, larger than whatever you throw at her, tough as nails girl who had smacked John with a right hook when he tried to feel Ava up at a college party. John had never been the same after a bloody nose and a shattered pride, being kicked out by someone half your size who rarely spoke to anyone and looked more of a bookworm than a party girl, that was serious business. John learned early, maybe not early enough according to Ava and Nora, what consent is. 

And that’s how they started communicating whenever at a bar or party: ‘A John incoming at your 2o’clock’ -they would then both know that an idiot would be approaching and so they would just get ready to walk away or deal with it (this could go from destroying the John’s confidence to Ava and Nora becoming too handsy with each other that the John would know they were completely out of his little league). 

Ava missed those times at the boarding school, to be honest she missed any times with Nora. She always had so much fun with Nora, and with her she could be whatever she was at the time: fun, silly, dork somedays, wild and domestic, strong and a cry baby at the same time. She could be beautiful and ugly, all at the same time all different sides of a coin, Nora never cared, all she cared was for their unbroken connection.

_Friendship is such a beautiful manifestation of love._ Ava ended her thoughts with Nora, while the light of the morning still pushed inside of her bedroom and a sigh left Ava’s chest. _I should call Nora and check on her, my little shark has been to absent._

At the mention of Nora’s pet name Ava laugh and got out of bed. _My little shark, a deadly majestic creature, navigating life quietly and obliterating the john’s of life… With the added bonus that Nora was now a prominent Lawyer, a real Shark in the court. So fitting. That calm demeanour, preying eyes, the posture of a winner with precise deadly strikes._

Walking lazily towards the bathroom with a soft proud smile, in her silk floral pyjamas and bed hair, Ava Sharpe was the most perfect vision, that no one would ever see. The intimacy the world was robbed of. The soft edges of this wonderful woman, free for the taking. If only the world knew how to. 

The shower was quick, and in a minute Ava was perfectly dressed in one of her perfectly fitting suits, high heels and light makeup. Today of all days, she was ready for her meetings with the big dogs. (Who barked so low when she was around, wagging their tails like little love puppies, Ava knew her effect on them and she used it wisely, never letting her good looks overcome her brilliance or overshadows her intellectual abilities).

After a quick stop at the Coffee Shop next to the office, with the usual morning flirt from the barista, Ava was ready for the day. Coffee in hand, waiting for the lift. 

The day was going well, meetings had ended with the right decisions and approvals, Ava felt some sort of achievement and excitement, maybe today would be one of those days where Ava opened up to the world and walked in a bar.

She was looking into the last reports and requests pilling up for Monday, sensing the end of her day coming. One last report and then one last request to take a look. This one report was a mess really, her office branch (CSC) specialised on Cyber and Scientific Crimes. Ava had become Assistant Director at the CSC, not even 1 year old promotion due to the infallible field work. 

Field Work, how she missed it now ! To storm into all those labs and underground stations, getting to legally punch some bad guys and collect all the evidence to lock them up for good, but she was so good at organising and strategising as well, so it was more than expected that her career was quickly bumped to a new level. That didn’t help calming down the obsession her co-workers had with her, if she was already noticeable around the office, now with this added ‘prestige’, she was brought even more into the spotlight, well at least know it was for her work not her looks. Everyone wanted to be her, if not with her. 

And this report was all over the place, missing relevant information and full of loopholes.. _This goes into the Do it again Idiot pile_ she thought already feeling the rage this would send the field agent into, she knew it well, she had been one of them and for most of them, doing reports was the most useless thing ever. _Tough break, should have done it right the first time buddy. Don’t be a john._ Ava snorted and opened the last request. One step closer to the weekend and one less thing to worry before Monday’s meetings. 

//////

ACTIVITY **REQUEST** #23B9018C2200 - Confidential **Level 1**

**Subject** : A.V.A CORP.- Requesting Approval for Extraction and Request for Team formation.

////

_Ah! This one should be easy, just need to approve an extraction and assemble an extraction team._

That was a simple task Ava was comfortable doing (and enjoyed), pick - mix & match people to perform a mission, like a little puzzle, which Ava was so good at, she knew pretty well her team members mental models, their behaviour under stress and their most relevant skills.But…

_‘ Why the hell do I have a Confidential Level 1 request on my table, thats above my clearance…”_ Ava mumbled annoyed

_Well people get the confidentiality level wrong all the time, and lets face it: an extraction would never be a level 1 unless we are talking about the President, who would never use us anyway, so this is definitely a mistake._

Ava sighed, this kind of inconsistencies always annoyed her, more than bigger mistakes to be honest. Big mistakes were learning experiences, these little shitty mistakes were just sloppiness. Ava hated half-assed jobs.

Ava opened the folder, annoyed by all of it already.

Attached to the Request page Ava she sees a picture. Her face. 

Ava frowned… _What the fuck is this? Is this a fucking prank? I hate office pranks, well this can’t be one, these are official papers.. the punishment for faking this would be too much for a prank…and where did picture even come from? I don’t remember this picture, When was this taken? What is this? Don’t even recognise those clothes, is that an hospital gown?_

Ava read the request, scarce as it was, several times. More than enough to imprint the words in her brain. Something she would regret later, having to survive reality was hard enough without wording it with sterile scientific buzzwords. Stripping her of any humanity remaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reaching bottom with me.
> 
> Comments are welcomed. 
> 
> Stay safe.


	3. FlashBack - When I became nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava read the Clone Extraction Request  
> Ava decides what to do.

**/// Request Doc**

ACTIVITY **REQUEST** #23B9018C2200 - Confidential **Level 1**

**Subject** : A.V.A CORP. - Requesting Approval for Extraction and Team Formation.

**_Asset Summary:_ **

**Asset** : Clone #12 - picture attached.

Asset is a scientific experiment property of A.V.A Corporation.

Memory has been fully implanted- includes family, professional and social background. 

Asset is performing and functioning normally in social scenarios.

Latest Behavioural observations : 

Asset currently under testing- social interaction has been deemed successful,intellectual performance stable within parameters. Memory implants are stable causing no stress or cell disintegration as with previous. 

Latest Physical observations : 

Asset fully functional. Physical interaction reduced but still normal values. No recurring body glitches or genetic defects as detected with previous. Strength, Speed and Stamina values as expected.

Remote observation to be terminated with Asset recovery.

**Extraction Requirements:**

Threat Level: Code Red

Asset requires low profile extraction. Asset extremely dangerous under threat. Asset to be delivered intact for further examination and testing in laboratory.

Extraction details:

7 am Tuesday. Location to be confirmed (ETA 6am to Team Lead).

Team Requirements:

Team code Alpha Tango required. 

Delivery Location:

A.V.A Corp Warehouse- underground level. 

Further Details will be sent to Team Lead once Asset extraction confirmed.

Threat Containment:

Primary Goal: Sedate Asset and deliver intact for next phase testing.

Contingency Plan: If not contained, exterminate and deliver Asset as is for further post-mortem analysis. 

**/// EndRequest Doc**

It felt as if the whole room became a void, deprived of air and life. Ava’s jaw ajar, herthroat dry, hands unsteady and her eyes bewildered as they focused on the picture that was of her. _The Asset_.

Ava’s job was to approve and assemble a competent extraction team for this _dangerous_ _asset_ : her… _A Clone? A fuckin.._

The room went dark. There was no more air to be inhaled . 

…

Close to half an hour had passed before Ava came to her senses, the office seemed empty now.Ava rubbed her palms roughly against her face and run her fingers through her hair. _What I am gonna do with his? Think Ava, Think._

Tuesday 7 am. The time remaining between what she knewas freedom and containment-less than 4 days. _Well, 2 really, since the lack of approval for the extraction team first thing on Monday morning would surely ring some bells from whomever requested it._

TIC TOC, the clock on the wall was louder than ever tonight and it rang so so terminal, almost mockingly. _Tic fucking toc_.Like a time bomb waiting for her to implode. 

Ava took a deep breath. _Got to get out of here. “Remote Observation”.. I need to be careful, pretend everything is as normal._

With the documents folded back and shoved right into her briefcase, She readied herself for what’s to come - _I will not be a sitting duck -_ Ava took one lastencouraging breath, stood up, straightened her back and as she smoothed her shirt, she smiled at how all these littlesilly mundane gestures grounded her. _Was this implanted as well?_

Shaking her head out of this thread of thoughts that would be nothing but crippling, Ava grabbed her jacket and left. Graceful and unattainable, as she always did as she always has been known to be.

Late Friday afternoons meant fewer people in the office, which meant less chit-chat and attention seekers, to whom she always tried to be polite but to whom she had no headspace now. She may just have flipped at someone and she knew that wouldn’t be the best exit strategy. She needed to go quietly, as if this was just another day, another ending to her beautiful morning. Ava sighed thinking of the flickers of light to which she woke up in the morning. That wasn’t fake and she knew it by heart -That, no one could take from her. 

As she popped inside the lift, She picked her phone and started taking some notes, a good way to avoid talking in case anyone popped in and a even better way for her to capture some roaming thoughts and a great Ava way to focus, menial tasks as note taking were a great to keep her busy and stress free.

‘Maybe I should just do laundry when I get home‘ Ava mumbled making fun of how uncomplicated she could be sometimes.

Ava started writing whatever came to her mind: 

[ Clone - number 12 ? others failed (body/ mind )- more than one? are they still.. on? … Extract Tues 7am. Team more Info 6am (locations? 7am: I’m still home). Sedatives- food, gun?Request not yet approved so safe until Mid Morning? Options: 1. Stay= captured - lab rat- get answers? .2. Run= Leave all behind and what? 3. End it ]

_Fuck_.

The sound of the lift doors opening was almost heavenly-sent as it immediately snapped her out of her mental rollercoaster and specially out of that stomach-churning last option. 

She walked composed as ever throughout the lobby. 

‘Have a good night Madam’ she heard the security guard

‘You too George’

‘See you Monday Ms. Sharpe’ 

‘Have a nice weekend Kara’ 

‘Will you be coming over the weekend Ms. Sharpe, so I can inform the weekend security team?’ 

‘Oh.. humm, not this weekend Kara. Work is up to date and I may be in need of some rest’ 

‘Oh! hope you are not coming down with something!’ 

‘I’m sure it’s nothing serious Kara. Have a good night’

‘You too Ms. Sharpe, see you Monday!’ 

They watched Ava leave, smiling lovingly with their eyes full of appreciation, not because she was polite (she was) or so gorgeous (which she so obviously was), but mostly because, from the heights of her grace, she was still one of the few who was always gentle with both of them, never sparing a friendly word and always acknowledging their existence, unprejudiced by their professional role in this huge company full of pretentious pompous assholes. 

As Ava opened the doors a cold gush hit her face. The beautiful warm day had become a cold nightmare. She walked towards her car, doing the things she always did: opening the passenger door so she could store her briefcase, taking her jacket, fold it gently and rest it on the passenger seat so it wouldn’t wrinkle, close the door, walk to the drivers side while gently brushing her hair so it was flawless, sitting, adjusting the seat, belt on, music on, check the review mirror, start the engine, drive home. 

The ride to her place was short, 15min from the office. She had a beautiful loft that wasn’t that big but definitely it was all Ava Sharpe: it was charming, tasteful and with a really really nice view. The balcony was her favourite place- balconies always where her favourite place, one could feel both the safeness of home and the vastness of the world. Probably the reason she got this place.. or did she? _Apparently not_. _Argh_!

As she thought of it, Sherealised that her loft could be bugged, so as inconspicuouslyas possible she went to her office to drop her briefcase, sat and picked up some equipment she had from her office to trace any bugs or electronic signals and just pretended to be playing with it as it scanned her office. It was bug free, so she went over and did the same on all the other rooms. She didn’t find anything active, thats something reasonable since they surely knew she had this kind of equipment at hand and may by accident run it at home.Plus her nights and weekends at home tend to be boring and eventless. She took a deep breath: She was safe here, this was a good thing, this was a safe place to break down. 

Although Ava knew her time was running short, she needed to stop, centre herself and try and do some thinking, so she grabbed a glass of wine, the most expensive she had since she knew the opportunities to open it after today where close to none. She sat on the balcony, drinking her wine while looking into the city beyond, surrounded by the city noises- something normally so annoying that was now all of the sudden so calming, this normality of life running its course. 

_How I wish it was still yesterday or the year before. How I wish this day didn’t exist… but If it didn’twould I also exist? What should I do? How did i even got into this mess? A clone?God this is so confusing and messy… NORA!_

Of course, that was what Ava should do: call her little shark. Who else but Nora to help unveil this shit-show?

The simple thought of Nora was already bringing hope and a faint smile into her lips, so she quickly picked her phone and started running lines through her head on how to explain this _THING!!_ to Nora. As the phone started ringing the what-ifs started assaulting Ava: _What if someone is monitoring my calls? thats what I would do with .. Shit.. Think Ava , think…_ The call went into voicemail. _Thank God._

‘Hi, you’ve reached Nora Darkh, I am not available at the moment so just leave a message after the beep. Goodbye”.

‘H-hi Nora, yeah Ava here. Just checking on you, we haven’t talked for weeks now? I hope you are back in town and that well.. all is good with you..maybe we could meet one of these days for some girls night or something. Call me back! Bye, love you’ 

_Shit. Well, that went… ok. I’ll just wait for Nora to comeback and maybe meet her someplace new and noisy so we are not overheard and…_

Ava froze.

A devastating possibility took over Ava’s already fractured mind.

_Was Nora even real? Was she an implanted memory? Have I ever been with Nora? How long have I been out here ‘testing social interactions’? How much of our friendship, my only ‘real friendship’ was true? Have I been here for years or days? When do the fake memories end and real ones start? Was this week even real? Was this week the only real week for me? ‘physicalinteractions reduced’ …well that was a way of labelling her last sexless weeks for sure…all work and no fun, the only people I have talked too where my colleagues and that flirty barista, I didn’t even had the chance to call Nora, we both been so busy and she is across the country working on that weird case she couldn’t explain…_

_Oh my God…this is so fucked up, my head is about to explode._

Tears started pouring down, gasping uncontrollably, an anguished Ava on the verge of a panic attack, all by herself.

_Breath Ava breath. Put it in a box._

_1 2 3 4 in 1 2 3 4 out 1 2 3 4 …_

_I need a plan.1 2 3 4 in 1 2 3 4 out 1 2 3 4 …_

_I need a plan.1 2 3 4 in 1 2 3 4 out 1 2 3 4 …_

_I need a plan.1 2 3 4 in 1 2 3 4 out 1 2 3 4 …_

_I need a plan.1 2 3 4 in 1 2 3 4 out 1 2 3 4 …_

_.._

The night was relentless. Of course she hadn’t had any sleep, she barely ended drinking the first glass, something she regretted now because good wine should never go to waste but she felt so numb she just couldn’t do anything else but stare into the night. 

Ava’s Plan so far was extremely simple- unfortunately not for the right reasons, it was simple merely because she couldn’t think straight. She was too tired and too overwhelmed. This was such a fucking odd ball, how are you suppose to plan for such a thing and most of all:how are you suppose to run from it and live with it?

She decided to Run. Obviously. At least for now, until she could think better and breath a little. Now was not the time to get caught and be tested and what else those fuckers wanted to do. This plan was as of good plan as it would ever be: cash in, and go under the radar. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Ava to go out on Saturdays walk a bit, get a coffee and do some shopping, but most of the times she stayed home over weekend, doing all those little things she wouldn’t during week and that made her feel normal: laundry, cook, watch a movie, read a book, sleep longer, take care of herself. 

She only hoped the “Remote observation” was relaxed on weekends, specially now that they were wrapping up and planning to snatch her into a lab, hopefully no one would want to check that she would chose to stay indoors all weekend . _Why would they? can’t be paranoid…_ Well just in case she would leave freaking tv running all weekend, in case they monitored her subscriptions, she had loads of documentaries waiting to be seen and maybe some music on the bedroom. _Noise, anything to make believe I am home._

She wanted to sneak out in the early hours, taking nothing but her jewellery ( _why would they even give it to me or have me buying it?_ ) and her car. Sell both, get as much cash as possible, get a new ride, some unnoticeable clothes and disappear. Ava knew too well the right places to hide and trade, theseblindspots in the city had been her second home as an agent. 

The morning started peeking on the horizon and Ava knew it was time to put her plan in motion. The right time was now, just before the sun comes up, just when the streets are still quiet but the light is enough to spot anyone following you.

Ava got her self ready, one last shower, a bag with her most precious sellable items, her wallet, nothing else. Nothing was hers anyway was it? She left quietly and the journey started with her pretending to be someone she wasn’t sure she was anymore, maybe just one more time.

So many what-ifs and maybes, so much uncertainty and hope. All linked and intertwined around her throat, ready to snap or choke her. 

Ava felt sick to her gut.


	4. Present Day- I am but Figments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Ava's present day. 
> 
> Ava is nothing more than a sum of small figments.  
> [..]  
> Today Ava cried her last tears and as they fell she didn’t know but she had become more than the figments she held so dearly. [..]

Ava was still sitting at the dinner, recalling her last days, but mostly reflecting on how far she had fallen from her previous life. Or whatever she thought she had.

All the beauty others had once appreciated in her was now like a razor cutting deep into her. Everything that she was.. well…she wasn’t. 

The 5th floor- mixed-up- DNA — fuck-up- Goddess. She was sick of it. She wanted none of it.

‘Is everything alright honey?”

Ava looked up surprised. 

‘Let me get you a new one’ The waitress said while lookinginto Ava’s cold coffee, avoiding Ava’seyes as if feeling that Ava’s shame in them would not want witnesses. 

_Keep it together Sharpe. Woman up you piece of trash. Dont need to make strangers worried about you being a fucking clone, nor get extra attention._

Her initial plan hadn’t evolved much these last days, she spent all her nights crying, sweating and vomiting. She had constant nightmares, people chasing, laughing and pointing at her, worst of all: disgusted for abnormality she was.

She ran through the people she could try and contact. Maybe she could come up with some sort of timeline about her existence. 

Ava’s parents died in an accident when she was still young, she was raised by a single aunt, who (surprise!) died 4 years ago. 

Ava scoffed bitterly.. _There’s no point reaching anyone at the office…they may as well be part of this charade.._

Then there was Nora. She was so scared of calling Nora again. She was sure she would lose it if her Nora wasn’t a real.

Ava had only 3 things from her previous life: Her empty wallet, her driving licence and a small piece of paper where she had copied Nora’s phone number before leaving. That piece of paper was her most precious possession. 

The waitress came back with a clean cup in hand and the freshly made coffee pot, Ava feltthegentle pull back into reality that only such a mundane action could do.

‘There you go, refills are on the house. Is there anything I can do for you?’

_Find the button to cancel my fucking existence?_ Ava thought.

‘Errr… n- no thank you. Coffee will do for now. Thank you for your kindness’ Ava said, only barely looking into her eyes. 

Since Ava found out who or rather what she was, it had become almost second nature to not look into real people’s eyes. The shame cut too deep. It wasn’t her fault but, she felt ashamed to be a fraud. 

_The all mighty Ava Sharpe, object of desire, centre of attention, the brilliant, beautiful walking phenomenon. The overachiever, the living example for both old and new employees. Ava Sharpe the woman whom all the good rule books where based on. Ava Sharpe who held the highest standards, Ava Sharpe.. the living Joke. I‘ve never deserved or earned any of that merit and attention, I’m a fraud. A lab rat made to please. A fucking barbie. A cheap copy of someone else, or several someone’s._

_How the fuck did they even pull that? is the entire bureau involved? Am I working there for just few weeks but I didn’t knew about it? This must be the biggest scam of the century.._

Ava Sharpe, the 5th Floor Goddess nothing but a puppet, alone and helpless. 

Here body once so strong felt so weak, bruised by the constant hammering of her thoughts, and doubts. Her mind was wretched to the point of numbness. It was when she looked over the window that something shifted inside, it was then, with a mundane event, that she watched her point of no return unveiling.

A young woman held the hand of a girl, they were laughing about something Ava could not hear, all she could see was happiness and warmth. The strings of life surrounding them, the love, connectedness and closeness. They were not perfect, they just _were_. 

And Ava was not and Ava could not be and Ava SHOULD not be, because Ava was not natural. 

Human cloning was revolting, this idea of breeding a superior race, as if nature itself wasn’t already spectacular enough or dangerous enough. We all know how these ideas of superior races tend to end: with the massacre of the innocents.

Her shame found a soulmate as a burning rage begun… a small flicker at first, on and off as she watched people around her, then a full blast she had never experienced before. It felt so powerful and overwhelming, almost scary as she accepted her role in all of this. 

As her heart burned in a wildfire, she left the Dinner and got into her car towards the Motel. Once thereshe grabbed her few possessions, it was time to leave this place.

She drove away: from the gossip, from the judging, from feeling as a victim. She drove towards becoming something else.

One last mission, one first and last real meaning to her existence: Destroy everything that was and could become Ava.

_You got my full attention now boys._

_//_

Having a car was a good idea- She could sleep on it and be on the move all the time. Her long legs didn’t like it, but the back seats weren’t that bad to be honest. She got a blanket and a pillow, she drove on the less used roads, coming up with a new plan and emptying her mind of the darkness that embraced her every fucking minute _._

Today she would end her day on a beach. 

This was a good place to be. She felt good here, absorbing the liberating, carefree sounds and smell coming from the sea- the expectant promise of a calm and lonely night, a place to lick your wounds quietly. 

Ava walked down the park, towards a small shack to get some food. Long were the days of fancy meals, these were the days to taste reality, or for the time being: a burger. There were very few people sitting for a afternoon snack. Couple of surfers, a mother and a child having some ice cream, a older couple reading. 

Ava faced the sea while sitting alone in the most remote table she could find. Plans boiling inside her head. The most urgent: the need to burn some energy, she would definitely go for a run later on the beach and maybe swim a bit, she need to recover and even keep fit if she was ever gonna do something about this _situation. S_ he had seen earlier some communal showers at the end of the park, a good finding if you were a homeless like she was.

‘A bit different from your fancy loft isn’t it?’ she mumbled and chuckled almost happily. 

_Nora is right, my sense of humour is strange at best._

She remember one of her last conversations with Nora.

_‘You are such an adorable dork, I don’t know how people buy that femme fatal bullshit you got going around you.’_ Nora said, while sipping her coffee

_‘ It’s not my fault shark! I do nothing of sorts… I mostly avoid people nowadays, I,my friend am a victim of this THING people have on me. It’s weird and I honestly don’t get most o the times… don’t get me wrong I do like the attention sometimes depending on who is giving it, but man, sometimes I… really I don’t get it… ’_ Ava replied gesturing all over the place.

Nora chuckled. _‘You’re serious aren’t you? Ava, … humm… honestly.. I can’t.’_

_‘What? you can’t what Nora?’_ Ava asked confused and almost vulnerable

_‘ For fuck sake Ava Sharpe, have you looked in the mirror? you are gorgeous, you are a beautiful, sexy, hot, successful woman, and a dork, and clueless ANNNDDD with an awful taste in men’_

_‘Hey! I tried my best to be your wing woman…not my fault they all fall short from my standards… you know how I feel about them’_

_‘ Yeah Ava I do.’_ Nora roles her eyes _‘100% pure Lesbian yadayada … but come - the fuck - on.. that last one you said could be a good fit? I had to spill my drink all over me so I had an excuse to run to the toilet and avoid his 3rd theory on how his mother’s roasted potatoes are the best… fucking roasted potatoes AVA! who the fuck cares? Do I look like someone who cares about potatoes Ava Sharpe? And what grown up man talks about his mother on a night out?’_

_‘ Calm down Nora, half the coffee shop is looking’_ Ava chuckled. Nora glared, unamused.

_‘ Well Nora, when I spoke with him he was actually really nice… and getting roasted potatoes right is not as easy as people think because you got to ..’_

_‘ Fuck off Sharpe, don’t you dare! He was nice for you to talk with you useless Lesbian but not nice for me to fuck with, there’s a huge difference there‘_

Ava just giggled, she loved this flustered side of Nora. Nora was brilliant but her love life was a mess. Half the nice guys run away from her wits, the other half, well they had no wit. 

_“ … and by the way Sharpe, you may be .. pleasant to the eye, BUTyou also have no clue how to make a proper joke and that is unacceptable… you are too adorable, and thats not a compliment in this instance’_

_‘Love you too little shark and its not my fault you fall short on my witty humour ANNNND I think you are adorable too,’_ Ava smiled sweetly.

Nora gave her a death stare. _‘ You walking on a fine line here Sharpe, ruining my sex life isn’t enough that you have to go after my Bitch-status? I AM NOT adorable’_ she shivered as if being adorable was a disease. 

_‘ Ain’t I always walking on a fine line with you Nora dear? Maybe you should, you know, start playing on the other side.. women are so much interesting, those i could help you pick up with gusto! ’_ Ava took a bit of her brownie and winked.

_‘ That’_ Nora pointed at Ava’s face _‘ The winky, glitchy eye, that doesn’t work with me, save it for your mindless adorers, which by the way, I will never be part of.’_

_‘ Haters gonna hate’_ Ava dismissed with a half-amused eye rolling. 

They both ended laughing and having a great afternoon, talking about all the silly things that had happened since they last met or teasing each other about everything and nothing.

Ava sighed.. That had been a good day in her books. Any day with Nora was always a great funny day. She missed Nora, whatever Nora was or meant in real life.

After having some food and reading the newspaper someone left at the table, Ava went back to the parking lot, to change into her only sports gear: black shorts (that sometimes doubled as sleeping attire) and one of her 3 top tanks.

Exercise was soothing and she missed it - she was finally able to focus on her breathing and aches and nothing else.

After a good hour running up and down the beach, Ava sat near the waterdeciding about going or not for a swim. It was getting darker now.

Her mind drifted to the implications of cloning. 

_What is their ultimate goal? Perfect race for military use? Does it stop there? Clones for torture? for disease or bio weaponry testing? Sex?_

_Why not ?… who would stop them? If people accepted this abnormality that is cloning in the first place, why not just take a little step further and create clones that will end up in your lab, your dungeon, your war or simply in your bed and let itself be fucked senseless by some stranger until you decide its not funny anymore._

Ava felt sick. Disgusted by what she was, what someone made her be but above all she was enraged by what she and other clones would become.

Everything - anything - was possible. No one would care and protect them, they were manufactured, made to order, replaceable organic matter.. perfect shooting targets, perfect raping victims, perfect torture subjects, perfect pets…

Would god ever forgive them? These abominations with no place to be but hell. 

Ava was curled now, laying sideways facing the sea. No tears were left in her. Nothing inside. 

_If only I could just…walk into the sea forever and never stop… Get myself lost in the middle of this ocean blue. So poetic and pathetic. No one would even ever know I exist, just as it should be. No one fucking knows, no one fucking cares._

Focusing on the sound and smell of the sea, small breaths becoming longer and deeper. 

_Someone Cares Ava_. _Someone cares…_

_You, Ava Sharpe, the 12th, you care._

_//_

Ava is nothing more than a sum of small figments. 

You see, Shame, specially the one that comes from when you feel you are not enough, never really goes away. And grief, when buried deep, grief never dies. But when you push someone too far, shame and griefshatter you into small pieces and sometimes those bits left just reassemble into something else.

Today Ava cried her last tears and as they fell she didn’t know but she had become more than the figments she held so dearly. For fearlessness and resolve were settling in her heart.

—

_‘Themost dangerous creation of any society is the man who has nothing to lose’ - James Baldwin_

_—_


	5. Flashback- Sara - I am but Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sara.  
> And most probably the last angsty chapter :)

_1 year, 3 months and 4 daysago_

Sara had been a happy child who became a teenage rebel and then, lastly, Sara was made a broken woman.

Losing Quentin and Laurel to a faceless enemy had been too much, the breaking point for Sara. Not being able to put a name and face to your enemy was crushing. She had no one to blame but herself.

Quentin and Laurel had been working on a high profile case related to military, that was all Sara knew when things went south. A little piece of info that slipped in between dinners at dad’s. Sara never been to curious about the work between the Chief Police and DA.

Sara’s headspace was always in between the simple pleasurable things in life: Gym, Party, Sex, Booze, Party, in no particular order. In theinbetweens,Sara led a relaxed career as martial arts teacher at some local academies and kept taking online degrees related to PE and teaching.Nothing much, just the way she liked it. Simple and pleasurable, no attachments and not too many responsibilities, definitely not a 9-5 job inside a bureaucratic wheel.

But of course things never went Sara Lance’s way. Quentin and Laurel got trapped in too deep and all of sudden they were involved in a car _accident_.

And then Sara Lance was no more.

Times hadn’t been easy for her as she spent most of these last months drunk and battered. Taken care sometimes by strangers when her remaining friends couldn’t get close enough or simply didn’t know where she was.Sara was but a shadow of that beautiful happy child, a far cry from that strong headed young woman she used to be. Sara had been beautiful and wild. 

Free. Sara was free and untameable. And that was what made her Oh so beautiful and wild. 

Not anymore. Sara was but fragments now. The little glimpses she couldn’t let go but that cut oh so deep. Life had left Sara, her eyes were but a dark space in between devastation and the cruel outside world that, for good or for bad, kept running its course - so indifferent to Sara’s pain. 

And because of that, Sara could do nothing more than drink herself to death, pick up any trouble she could, be numb while she waited her turn to join the one’s she loved.

Last week was it. Mick found her sleeping on the back alley, still drunk, a rag of a woman, bruisedand worn out,amongst the neighbourhood trash.

‘Fuck Sara’ Mick growled as he tried to reach and pick her up.

Sara started pushing back, swinging her arms and snarling like a wild animal.

‘Oh no you don’t..’ Mick said as he knocked her out of a frenzy. He took her into the backroom of his bar and locked her up, nothing but water, 2 pills and a bucket. 

‘Dont piss my couch or the floor, use the bucket Lance.’ Mick gruntedas he closed the door.

‘Lemi da fuck out you piece shit.. I kill you..’ she half slurred half snarked. And then she passed out.

Mick checked on her a couple times, but as loaded as she was she didn’t flinched for the rest of the day nor the whole night, nothing - not even the noise from the bar- was able to wake her up. 

Mick just left her there, hoping that she would snap a little bit out of it in the morning. But of course this was Sara Lance, nothing snapped except her rage. Flying piss buckets and water bottles. 

Mick just snorted. This was nothing, Oh He knew the Lance’s fury too well, as Mick and Quentin had been friends for over a decade. 

Quentin was a regular at Mick’s bar and lots of stories about Laurel, Sara and Mick’s daughter Litahad been shared in between them both. Two lost fathers who rarely knew what to do about their ill-tempered baby girls. Now that Quentin was gone, no way in hell Mick would let Sara drown like this, he wasn’t much of a man, but he would be enough to do this right. 

In his head, Sara had had her chance to straighten up by herself, she didn’t, so now he had the obligation to do something. He knew how amazing Sara could be, how beautiful and smart she was, he also knew a lot about loss and he knew she had the right to piss off and be mad.. but this was going too far. Her father and sister deserved better from her than just give up, and once she was sober she would hear that, she needed to.

‘Let me out you fucker!’ Sara screamed for hours, in between threats and promises of pain and death. Mick had none of it, coming back only later with some food.

‘Eat and shut the fuck up. You not leaving until you get your shit together Lance’

‘ Who do you think you are? You don’t even know what you talking about..’

‘Suck it Lance, stop being a wuss’

‘ Fuck you Mick’

‘He was proud of you… and you.. you need to stop killing the only thing left of him - that is you in case your drunk brain can’t see it - and you need to make this right’ he said as he closed the door.

Sara slumped against the wall, head between knees, head exploding, a imaginary coil clutching her heart as the tears start falling again and again. This endless supply of pain. _What would Laurel do?_

_—-_

Zari, Gideon, Charlie, Nate and Ray never left her. All the other people that normally orbited around beautiful Sara Lance, those were all gone. She wasn’t as light and beautiful anymore. She was dark and sad and self-destructive. 

These remaining true friends knew the place Sara was and more importantly they knew why. They would never leave her no matter how hard she pushed away. They decided to watch from afar, step away when she started pushing back but still keeping her always under the radar. But she was so sneaky somedays, and not rarely they simply didn’t know where or how she was. It was with great relief that they got the call from Mick last night. 

They asked Mick to keep her locked, they tried before to dragged her into one of their apartments but were never successful, Sara would always end up at her Dad’s house completely knocked out or in some strangers house god knows in what state.

They were all together at Mick’s. The bar was still closed. So they got together to discuss what would be the best thing to do for Sara.

‘Found her in the dumpsters outside. Brought her in and she slept since yesterdays midday until few hours ago. I gave her some food and water. Anda piss bucket’ 

‘ Jeee Mick, you do know how to treat a lady’ snapped Zari

‘ I’m impressed she slept 24 hours, thats pretty good considering that normally in these states and under stress, victims of.. ‘ 

‘We get it Ray! She slept, good thing, can we focus on whats next’ said Charlie, mostly to prevent Zari from snapping again, she knew her girlfriend too well and calling Sara a victim was something that Zari would tolerate from anyone, not even one of their most friendly well-meaning dearest friends. 

‘She will need to clean up some cuts and bruises, she looks scrappy..and she’s still moody’ Mick said while mimicking someone drinking

‘ I’ll take a look at those cuts, once she is…approachable’ Gideon replied

‘ This is enough, fuck it. I‘m going in, whatever Lance does to me is not worse than watching her doing this to herself’ Zari said exasperated.

‘Maybe taking her some coffee would help ? I can do some yummy coffee with bu…’

‘ FOR FUCK SAKE RAYMOND! I swear to god, if you say butter, i’m gonna use your balls in a pool game’ Zari shouted while staring at Ray

‘Woooooowwwwww there Zari… ’ Nate intervene while taking Ray’s arm and pulling him towards the kitchen ‘Let’s go buddy, let’s do some tea instead to help these folks calm down'

‘Oh good call, we can do chamomile, it’s know for its calming proprieties and it.. ‘ Ray started as they both walked away, Nate just nodded emphatically.

‘Breath baby, you need to cool down if you want to go and help Sara’ Charlie said while rubbing Zari’s shoulder.

‘I know… I know… just… we waited too long, we need to do something, this needs to stop now, I can’t .. I Can’t lose Sara’ Zari said in a quavering voice

‘You won’t.. we won’t baby’ Charlie kissed her cheek. 

Everyone understood Zari’s outbursts, she was just voicing everyone’s despair.

This whole situation was too much. Sara was a rag, thrown from one place to another, and Mick did what he does best: kicked the lights the fuck out of her and locked her up. But to what cost? Sara was not exactly the type to take it lightly being held against her will, locked alone with nothing but the things she so eagerly craved to forget.

‘Ok, So what’s your plan now geniuses?' Mick asked. ‘She’s pissed to no end and I can’t keep her locked much longer, I did what I do best, now it’s time for a smoother intervention’ 

‘ We need to talk to her and bring her to her senses’ Ray said as he came back from the kitchen, holding 2 tea cups, gently extending one towards Zari he whispered ‘For you Zari and I am sorry’ 

Zari nodded with a little smile and whispered back ‘I’m sorry too Ray, I know you mean well’ 

‘Yeah Mick, that’s easier said than done mate, I’m not getting in there to smooth the beast..’ Charlie said

‘ Hey! She’s our friend, little respect there no?’ Nate snapped, still uncertain if for Sara or just because he was jealous of Charlie and Zari.

‘You know what I mean Nate, no offence, but she can kick all of our arses even before we open the door’Charlie said.

‘That is pretty accurate’ Gideon added. 

‘ Guys, just stop. I am the onegoing in. If anyone can get to Sara now, that someone is me. Beast or no beast she is my best friend and I’ll be damned if i’m gonna back out on her.No one can stop me, not even her’ Zari said, full of resolve, dread, courage and uncertainty, all at the same time, all trying to be dominant. 

Zari was too tired to let this play out by itself and she knew how good Sara was at self-sabotaging. Sara was her best friend, the one that gave her the strength to be happy with Charlie, the one that gave her confidence to become the independent woman she was now, even if at the cost of losing her family. Zari knew how it is to lose your family, even if hers was still alive, they were as good as dead from the moment they kick her out because she wouldn’t be the lifeless doll she was expected to be. Marry in an arrangement, have couple kids, stay home and cook. Fuck that. Kiss Charlie senseless and hack the fuck out of any technology she could put her hands on. 

Zari breath in and out, paced, composed, intentional. Sara was the most fearless kickass woman she knew, and Sara was better than her at everything except one thing: stubbornness. Hell would freeze before Zari let Sara’s win over.

‘So here’s the thing people: We need a plan. The only thing that will drag Sara out of her misery is a plan to find and well..cause more misery… to whomever did this to her family. We need a plan she can focus on, and in between that and getting a knife into someone’s throat, we can only hope she will slowly come back to us and learn how to survive the pain’ Zari said.

Everyone hummed in agreement. In silence they all agreed that they would do anything to drag Sara out of this hole and they would do anything to help bringing down those who caused her so much pain.

They sat and discussed possible plans.

//

It ended up being a double intervention: Zari would do the talk and Gideon, still two steps behind would try and check on Sara’s physical state.

It had been impossible to not hear all the punching and kicking on the walls these last hour. Sara had been at the peak of her rage, now it had been only silence in between them. 

‘I’m coming for you Sara Fucking Lance’ Zari whispered

Zari opened the door, Sara didn’t move from where she was sitting against the wall, head down, arms hugging her knees.

Slowly Zari walked towards her, kneeled at her side and reached out for Sara’s shoulder. Sara was still, too still, maybe she had fallen asleep.

‘ Hey Sara… its me’ she whispered gently 

‘Get out, let me be’ a raspy voice echoed, almost too low, almost to unbearable. Certainly defeated.

‘Sara.. you know I can’t…’

Zari waited for Sara but Sara didn’t say anything else.

Silence was the only thing in between them. It all seemed so final. 

‘ I’m your friend, will always be. And.. we need you Sara.’ Zari tried again after a while.

Sara remained silent. Almost inexistent. Zari wasn’t even sure if she was listening anymore, but now was not the time to stop, she knew Sara Lance and all she needed to do was to wake up that feisty little shit who never gave up..turn the fire up and only hope that there would be a way to get her back.

It was a dangerous game, specially with Sara involved, to switch her from grief to rage. But at this point anything that would take her from this slumber would be worth it, and all her friends would be there to help pick up the pieces. Or so Zari hoped. _I just hope we will be enough for you Sara._

‘Sara... we have a plan, but we need you to put it in motion. We can’t let those bastards get away with…taking those we love’ Zari tried

‘How is it gonna be Lance? Don’t make me do this alone.. they were my family too and I am not sure we can do this right without you’ Zari challenged

Sara kept quiet, but her mind was starting to boil now. Flashes went by, _What would Laurel do? S_ he remembered their last dinner together at Dad’s:

//

‘We can’t say much about it Sis, but dad and I are so close to get them… so so close I can smell it’ Laurel said

‘ Maybe thats just dad’s food burning..AGAIN’ - Sara teased, Laurel snorted.

‘ Hey! still better cook than both of you..together!’ Quentin replied as he popped at dinner table carrying his latest culinary adventure.

‘Here you go Ladies: Shepherd’s pie! special recipe from our new detective Mr. Hunter’ 

‘ Looks like mushy baby food to me..’ 

‘Come on Sar, don’t be nasty to daddy, he put all this effort without even using.. a blender!’ 

They both laugh at Quentin’s grunt…

‘Don’t know how I keep up with you two..should have kicked out of the house when I had the chance’

‘ You love us dearly dad!’ Sara smirked and winked

‘That he does’ Laurel said proudly

‘You both getting too “mushy” for me ladies’ Quentin snorted at his own joke

Sara and Laurel just rolled their eyes half-amused. Sara loved her dad’s sense of humour, cheeky and adorable as it was. 

Quentin was as proud as a father could be, life hadn’t always been easy, specially after his wife death, but they puled it through, the 3 of them together, stronger. A happy family, thats all he always wanted and thats exactly what he got here right in front of him.He was so proud of both of them, of what they were and become. Laurel was infallible as a DA and as a woman. Assertive and incorruptible, she was honour and merit. Sara was, well Sara was his baby. Strong and hothead. Smart and coy as they come. Sara was Quentin’s, Laurel was Dinah’s. And they were both perfect. 

Dinner went smoothly as always among people you love and the fancy British pie was actually good. And as the night progressed the topic went back to the case he was working with Laurel.

‘ Don’t know Laurel, this may be a bigger rabbit hole then we think. Whenever the military is involved, things tend to be darker than expected and dark organisations are normally in it’

‘ Boys and their toys’ Sara sigh, looking a bit bored. It wasn’t that she didn’t like to hear her sister and father cases. Its just this one in particular seemed to serious that she wasn’t sure she wanted to know about it. She preferred the one’s with drunken celebrities and jealous politicians wives. Those were so much fun, and it was first hand gossip prime-time.

‘ Well Ava Corp is not exactly about toys… ‘ Said Quentin absentmindedly

‘Dad!’ 

‘What Laurel?…oh.. sorry Sara, please pretend you didn’t hear me mentioning any names..’

‘I would have take you for a seasoned cop dad’ Sara snorted, Quentin deadpanned.

‘Still, don’t worry about me, I have NO INTEREST in that whoever whatever corporate quibbles’ Sara said dismissing them both with a hand as she stood up. ‘Plus, I, lady and gent, have a hot party to attend in..about..10min.. see you later’ 

‘Hey!! what about the dishes?’ 

‘Your turn Laurel! You got to get your head in the game Sis, priorities! ’ and so Sara went out the door, hearing her dad’s laugh and Laurel snorting a ‘ You sure do have yours lined up’ as she closed the door.

Sara walked away, a swing in her steps a smile in her lips. Time to be young and silly. Time to be free of responsibilities and commitments, for Sara’s heart was still a force to be tamed.

That wasthe last time they had been together. 

Sara spent that night out, somewhere, she couldn’t remember exactly where anymore, somewhere with someone probably, like the little slut she felt now. If she had gone home maybe something had been different and just maybe they would still be here.

//

Sara felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder bringing her back to reality. Zari. 

Zari, my other sister. A sister I chose long ago to love. Zari’s still here.

_What would Laurel do?_

‘I need a shower.. then we can talk about that plan’ Sara said, surprising herself on how strong and steady her words sounded. Maybe, just maybe this is what Laurel would do: not give up until justice was done. 

‘ Ok.. i’ll sort something out for you to wear’ Zari said.

‘ While you both do that , I’ll get something for you to eat Sara. You’ll need your strength for what its coming ahead, and then i want to look at all those cuts on your arms and hands’ - Gideon added, leaving no space for discussion as she walked away 

‘Let’s go Sara, we can and we will do this..’

‘Thanks Zari..’ Sara said sincerely and she squeezed Zari elbow.

Zari rolled her eyes, ’Bitch, please go take a shower, you literallysmell like shit and piss and trash’ Zari said dismissing her, now was not the time to get all touchy-feely again.

‘Zari?’ 

‘Yeah Sara?’ She glared as she stood

‘ Can you ask Ray to make me one of those Butter Coffee’s?’

‘Ohhhh for fake sake… ’ Zari scorned while walking away, rolling her eyes and flipping a finger to Sara. 

Sara chuckled softly. She missed Zari. A whole lot. She was the best thing in her life.


	6. Present Day- Paths of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava Road to A.V.A  
> Sara Road to A.V.A

\- Ava -

Ava sighed annoyed and uncomfortable. She was tired of sitting inside her car for hours, parked on a remote corner with theperfect view into the A.V.A Corp warehouse. 

She had found the lab quite easily, it was after all a well known company. It had a large warehouse on the outskirts of the city and to the public eye their business was prosthetics. 

It was a fast-growing company, heavily financed by the Military as a way to support veterans who had lost more than their soul during war times. On paper it was actually and amazing project,she wondered if the Military knew what really was going on. Probably not. For all they mighty, the Military where most of the times oblivious puppets. 

This was her 17th day in a row watching A.V.A employees getting in and out of the warehouse, studying their habits, memorising faces,every and each detail that could help her known more about these people and this God-forsaken place. 

_Surveillance is such a boring job_ … It always looked better in movies, in real life it was just boring and unpleasant, specially when you had to spend your nights in the backseat… cash was running short these days and Ava would never ever commit any sort of crime to get some more.

_I may not be a real person but I still have values… GOD I miss lazy mornings in bed, a proper hot shower and a good homemade meal.. miss feeling wanted and appreciated as a woman.._

She scowled at herself. This was not her anymore. _Let it go._

Eyes focused and stone cold, she remember why she was here:

  1. Get insideA.V.A Corp
  2. Destroy everything and everyone inside



That was the gist of it. 

It had been difficult to accept the casualties this plan implied for some people were surely innocent, but it was to dangerous and risky to let them out of this.

Burning down the warehouse wouldn’t be enough to destroyA.V.A Corp. Letting people escape meant that sooner or later A.V.A Corp would be able to recover it’s projects and experiments. Not only that but they would also become stronger and smarter, prepared and protected against new attacks. 

_Who will stop them then?_

Ava knew she wouldn’t last that long, not only was she being hunted, she had no where to stay or any means to survive.Besides, A.V.A Corp would not sit still waiting for her to be captured, they probably would have already started making other clones. Time was of essence and this required a swift and devastating operation. 

With sadness, she had accepted this was, if not the right, at least the only thing that she could do to stop this madness. With serenity she also accepted her fate - she mustn’t survive this as she was a living handbook for all things cloning. 

It made perfect sense to be buried in the same place she had been made. _Fucking Poetic._

Getting into A.V.A Corp would be done the good old fashioned way: snatch someone’s access card, sneak in during the night, set the all place up, wait out and then when everyone’s busy working: Kaboom. _Goodbye freaks_. _Hello nothingness_.

During nighttime, the place was poorly guarded. From what she had seen just a security guard at the gate, dozing off most of the time. She would easy climb up the gates from the back and sneak in. On weekends no one came to work. This was the typical 9-5 day job.

She wasn’t sure how the place was mapped out, all she knew was that there was an underground level where she should have been ‘Delivered’. Ava gritted her teeth at the thought. 

Either way this underground was definitely part of acovert operation, so she need to get an access card from a staff member, a senior one preferably as that would increase her chances of having access to the underground facilities. 

Security on the surface looked almost negligent, but once inside the access to underground could be way more complex.Since no one knew this place existed, Her hope was that the bulk of measures in place were made to contain the experiments and clones in, and not so much to avoid someone breaching inside . That was all Ava needed: to get in.

That was access sorted, now her biggest challenge had been to acquire proper equipment to take the whole thing down.

Ava knew the places where she would be able to get the things she needed, but thosewereheavily monitored and once her face was spotted in any of the feeds, she knew alarms would automatically trigger at the bureau and/or any other place looking for her.

Without proper artillery, Ava couldn’t do much more than be creative with whatever she would find inside. It was risky but the more she thought of it the more she believed it wouldn’t be that difficult since it this was a lab after all and that normally meant: flammable stuff. 

Because of all these small what-ifs and constraints, she needed to put her plan in motion today. She wanted to get in the lab tonight and spend the whole weekend inside figuring out how to make the whole place go to hell on Monday. 

That was it and Ava was more than ready to end this whole shitshow. It was time to be who she was made to be: unstoppable, fearless. _Heartless_. _Merciless_. Time to destroy from within - _just like they have done with me_.

As the workday ended, Ava saw the employees leaving the warehouse. 

She started her the car as her mark was on the move.

She would be following a group of employees that normally got together for some Friday drinks at a small Bar on the other side of the city. Tonight she would follow them inside. Today was the day.

_No regrets, I’m coming home boys._

_-_ Sara- 

It had been a long and cruel year for Sara, but one learns how to live with pain after a while and it becomes your second skin. And this skin was thick on Sara’s.

She had created barriers, almost force fields, in-between her and the world, her heart was nothing but a desert, void of life and full of longing. Or almost. 

She still hadn’t been able to shake offthe tight grip that her closest friends had on her. Never letting her go stray nor drown again. She had no way to escape from their selfless love.They never left and they dedicated their own lives to her, making her revenge theirs. 

_Not revenge, this is justice_. _This is what Laurel and Dad would have done._

Sara didn’t have much to start with, but her friends where a legendary scrappy bunch and with just some tidbits of information they all chipped in and start uncovering more. Bit by Bit.

A.V.A Corp was the epicentre of all. That was the name Quentin mentioned and that Zari confirmed once she snatched the files from the DA office. 

Unfortunately what they had on file in the DA office wasn’t much and although Sara searched her dad’s house exhaustively, she didn’t find anything else on the case.

Things got stale quickly and Sara’s restlessness was starting to grow. She spent long hours training. She also got back to teaching some classes, they were a good distraction and she felt good helping people learn how to self-defend. Crime was on the rise in the city, and this was her small contribution. 

Few months in and Ray brought what would be their breakthrough.

_“ Guys, look what I’ve got! ”Ray said almost bursting in happiness like a kid with its first unwrapped Christmas gift_

_“What’s that Ray-Ray?” Charlie asked_

_“Well done Raymond-o.. you got newspaper scraps, I am impressed” Zari said sarcastically_

_“ Well, Charlie-san, Zari,this is not just scraps, these are Jobs ads! For us!”_

_Oh boy…_

_Sara sighed and walked away from the table. It was only fair that her friends moved on with their lives and stop being stuck in this dead end that was her personal vendetta with A.V.A corp._

“Soooo, I picked jobs that suit our skills and also that I am sure we can get easily: I’m applying for Robotics Lab technician, Gideon as assistantPhlebotomist, Charlie you have an opening in the Delivery/Mail room and Nate, sorry but only thing available for you was Maintenance and Support, its not like they have an History department..” Ray said grimacing at his best friend. 

They all looked at Ray, some frowning, others shaking their heads in confusion.

“Gid, you should check on him” Zari said as she made the cuckoo sign

With a goofy happy face, smile spilling all over and expectant eyes, Ray added:

“Ah! these are all for same place of course’

“Ray you freaking legend” Sara snapped as her eyes went wide open, patting Ray on the back and finally feeling hope after a long time.

While everyone was still grasping what this all meant, Sara commanded:

“Legends! Buckle up, we are going inside A.V.A”

Whatever A.V.A corp was hiding it was watertight, and after being inside for almost a year nothing relevant had been uncovered yet. 

They all worked on the warehouse, where everything was related to A.V.A main business: prosthetics. On few occasions they would visit the downtown offices, but those held only the boring departments: HR, Legal and Finance, all heavily scrutinised by Zari’s hacking skills. 

Charlie’s assess to Deliveries & Mailroom allowed them to track down whatever went in and out of the warehouse, but so far nothing out of ordinary. 

Ray had been in the Robotics department, with an outstanding career progression, where we was made Lead Engineer for the Nano Prosthetics Team in a few months.

Gideon was now Senior Phlebotomist, her department monitored patients reaction to new implants, it was common for body rejection and blood poisoning to occur with new prosthetics (specially Nano prosthetics and how invasive they were). 

Nate… well Nate was the local handyman, fixing bits and bobs and cleaning things whenever, wherever needed.

Nate hated it, not so much for the work but mostly because for all the jokes and mocking comments from the rest of the legends.

Still it was through Nate ( and his ‘gutter job’ as Charlie called it) and through Zari (that didn’t even have a job inside) that most progress was done.

Due to the inconspicuous nature of Nate’s job, he was allowed to roam freely all over the warehouse, this allowed him to connect Zari into the several A.V.A security systems and mainframes.

Nothing looked out of ordinary at first, except, Zari noticed with time, for the massive use of energy and a secondary security system that seemed redundant and was not connected to the main system.

Eventually, and once again through Nate!,the next breakthrough happened.

Nate was assigned to check a leak somewhere on the basement and that’s when he found out that there was whole new world underground. One they didn’t have access nor knew anything about. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone still there?
> 
> Next Chapter :  
> Ava meets Sara  
> Sara meets Ava


	7. Present Day- This place we both got trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets Sara.  
> Sara meets Ava.
> 
> //  
> May not be able to post tomorrow the next chapter  
> Apologies
> 
> Catz  
> //

Ava stepped into the Bar. 

It was warm, loud and almost comforting. It had been a long time since Ava was surrounded by so many people.

The group she had been following had been inside for bit already. She knew their faces well by now, she had been watching them and tonight they looked happy with each other. _They must find themselves so superior if they think they are entitled to play God._

_Drink away, get relaxed people, enjoy the night you merry band of fools. The storm has come for you. You’ll feel on your own skin the power of your creations._

Ava sat at the quietest corner in the bar, the best spot from where she could observe the entire area.

She took her wallet, checking the money left- _not much_ \- still enough for a proper drink. Although she doubted a place like this would ever serve a proper drink.

Ava felt the bartender approaching behind the bar top. 

“Whiskey please” she asked quietly, still keeping her head down as she fiddled with her wallet, caressing her most precious possession: Nora’s number.

_Should I say goodbye? Not tonight. Focus._

A quick look around the room, Ava straightened her back and rested her arms on top of the bar, palms down grounding her, body leaning just a little bit into it. _Last night outside._

As Ava sighed at this last thought, her whiskey arrived.A tumbler, neatly arranged on top of a white napkin, was smoothly set on the bar top. 

A woman’s hand, beautiful and confident and full of rings- as ifeach had its own adventure to tell or a secret to hide. Ava almost smiled at the thought. _Hands of people with real stories._

She was strong for sure, Ava knew how strong hands looked like, hands shaped by punches and pain, hands that knew how to build but mostly how to break and take what they wanted. 

Ava watched, still mesmerised, as the hand slide her whiskey - almost daringly - in between Ava’s resting arms.Ava tilted her head, as she watched nothing else but that hand. Her fingers twitching to touch it.

Just then, everything faded and everyone was silenced.

For the hand let go of the tumbler, but before withdrawing, it tapped gently and the sound of ring on glass was clear and pure. Twice it rang. Twice Ava shivered.

_What are you telling me? an adventure or a secret?_

Ava didn’t know what to think of that simple gesture. It was nothing really, but if felt too much. She felt caught, wrapped in something she dare not to describe. Something that was already gone.

It felt familiar. It felt as if she was coming home, sharing a glass with a lover and in between silenced words they knew something was about to happen and all was forgiven. 

It felt like the flickers of light in those dozy mornings.

“Thank you” Ava replied softly, almost too softly, as if scared to stop this moment from becoming a memory, a real one. 

_Is this my last good memory?_

This whole doomsday-approaching-thing was making her a sentimental fool. Searching for beauty in little things. _Snap out of it._

‘Heyy sexy, can I get you a drink?’ a half-drunk, full-idiot slurred as he started moving into Ava’s space, swaying in what he probably imagined was the sexiest way possible.

A _Fucking John._

_“..maybe even some fun ? “ he added_

“No thanks. I’m good” she replied coldly, still staring at the glass, completely unfazed by his presence, making of it what is was: unmemorable.

Ava shook her head, missing already the little spell she had been in the last 15 seconds. The bartender was gone and Ava didn’t even sawher face. _Maybe the last memorable one._

_Oh well, not that it would make any difference._

“So hey, what you say? if not yet a drink, what about a dance, maybe some fun… you look like you need some fun tonight sexy”

_Ohh, fucking John is still here._

“Look buddy: I don’t find boys fun. Now, scram.” she snarked and gave him an intimidating, almost asphyxiating, look.

“Shame… let me know if you change your mind sexy, I bet I can make you change your mind, I’ll be around, eyes on you sexy” he whispered as he walked away, he smelled like beer and cheap cologne. 

Ava rolled her eyes dismissively and looked towards the A.V.A group. _There’s always a John._

Ava’s defuse mechanisms used to be way more graceful. She was able to avoid or stop trouble with a look and a smile only Ava Sharpe could muster. 

Nowadays she wasn’t even sure if that Ava existed any more. She mostly felt the bubbling rage she had been bottling up trying to spill out, she was so mad with all of this shit that all wanted was to just knock the lights out of that John and help him out of 2 or 3 teeth.

Ava took a sip. She needed to calm down and focus. 

From the corner of her eye, Ava saw one of the guys from the group going into the toilet. Her target. It’s time.

She gave it a couple of minutes, caressing her glass as if it was a precious thing that held her most precious memory.Gulping the whiskey down, Ava stood up and walked slowly and intently towards the toilets.

-

Sara, who had been sitting at the opposite corner of the bar,swirl her chair, rested her back against the bar top and continued watching the tall blonde as she walk away. She look tired, sad, determined and beautiful.

-

As Ava’s pass by her target towards the toilets she swayed .. a gentle bump, a drunken smile and an amused “Sorry I may had to much to drink” were just enough to avoid both attention and eye contact. Also enough to relieve him of his A.V.A access card by gently pushing the hanging lanyard from his pocket. _So_ _Easy_ , _what a fool_.

The guy was gentle and apologetic “I am sorry I should also be watching where I was going’, it was nice of him. _A pity he would be dead in a few days._

Ava waved dismissively as she walked into the toilets. “Never mind, I forgive you.” 

_-_

“Ray’s been mugged” Mick grumped .

“Sounds about right” Sara snorted “ Who was it?”

“The tall hot blonde, she “bumped” into him on the way to toilets” Mick added

“Oh did she now? Who would have guessed..“ Sara smirked, mischief dancing in her eyes 

“Save my seat, I got to go to the ladies”

“I’m sure you do .. keep the noise down”

-

Ava saved the card in her pocket and decided it was time to leave the bar, no need to keep spending the money she didn’t have or risk getting even more attention. Plus, she was feeling the heat of the whiskey swirling in her veins. 

The toilets were empty, well the bar wasn’t that crowded anyway, it wasn’t exactly the most fancy place in town, the area was pretty dodgy.

She washed her face, this would be today’s night routine, and she tidy up some stray wisps of hair who had fled from her ponytail. _I so need a shower. Maybe they have some at A.V.A’s._

Ava left the bar and walked towards her car.

\- 

“That was fast blondie” said Mick.

“You know me too well Mick, here, save this for me and ask Zari to do a check” Sara said rolling her eyes and then she left the bar.

As Ava approached her car she started rummaging her pockets to get the keys.

No keys and no wallet. She looked backwards towards the bar, trying to check if maybe she had dropped them. Nothing. 

_“What the hell? “Where are my keys? What the fuck?“_ Ava muttered

She patted again and of course the access card was also gone. Mouth falls open, eyes wide at the sudden realisation “I have been fucking mugged !” 

_S_ he just couldn’t… she couldn’t and wouldn’t and above all didn’t know how and what to do with this. 

And so she just burst laughing, she laugh so hard she ended sitting on the floor, back resting against the car, crying and laughing, laughing and crying… 

“What a fucking joke!” Ava said in between breaths.

Sara watched from afar. Hidden in the darkness. Nothing about this woman seemed right. She had a certain graciousness in her ways that didn’t fit with mugging poor Ray. She looked sad, lost and distraught but also fearless, determined and unshaken. Such an oddity this woman was. _And what beautiful laugh._

Sara walked slowly towards the park, still contemplating and observing this puzzling woman unfold.

After calming down, wiping the remaining tears with her hands, head buried deep into her knees, Ava inhaled deeply and started listing her options: 

_1\. Walk back into the bar and start a riot until I get my shit back._

_2\. Stay at the bar door, kick the shit out of_ _everyone and strip them down as they come out._

_3\. What else can I do? I can’t walk back to A.V.A because the card is also gone._

_Think Ava, you're supposed to be good at thinking._

She couldn’t open the car doors, she didn’t have any money or documents and she surely could not call the police or even just stay there. 

‘Oh my God.. I am getting so close to surrender’ Ava whispered desperately as she rubbed her face.

Ava felt her skin crawl, as someone sat next to her. She should know better (now more than ever) than to let herself be creeped out by a stranger.

“I have no bad intentions” a woman said as she raised her hands with palms open.A gesture of surrender. 

“That’s exactly what a pervert would say” Ava lashed as she took in this woman.

_Oh._

“You may be right on that one I have to admit” - Sara snorted amusedly as she lowered her hands and extended her legs. Hands softly resting on her thighs. 

A gesture of peace. 

Ava observed her intently. Everything in her was soft and quiet as if she didn’t want Ava to flee. Ava studied her, mapping every inch of moonlight dancing in her face.She was but striking. 

“What do you want?” Ava asked dryly.

An easy smile crossed her lips, the stranger kept her eyes forward.

“I saw you… I don’t know? crying, laughing, both? Something seems wrong. So the question is: what do YOU need?“ Sara said smoothly, smirking.

Ava rolled her yes. _Did she just came up with the lamest line ever? when you think things can get any worse…_

“Look, honey, your are nice but I’m not in the mood to be flirted with. Its nice of you to show some interest but I don’t “ _NEED”_ anything from you or anyone… maybe just from the fucker who stole my car keys and wallet at the bar and left me with shit” Ava said as she frowned, ending her rant with a glare and lips drawn in a thin line.

Taken aback by the aggressive tone, Sara raise an eyebrow as she tilted her head sideways and look at Ava. _Serves you well bitch, after you played gullible Ray…_

_Oh._ Ava flinched in surprise as their eyes met.

_Oh._ Sara held her breath as their eyes met.

They stared at each other. Into each other. Confused. Lost in blue.

But this is Sara, calmed and collected, Sara who deals the cards and makes the rules.

“Ohh …yeah…it happens a lot in this area.” Sara scrunch her face and shrugged.

“Also, and for the record, I wasn’t flirting with you. You my dear are definitely not my type!” Sara said smugly. 

Oh but she definitely was. Snarky, tall, hot, astonishingly beautiful, bitchy, take no prisoners and give as good as she takes. She so fucking was her type.

“I am everyone’s type” Ava snorted blatantly as she stood up.

Sara bit her lip and tilted her head as she watched the blonde. _Playing with fire are we?_

Sara had no intention of letting the blonde walk away just yet.

“Ok, my bad, old habits die hard and that first line _maybe_ was a bit too cheeky, but I assure you I am a .. a reformed flirter. So no bad intentions really” Sara said amusedly _._

Ava snorted and a faint smile crossed her lips as she look down towards Sara.

“Reformed flirter you say?… got to give it to you, that’s probably the best line I’ve ever got“ .

“Do you get many? “Sara ask curiously.

“More than enough, more than I care for, and surely more than I ask for” Ava gestured towards Sara.

Sara stood up. 

“Well, lucky for you, you are safe with me. I like my women tough and not beaten up like stray puppies, crying themselves silly in a dark parking lot after being mugged. “Sara said provocatively. 

Ava raised her eyebrow, tilted her head and scoffed. 

“Come on, I know the owner maybe he can help us get your “shit” back” 

“ Stray puppy… I’ll show you the stray puppy” Ava muttered as she turn on her feet towards the bar. She hated to be a victim. 

Ava looked ahead and straightened up her back, fire spitting from her eyes. Sara, who was now standing close to her felt so small.. 

“6 feet of grumpy puppy-ness aren’t we?” Sara prodded.

“Shut up y-you reformed _little_ flirt” Ava bite back. Ava was furious- this woman, in some strange way, reminded her of all the things she would never have.And it wasn’t even her fault.

“Ohhh is that how it’s gonna be? Here’s a friendly girl offering a friendlier hand to one in distress and thats all I get… insulting my, well, not so tall-I admit- but still intense and definitely worthy presence” Sara gestured and dramatised.

Ava turned her head and looked straight into Sara’s eyes.A dark blue whirlwind hit Sara and then she felt, deep in her bones, the heat of a storm waiting to happen. _Fuck. Wow._

Ava held her gaze as she shortened some of the distance in between them.

Sara’s mind became as her body: breathless. 

If they weren’t so consumed by each others gaze, they would have almost certainly hear the sparks cracking in the air that surrounded them.

“You talk too much for such a short person” Ava whispered. 

Ava’s raspy intentional voice echoed inside and against Sara’s thickest walls. _Fuck_.

Sara quickly averted her eyes ending the lock.

Ava started walking away towards the bar, straight as a rod, mighty in all her presence, little steps becoming more and more deliberate as she undid her ponytail and her long wavy hair smoothly slide down her back.

Sara watched her in awe. Breathing in all of her details. 

Black pants, black tank top, scruffy leather jacket and shabby boots. 

The purposefulness of her stride.

A Deity taking her power back. 

Jesus walking on fucking water, this woman was something else.

Sara stood still in frozen reverence, watching as the world blurred on all things that were not Her.

Ava felt … flustered. And pissed. She had been robbed and mocked on the same night. Reminded of all the things she would never have or feel. Not to forget the _John_ attempt earlier at the bar. And now her heart pulsed in a strange rhythm that she could not understand. 

Ava looked furtively over her shoulder “Are you coming?” 

Sara smiled. 

And only then Sara’s breath rushed out of her lungs. And right there, Sara’s heartbeat synchronised with this woman’s steps.

_If only I still had a heart to be tamed, I would probably sacrifice it to you._

For a moment, just abrief one, Sara wished she was 1 year, 3 months and few days younger.

Formoment, a breath, Ava wished she was a real person. 

As they walked inside, they were not yet aware that their hearts had been wrecked by the same hand. 


	8. Present Day- Lean on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara spend the night at Mick's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Here's your new Chapter, this is a long one I hope it was worth the wait.  
> Thank you for keeping me company.
> 
> Tip: if you subscribe you'll know when I publish new chapters.

Ava shoved the bar door open, stepping in gloriously.

Hands on her hips, feet apart, she scanned the room- a warriors pose. _Where’s the fucking John? I bet he’s the one who took my stuff, he was the only one close enough tonight…_

Sara, still trying to figure out what happened outside, followed her quickly. As she step in she smelled trouble as she recognised Ava’s stance. 

Gently grabbing her wrist Sara chastised “Cool down, no need to tear the whole place apart. Let me first talk to Mick, he knows most of the people that come here, we may be able to do this quietly..” 

Dragging Ava, Sara lead her towards the quiet corner that was now theirs. 

“Sit.” Sara ordered as she swiftly stepped into the bar, only followed by Ava’s gaze.

She seemed at ease behind the bar, homely almost, as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

“Here, on me” Sara added, as she poured a generous serving into one of the tumblers “Help your self a drink while I go talk to Mick. Save me that seat will ya ”.

Only then Ava saw it. 

“Yes.. I will” she murmured, a smile playing in her lips,as she recognised the woman’s hands.

Sara tilted her head slightly confused at Ava’s sudden mood change, but then she just smiled back, how could she not? 

“Well, I’ll be right back, hold on tight.. don’t do anything silly, specially not without me” she pointed at Ava, who just followed her hand until their eyes met again. 

Smirking slightly She muttered hoarsely “Never”.

_God what was that?_ Sara questioned. _She holds such a turmoil of emotions. What have I got into?_

Sara shook her head as to get rid of all things Ava, and turned towards Mick on the other side of the Bar. _Just need more time to find out what she wants with Ray’s card. Focus on the mission Lance._

Ava did as she was told: she sat tight as she hummed and drank her whiskey, waiting for this woman to return. 

/

“That was fast, even for you Lance” Mick remarked suggestively

“ Fuck off Mick.”

Sara summed up the events and listed next steps for him and the rest of the legends, turning towards Ava, she pointed at her, nodding and gesturing frustrated, all part of the show to keep Ava just where Sara wanted her: close.

/

“ So?” Ava questioned 

“Well” Sara said as she sat next to Ava “ He hasn’t seen anything out of the ordinary, but he will keep an eye out..and trust me when I say: if the thief is still here, Mick will find him”

“Puffff…. I knew it would be useless..” Ava scorned.

“So little faith” Sara glared back. 

“And you know what? you should probably go to the ladies, you look.. well.. in need of a retouch after all that crying“ Sara uttered sarcastically while pointing at Ava’s face

Ava stood from her seat and readied herself to go to the ladies, her face a portrait of indignity.

Sara scoffed. _Gotcha ya_!

“Jerk” Ava hushed into Sara’ ear, just before walking away.

_Fuck_.

/

Sara is lost in thought, musing over the effects this enigma of a woman has on her when Zari comes over.

“Hey Sara, did a lil’ digging”

Sara jumped on her stool, leaving Zari pretty amused.

“What did you find?” 

“Well, our friend is an interesting one” - _As you may have noticed_ \- went unspoken,but Zari was surely thinking it and Sara could hear it loud and clear.

“ And? Tell me what you found out Zari, she’ll come back any minute” Sara mumbled

“Well, your hot lady friend.. ” Sara glared at Zari

“What?” Zari said “She’s hot, like _Fact_ … do you want me to continue or not?”

Sara nodded impatiently.

“Ok, so our ‘extra spicy’ friend has a BOLO on her: reported missing person”

“Hum? really ? ” Of all the things possible and probable, this was not one that Sara expected.

“Yeah, family filed it about a month ago. She is said to be ‘mentally unstable, proceed with caution’ ..” Zari mused cheekily

Sara snorted out “That one I can attest..”

“What about that note with phone number?” 

“That number belongs to some hot shot lawyer.. Nora Darhk her name”

“Criminal lawyer?”

“ No, something to do with copyrights, working on a big case now, some quibble between a record company and a movie studio..”

_Weird. Nothing makes sense with this woman._

“Ok, thanks Zari” 

“Yeah, well that’s not all Sara, while checking her BOLO, I noticed she is marked with highest threat level, like if-not-secured-in-10sec-shoot-to-kill level”

“What?!?But that’s like for terrorists and serial killers..”

“Exactly.. I don’t know her but, I mean she doesn’t look the type.. and there’s more” 

“Fuck… How is she’s connected to them? … the card is the only thing she took from Ray… but it makes no sense.. she is definitely not working with them if she is being hunted and so under the radar.. we need to find out why and what she is up to”

“Yeah well, that’s just it: there’s nothin else on her… no socials nothing… she’s a ghost.”

“Family? Anyone close to her that maybe had issues with the prosthetics business side? You know maybe she is in for some sort of vendetta?”

“Nothing so far, I check the missing report for names and it’s a dead end, those people don’t exist, her family doesn’t exist”

“What about..” Sara stopped, Ava was coming back. 

Sara started playing with Zari’s shirt buttons, looking through her eyelashes,she said with the sweetest of smiles “She is coming now…”

“Jesus Sara, I hope Charlie is not looking this way”

Sara sneered “ Do you have the hots for me Zari? ”

“Fuck no Sara but damn, when you look like that…” 

Sara grinned. Zari just pretended to not be blushing.

//

As Ava returned from the toilet, Sara wasn’t alone anymore, a beautiful brunette had her hand on Sara’s shoulder and was too close, too intimately murmuring and blushing while Sara teased with her shirt. 

Ava scoffed. _Of course she is flirting with someone else.._ _Not that she owns me her time but heck, with no money and no documents, she is providing both the company and the whiskey,_ _and she knows the owner so.._

“Hey you’re back !” Sara amused.

Sara had seen something flashing on Ava’s face. _Humm thats’s new._

“Yeah… don’t mind me, I see you have made yourself .. busy” Ava smiled sarcastically.

The brunette chuckled and as she dragged her hand smoothly from Sara’s shoulder to her back she fixed her gaze on Ava, who had yet to acknowledge Zari’s presence. 

“Well, I’ll be sitting around, see you later” Zari said now facing Sara,who just nodded and smiled.

“Did I ruin your “date” ?” Ava asked while topping both glasses.

“Unlikely“ Sara chuckled “Thanks” she added as Ava finished the refill.

“You welcome” Ava replied gracefully and so naturally as if she had alwaysbeen the hostess of all worthy parties.

_You are such an oddity._ Sara thought.

“ So, I’ve never asked your name” Sara said distractedly 

Ava froze for a bit. Sara watched intently now. Pulling back from the bar top, Ava looked at Sara, her brain so evidently going through all the motions. _Can I trust it to_ you?

“I am..” she started after a while . _I am Ava Sharpe. NO_. _I am no one. I am called Ava Sharpe._

“My name is Ava Sharpe” she clarified.

Sara breathed in the trust Ava had just offered her, not even noticing Ava’s semantics inner battle.

“I am Sara, Sara Lance”

“Sara” Ava repeated slowly, tasting the sound of it.“Hum..” _Sounds nice_ ”Pleasure to meet you Sara Lance” Ava finished as she extended her hand.

Sara took it. “Pleasure has been all mine Ava”

Ava smiled, looking at their now connected hands “Been meaning to ask if…” 

“We found your wallet on the toilets but not the car keys, no money either” Mick interrupted as he threw it overthe bar top. 

Both Sara and Ava jumped at Mick’ssudden appearance. Both looked almost embarrassed as if they were doing something they should not. Mick found it odd.

“Well.. I didn’t have any left.. Shoot! they have my keys, they are gonna take my car!” Ava quickly added standing up.

“You mean that old piece of junk parked outside?” Mick asked

Ava glared at him “That piece of junk is all I have”

“Don’t worry I got one of my guys watching it” Mick added in what sounded somewhat a contrite way

“Do I look like the kind of woman who trusts “one of your guys” ?“Ava fired 

Sara was so so amused with this, watching Mick recoiling was _pretty impressive_ to say the least. He was this “prison and war seasoned beast” (as Quentin used to say) someone “who feared nothing or no one”. Sara snorted almost mutedly. _Until now at least. Poor Mick._

“Hey” Sara then said gently while resting her hand on Ava’s forearm “If you go outside, whomever took your stuff will recognise you and flee, let someone else keep an eye,Mick’s all butch like that but he’s a good friend..”

“Guess you have a point there…” Ava huffed.

“Come on, sit and lets have another drink. Mick will keep us informed, won’t you Mick?” 

“Sure, wouldn't want any trouble with the Mrs.” 

Sara glared at Mick. An obvious _Shut the fuck up_ going his way. 

“What do you mean? Are you with him? ” Ava frowned questioningly

Mick snorted and walked away, as a patron called for another drink.

“Saved by the bell” Sara muttered “And no Ava, I am most certainly NOT with Mick”

Ava exhaled, she just looked frustrated and tired.

Something inside Sara was not at peace with that, specially knowing that she had a part on Ava’s current distress state..

“Oh my God” Ava whispered as she was suddenly overtaken by a wave of panic.

Quickly pulling her wallet out of her pocket she frantically searched for the little paper. Her precious note. _It’s here. God, It’s still here._

Ava closed her eyes in relief as she caressed the little note, bringing it close to her heart.

Sara watched her going through all these motions. A dizzying spiral of emotions. Everything always seemed so intense with Ava, any emotion so impactful, as if each was the last, the most important. Everything with her, in her, from her, was intentional. Overwhelmingly meaningful. 

Ava carefully folded her note back into her wallet, so so softly that it almost became an intimate moment. Ava had this distant look in her eyes, she so obviously was going through a reel of memories. And Sara was enraptured as she witnessed all of it.

Sara understood now that being with Ava was a free ticket to a wild ride. And all things that were not Ava could quickly become lacklustre and unimportant.

_Focus Sara: Youneed to find out what is going on with this number, this Nora person. What are they? Friends? Lovers? Definitely there’s something way to important going on there._

As Sara thought of it, she was left with something strange and bitter in her throat, chest, lungs.. something was annoying her, a spark of frustration flickering inside. What she thought was all because Ava was an enigma, may have been just something else she had never known from before. 

Sara tapped her fingers on the glass as she ponder over all that she had witnessed and felt.

The sound broke Ava’s trance, unleashing a deep exhale Ava didn’t knew she was holding in. If only all her troubles could be expelled with a breath and washed out with a drink.

_“_ So, Sara, was going to ask you before Hulk showed up.. do you work here? I mean you served me a drink earlier in the night” Ava rambled, grasping to get back to reality, away from all things that were no more.

“Humm.. Not really no. But yeah I did serve you“

Ava looked questioningly.

“Well, I served myself some of my Whiskey stash and was about to go to my favourite spot” Sara pointed at Ava’s seat “When you caught me and asked for a drink”

Frowning Ava asked “So I got your drink and your seat, and you… you said nothing?”

“Yup… but to be fair you didn’t even look at me so I had no chance to tell you off and you definitely looked like you needed it more than I did and ..” Sara explained

“ Well, maybe that’s why I was mugged. Maybe YOU were the original con-job. You know, we’re both blonde and that’s enough to be considered identical for some. And…” She sized Sara up “well since I was seating, they may not have notice you are half my size..”

“Excuse you!” Sara shoot annoyed

Ava laughed. _There it is again._

Ava was beautiful, astonishing really. But when she laughed, well, she was breathtaking and god, when she laughed, nothing in the world was broken anymore. 

“Stop making fun of me, specially when all I did was being nice to you” Sara laughed off with a pout

“Well, anyway, I wouldn’t take you as one to get scared off by a “puppy”, specially not to a point of giving up on your gold and throne“Ava amused.

“Oh button your lip! you’re not scary… just grumpy and inaccessible and I was not looking for a quarrel, at least not tonight” Sara smirked

“And ye-T here we are. Waiting to find out the _John_ who stole my stuff so we can knock is teeth out”

“Wow there champ, hold your fire.. and _John_? “

Ava chuckled. 

“Yeah, that’s the name we gave to, you know, all of those annoying guys that come swinging and drooling and can’t take a no for an answer” Ava shuddered “I Hate a _John_ ” 

“Oh.. yeah I know.. same… but who’s we? You said ‘The name WE gave’ ” Sara ask curiously

“Oh” Ava smiled sadly “ Me and Nor… a friend, someone I used to know, no one important” Ava added quickly, looking away and sipping her whiskey.

_Hummm this is not gonna be easy, she was definitely gonna say Nora, so they re close._ Sara thought.

“So… if guys are _Johns_ , what do you call the annoying ladies?” Sara continued, trying to get things back to a relaxed friendly tone.

“Well… normally they aren’t as annoying and get the signs pretty quickly, but you may have a point there, they should be named as well…humm.. Got it!” Ava beamed

“Ok, spill it out!” Sara grinned expectantly, more to Ava’s broad smile than to anything else.

“They shall be named: The Sara’s” Ava said arching her brows.

“What the fuck!” Sara could do nothing else but laugh. 

“Good thing you are reformed, little flirt, you won’t embarrass yourself too often, but your legacy will endure. To the Sara’s!” Ava raised her glass delighted

“You have no mercy do you? Banter with you is like being in a boxing Ring with my hands tied” Sara mused shaking her head

“Ding Ding. Ava-1 : The Sara’s-0” Ava joked smirking.

“You wish, I would kick your tall ass on a Ring even before the bell rang, with my hands and feet tied up!”.

Ava snorted, mischief in her eyes “Maybe”.

With a lopsided smile, Sara shook her head, trying to get rid of the warmth that came from this playful Ava. Or the thought of _a sweaty Ava inside a Ring._

“Here“ Sara said as she filled both glasses again “a toast to the women who will fight back” 

“Thanks… hum.. God.. I need to pace myself, I am starting to get really tipsy” Ava said softly, knowing already how late it was to be sober.

“Can’t hold your liquor can you? Is that the crack in the Sharpe’s armour?” Sara teased, she knew too well by now that Ava was one of those that would never back down from anything.

“Puffff… don’t get too cocky. I may surprise you with my..” Ava snorted, recalling that stupid extraction report. It was way easier to laugh this off when whiskey was dancing in your veins. “..Stamina.” 

_I have no doubts about that Ava Sharpe._

Sara grinned _._

“Wait, are you trying to get me drunk Sara Lance?” Ava frowned.

“What? Jeee woman! You really have a low opinion of me.. I don’t know what’s going on inside that pretty head of yours but I am not, NOT, trying to get my way with you.. I’m just trying to help and..”

“I’m joking Sara, don’t get to spiky.. ” she goofed“ You are too easy to mess with.. just be aware I may become a bit to handsy” Ava said wiggling her brows

“You” Sara grinned as she poke Ava “You have issues”

“Ooohhhhh I most definitely do! “ Ava laughed out at her own expense

“Well there you go.. anyway I am not sure I would want to see you drunk. You’ve been quite a handful sober already. The night could very wellend up in a good old fashioned wild western bar fight.. or puppies howling“ Sara huffed amusedly. 

“Touché! A toast to that Miss Lance, although I’m afraid it’s already too late ” 

And so they did toast, both absorbed by the comfort of these simple small moments together.

Ava forgetting she was nothing and Sara forgetting she had nothing.

They both got wrapped in silence for a bit there. Smiling at their glasses, tasting the lightness of this new connection. Two stray souls. 

_Or not. Clones don’t have a soul do they?_

Sara felt Ava’s shiver as she became submerged in sadness.

“Hey, It’s gonna be ok, we’ll figure this out. Here, still on me” Sara said softly poured another serve, trying to pull Ava out.

“Yeah.. “ Ava shrugged gloomily. “one way or another yeah..”

“Ok, so tell me about what you do or used to do, you know job wise” Sara tried

“Humph… that’s something I really don’t want to talk about..”

“Why’s that?” Sara insisted, knowing that Ava was way more relaxed by the whiskey, and definitely less restrained.

“Well, just, you know… boring desk job. Used to be fun at the beginning but then.. well, I guess I became so good at it that someone decided to promote me and ruin the fun” she gestured in disappointment.

“Obviously, Ava Sharpe would be nothing but an overachiever” Sara entertained

“ Yay me, still mugged and looking like shit in a god-forsaken shitty bar with a ..”

Sara snorted as she overheard Mike grunting.

“Ops.” Ava said slightly embarrassed, but just slightly, Sara noticed. 

“You are fun Ava” 

“Thanks, I am afraid that by now I am more drunk than fun, I’m almost scared of standing up” Ava said goofily as she looked around the bar “ Ohhh and you, you Sara Lance, you are in for some trouble” she chuckled

“How come?” Sara asked as she turned her chair towards Ava

“Well, your girlfriend is staring and she does not look happy” 

“Who?”

“The brunette you were flirting withearlier” 

“Who? you mean Zari?” Sara asked confused, glancing towards Zari who was definitely looking, but not angrily, she was just… intrigued by what was going on at the quiet corner.

“I guess so, if that's her name” Ava shrugged in indifference.

“Zari’s not my… wait… “ lowering her head just slightly, peeking through her eyelashes, blue gaze on Ava, grinning naughtily, she teased“.. are you jealous?” 

“W-What?! Me jealous? Pufff… me jealous! Of you? Ah! AH!… man…I would have to be so so drunk for that… God! you areso full of yourself it’s almost ..remarkable!” Ava rambled looking almost offended. 

“Me? You are telling ME that.. _I SARA LANCE_ am full of myself?! ..Well, that’s rich coming from you..let me tell ya..that’s really rich coming from you” Sara scoffed in disbelief. 

_God you are so annoying. Argh!_

“What you mean coming from me?” Ava rotated towards Sara. Facing her full-on.

“Please honey… Since I met you, you have been using every breath of yours to tell me how amazing you are and how everyone drools over “Miss I am everyone’s type”..you know, Confidence is attractive but smugness is not” Sara said in dismissal, rolling her eyes in the utmost weak attempt to avoid Ava’s intense gaze, which had just rekindled the strange feeling inside her.

“You’re the one to talk..” Ava huffed never breaking her gaze.

“Excuse me? I have been nothing but.. well.. humble and respectful if I may say, a proper gentlewoman.. I’m even sharing my favourite bottle with you, which for the record I never share“

Ava scoffed, her lips forming a thin line, spitting every word out as if each was a sentence of death.

“The ‘humble one’, walking all sassy and assured and steaming hot, mischievoussneaky eyes AND the relentless non-stop flirting and that ARGH! annoying smirk of yours.. Please.. you so are a _..Sara_ ”

Sara scoffed and ..smirked and grinned. Of course she did. _Wow, it feels good to get under THIS skin._

“Well, looks like someone is paying too much attention into little me and maybe , just maybe, reading into it a bit too much… anyway, no more whiskey for you and .. I still think you are too full of yourself”

“Yeah, and I bet you are really happy for saying it rather than hearing it for once in your life!” Ava said defiantly glaring, deep into Sara’s eyes.

_Touché_. Sara thought as she squinted her eyes matching Ava’s defiance.

_Ava-2 : Sara- still freaking 0_

Ava chuckled because she knew, she freaking knew she had won just another round. She stood up, dangerously swaying she walked away, as she always does, leaving Sara to watch her march in all her glory, well, more stumbling then marching by now.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Sara called

“ I need fresh air, your poor reasoning has made the air in this bar even more stale”

Sara snorted in amusement as she heard Mick snapping a towel on the bar top on the other side and mumble something that included _Bitchy_ and _Blonde_.

“Don’t get mugged!”Sara shouted smugly towards the door “Again I mean!”

Ava just flick a bird as she stumbled through the doors.

Zari had a knowing look.

//

“Anything else on her Zar?” Sara asked as she approached the table

“Well, not really, there’s nothing else but what I told you earlier but..” Zari gestured towards Charlie

“Yeah, right, so remember we mentioning a car that has been parked outside the warehouse for the last weeks, which I am sure also followed us here at least once, well I checked and it’s the same car parked outside“ Charlie pointed.

“Humm, that makes sense, since seems to be here just for Ray’s card, she has probably been on his tail for a while.. thats what I would do” Sara concluded

“So we conclude this is definitely not a moment-thing, a snap Ray’s card on a whim” Zari said

“Most definitely not, that women most definitely does not do anything unintentionally” Sara mused smiling

Zari and Charlie look at each other, eyebrows raised. 

“Interesting” Zari mumbled 

“What?” Sara asked unaware of own expression

“Where is she now?” Charlie jumped in

“She went outside, she’s tipsy, in need of ‘fresh air’ ” she smiled

“Hum… I see, should you go ‘check her out’ just in case ‘she’ gets into trouble” Zari added sarcastically

Sara frowned unamused at her friends _double entendres_. 

“Maybe I should”

//

As Sara walked out she noticed Ava sitting on the floor nearby, head on the wall.

“Never found those seats inside too comfy, but still…” Sara mused and she gestured towards the floor

“ Oh. You again” Ava grunted coldly, dropping her head.

“ Oh! Wow. Ok.. well.. Ok.. I’ll be inside then .. yeah..” Sara would never say it but Jee, Ava knew how to make someone feel unwanted. 

“Wait!” Ava lifted her head, leaning it agains the wall, she closed her eyes and rubbed her face, in the most ridiculous attempt to focus and say something coherent. “Just wait..”

“Look.. I am sorry, I am maybeover my daily intake, wayyy past tipsy and I..well… have been, well I’ve had a shitty day, and week, and weeks!.. “ she rambled in that unexpected way of hers.

_Impressive how she can be both almost godly in her ways and a freaking mess._ Sara mused

“I just… I just want to.. I don’t know… get it over with”Ava breathed out in frustration

“What do you mean” Sara asked, a flicker of worry bubbling inside

“Nothing… I mean nothing. Any news from the bar guy?”

“You mean Mick?”

“Yeah maybe, the grunt-orc-hulk man”Ava said as she tried to stand up in those long wobbly legs.

Sara snorted. “You look rickety”. Making fun of drunk Ava Sharpe was likely to become Sara’s new favourite Sport. An addiction most probably.

Ava giggled. “I’m so gonna regret that whiskey of yours..oh well… you only live once!” 

“Where you going now?” Sara asked worriedly 

Ava turned on the most goofiest 180degrees flip ever, grabbing Sara’s jacket, to make a point and mostly to keep herself from falling.

“I.. no! We .. we are gonna.. “ Ava frowned as she conspired a new plan in that inebriated brain of hers “ we.. yeah.. we are going home!” she smiled witlessly .

“God, you are so done” Sara said laughing

A new flip, this one almost ending on a horizontal flop, and there she went towards the parking lot. “Come on _little flirt_ , we got a car to hijack”

Sara could do nothing else but snort, shake her head and follow, falling next to her shoulder with shoulder, mostly to provide some support as the alcohol took over. 

_This is definitely not gonna end well._

As they approach the car, two guys jumped from behind another car. 

Tipsy Ava pushed Sara behind her “Stay behind” she whispered as she protected Sara with her arm.

“ I advise you gentlemen to go away “ Ava said in what couldn’t be taken as a serious threat, except by her own ears.

Sara snorted. “Sorry” Sara whispered quickly as Ava glared at her.

“Everything alright ?” one of the guys said.

“Yeah, all good Leo. What you doing here? ” Sara replied

“Mick asked us to keep an eye on this car” Leo replied

“Ah ok. Well it’s her car, I presume no one else tried to open it?” 

“ No yet, no. Well, you shouldn’t be here if we want to get the culprit” 

“ Yeah, we’ll be gone soon” Sara said

Leo turned, getting back into the shadows “If we get or see anything we’ll tell Mick.Goodnight to you Sara and to your Lady Amazon” 

“Don’t poke the bear, Leonard”Sara murmured amused

Ava was just oblivious, not quite understanding everything that was going on, but looking proud of her fearlessness, still trying to keep a menacing glare.

‘Ok… that was easy, I didn’t even have to..” shegestured wildly as the drunken ninja she was right now.

Sara laughed, “ Come on Bruce Lee, lets get you home” 

Ava snorted.. “Home! ah! so funny, I am home Sara!”

Sara looked confused as Ava came closer to the car,hugging the car rooftop and laying her head on it, Ava giggledtowards Sara “Hooooommmmeeee…”

But then suddenly Ava pouted "Oh I can’t! I’m locked outside” 

“You have been staying in your car?” Sara asked surprised

“Well not tonight Silly!" Ava said sarcastically 

“For how long?” Sara frowned

Ufff… that was a complicated question for Ava, math and alcohol do not go well together. 

Ava straighten up, looked at her fingers and started counting..

“1, 2…3.. 4” nod “4 .. 4 weeks “ she said happily “.. I think” uncertainty creeping in.

“You have been sleeping in your car for 4 weeks?? You… how do you even fit in there? Sara added as she gestured towards Ava.

“Ohhh ..but I do! I am very good at close quarters, cuddly even” She said with a glint in her eyes

“I bet you are” Sara smiled “Lets go, you’ll stay at mine’s”

Ava squinted her eyes “No funny business McFlirty!”

“No funny business I promise” Sara said softly

They started walking towards the street. Sara’s apartment wasn’t too far away from Mick’s bar. 

“ So, did you like lose your boring desk job or ?” Asked Sara

“ Hummm… yeah something like that.. that’s why I have to sleep in a my car” Ava giggled

“ Well I mean you..look like.. you know” Sara looked Ava up and down “You look like… you are able to do… I mean… get work easily, why don’t you search for something else more exciting” 

Ava stopped walking. As Sara’s eyes met Ava’s she was frowning with mouth wide open, a surprised smile hanging.

“Are you suggesting I could be like .. a prostitute? “ Ava spat out in a mix of shock and surprise, sprinkled with tiny bits of amusement.

“WHAT?!? NO! of course not! I just… you seem so composed and eloquent and definitely smart enough to get a proper job, any job really, you don’t look like someone who lets life get in the way.. to the point you are left to sleep in the car” Sara rambled awkwardly

“ Oh… well… Appearances can be deceiving ..aaannnd It’s sooooo easy to throw you off Sara Lance !” Ava smirked, extremely amused with Sara’s embarrassment.

Sara narrowed her eyes and as she was opening her mouth ready to unleash hell,Ava lifted her index finger towards her Sara’s face and had this most astounded look Sara has ever seen.

Caught by the ridicule of it all, Sara asked confused “What?” 

Filled with amazement, Ava started drawing these weird but gentle patterns that only she could understand, on Sara’s face, then she whispered “You have freckles”.

Every, any, second with Ava Sharpe was like being inside a tornado. Sara being constantly thrown out in different directions, never finding a steady foot. 

She was magnetic. _And Handsy_. 

Consumed by the closeness and consumed in the touch, Sara let a breath out.

“Come on silly, let me take you home.. here, lean on me” 


	9. Be my shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara takes Ava Home.
> 
> Please note that from now onwards all chapter will be in Present day.  
> (So not adding it to chapter title)

_\- Friday Night -_

The walk to Sara’s apartment have been one full of giggles and foolish jokes. Tipsy Ava wassilly and funny beyond measure. 

There was no way to define Ava Sharpe, she could and would be anything at any given time. She would be stunning and cold, seductive and caustic, serious and goofy, earnest and mischievous, confident and a mess. All in the same hour if one was lucky to be around.

A book full of mysteries, with the most beautiful gracious tempting cover Sara had ever laid eyes on.

Sara was so wrapped up in Ava that she did nothing much but laugh. Enjoying all and every bit of it.

She had almost forgotten how to laugh like this. It had been so long since she was so carefree. It had been probably too long since she was just Sara, free of all the pain and memories, just a woman who deserved to laugh at life light-hearted moments.

Unbeknownst to Sara was Ava’s bliss to be filled with such beautiful memories that were Sara’s laugh and face. They may become her last memories but they certainly were real and only hers, and for that Ava was grateful. She would never had chosen it to be any other way. This felt right.

“C’mon in you goof, be quiet, don’t want my neighbours complaining” Sara whispered as they entered the building. 

Ava just brought both hands to her own mouth, as to keep it from going astray, as they went almost quietly up the stairs towards Sara’s place.

“Don’t need to asphyxiate yourself, just don’t be too loud ” Sara amused as she opened her door.

Ava giggled and whispered “ I’ll be quiet as a … as a… “ her sentence interrupted by a strange roar.

“Was that you ?” Sara frowned, half amused half worried

“Maybe?” Ava blushed, eyes on the floor.

“When was last time you ate?” 

“I had a sandwich this morning and.. water.. and whiskeyyyy” she whispered happily while stepping towards Sara. Too close. Ava grabbed Sara’s arms “Your whiskey is the best, nutritious even, thanks for sharing the ‘Sara’s Stash’ ” Ava grinned.

Sara snorted.

“C’mon, let’s fix you something to eat.” Sara said as she pulled Ava inside.

Ava step in. And it felt nice. She felt strangely welcome.

Ava’s eyes followed Sara who went left, towards a small open kitchen. 

As Sara was busy looking inside the fridge, Ava started looking around, taking in all the details that were private to Sara’s life.

To Ava’s right there was a cozy small living room, looking spacious due to Sara’s minimal decoration. She then noticed that the whole place was completely surrounded by window walls. And It was as if everything inside this place was made secondary to the window walls and the life that shined behind them.

As Ava’s eyes trailed the window walls, she saw to the leftwhat would be the Sara’s bedroom. It had a small step, making the whole room slightly elevated when compared to the rest of the floor. As if Sara’s bedroom was an altar. 

_Humm. Maybe it’s a sacred place._ Ava wondered.

There was nothing else. It was a minimal place. Simple and beautiful. Bare. Stripped down of pretentious objects, unpolluted by colours and memories. 

Although it was already dark outside, Ava could see how bright this whole place would be in the morning. She could vividly imagine and feel the light dancing around. Ava was enthralled by all of it.

Sara turned from the fridge and froze.

Mesmerised by Ava. Mesmerised with Ava.

As Ava hummed and danced softly to a tune no one could hear, but that was beautiful and entrancing. 

The moment shattered as Sara’s phone rang.

She quickly picked it up from the kitchen top and answered it, pretending she had not been part of Ava’s own private show.

“Hi there.. yes all good Zar...No, I left. Yeah, I’m with a friend”Sara sneaked a glance towards Ava, who was just looking outside the windows, lost in her thoughts. Not dancing anymore but still she seemed content. “See you tomorrow yeah. Bye Zar”

Sara sighed and put the phone down on the counter.

“Trouble in paradise ?” Ava joked, a small smile playing in her lips, eyes still focus on the world outside.

“Na, it’s all good, Zari’s just a friend, she was worried because I left without saying goodbye. She’s the best of friends. A sister almost, you know?“ Sara replied, poking for a bit more information.

“Yeah, I think I know.” Ava left it at that,much to Sara’s frustration.

“Well, here, drink some water, while I get us some food”

Ava sat on one of the stools next to the kitchen top, gulping water and watching Sara moving around pans and pots.

“ Feels homely “ Ava murmured absentmindedly

“Excuse me?” Sara asked

“Oh.. your home looks lovely.. also I think I’m not feeling that drunk anymore”

“Oh, interesting… that’s exactly what a drunk person would say” Sara chuckled

Ava snorted amused. “I had my share of parties, can hold my drinks… guess empty stomach and tiredness and all that being mugged thing .. didn’t help, that why”

“Yeah, agree. Well, I am but happy that I don’t have to deal with super drunk Ava.. tipsy Ava is great and fun, completely drunk Ava: I don’t even wanna know”Sara added as she pointed at Ava with her wooden spoon.

Ava laughed .

“Well.. Nora says I am a sap and the sweetest dork ever when I get really drunk…not that I get drunk often..I rarely do actually, I prefer to be aware of things around me.. and to be fair she says the same about me whenever we are in our own bubble anyway, even when I am not drunk… She says I can’t keep the facade around anyone I actually care… That I lose my “Sharpittude”.. puff… ” Ava grinned so brightly that Sara had to shake it off and just drag her eyes back to the stove.

“And.. you get handsy” Sara added, keeping the conversation but not focusing too much on the fact that Ava mentioned Nora so openly.

Ava giggled. 

“I am harmless!” 

_Why am I not so sure about that anymore._

_“_ Harmless right.. but not armless or fingerless, since I recall someone touching my freckles” Sara tickled

“I am sorry, but you are so.. your freckles are beautiful.. not my fault really, YOU shouldn’t wander around showing them off like that..” Ava replied back

“The nerve! I can’t with you.” Sara laughed off“ Well, good think I chose to wear a t-shirt today, imagine if I had..” Sara stopped herself, unfortunately a few seconds too late to avoid both of their imaginations to run free. They both blushed as Sara kept staring at the stove and Ava squinted on a poor attempt to have x-ray vision. 

“Harmlesssss ” Ava giggled back after a while, not quite happy with the lack of the superpowers that would allow her to see all ofSara’s freckles. 

Sara shook off the flush. _Get a grip Lance._

“yeah right… you are a puppy we know” Sara teased back pointing at Ava

Ava smiled and just rolled her eyes playfully.

“Alright, here we go…just some bread and scrambled eggs to soak up that alcohol” Sara said as she set a plate of food in front of Ava. 

“Smells delish! I’m sure it’s gonna be the best meal of these last weeks, thanks Sara!” Ava said delighted as she looked down at the food.

“Most welcome” Sara replied softly as she set her own plate down and sat.

“Humm.. tastes good too” Ava said as she munched her first bite.

Sara smiled pleased with the little moments and surprisingly happy that Ava Sharpe, of all people, liked her scrambled eggs.

“Sara?”

“Yeah?” Sara looked up distractedly

“You are a keeper” Ava said earnestly while pointing at Sara with her fork

“Just..eat” Sara scoffed half-heartedly as blush creep on her. “Sap”

“Maybe I care for you” Ava shrugged with a little content smile gracing her lips.

After Ava’s last words, Sara didn’t have the strength to take her eyes from her food until there was none. This was uncharted territory. Y _ou better just stay still Lance. It’s the alcohol talking for both of you._

As they finished eating, Sara stood up to clean up. Relieved to face the kitchen sink and not Ava’s eyes. Ava, still a bit wobbly, stood up as well, ready to help out.

“That’s ok Ava, I don’t want you breaking my stuff, give it to me” Sara amused as she motioned for Ava’s plate.

“Sorry… I’m just getting tired “ Ava mumbled as she yawned.

“It’s ok, I’ll sort out a place for you to sleep, give me just a couple minutes to get this out of the way” Sara said as she turned towards the sink, ready to wash the few items they’ve used. Ready to tuck Ava in so they wouldn’t have to be on each others faces any longer.

“Sara..” Ava rasped

Sara froze. Ava was too close now, she could feel Ava’s body heat on her back, her breath on her neck, her voice too close to Sara’s ears. 

“Sara ?” Ava whispered again as she placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder.

Sara’s eyes were now wide open resembling a deer caught by the headlights . 

“Yeah?” Sara asked tentatively without turning.

“Hum.. can we.. I .. I mean .. shower?”

“WHAT??” 

“I know, I’m sorry… I don’t want to ..you know.. you been so kind and.. but.. I so much miss a good shower.. I promise to be quick.. just the places I have been using are not that.. homely and I never properly feel at easy.. and I.. just would really really like to take a shower.. pleassee” Ava rambled in a pleading voice

“ Oh! yeah.. you want to shower..of course … “ Sara breath out

“You sure? Really?” 

Sara turned around just in time to see that silly happy smile on Ava’s _Cute_ face. _Not cute Lance. More like a kid on Christmas._ Sara smiled back .

“Of course I am sure! look, you go take a shower and I’ll get your clothes washed downstairs in the laundry room so you can wear that again tomorrow, maybe we’ll be lucky and get your keys by then. Meanwhile I’ll get you something to wear for the night, what you say?”

As Sara was finishing the sentence, all she could feel was Ava around her. Ava had in a sudden motion just hugged Sara so tightly that Sara just stood there, trying to remember what breathing was all about.

“Thank you Sara Lance” Ava whispered.

“Handsy” Sara uttered, mostly in an attempt to steady herself

Ava let go and chuckled“Sorry… It has been a while since I felt kindness.. about the handsy… look you have been warned!” 

_I so not was warned of all this. God_!

“Com’on I’ll show you to the bathroom.. “ Sara started walking towards her bedroom.

“Uhhhh… Ava is being taken into the place of worships!” Ava declared

“WHAT?” Sara snapped back confused

“Nothing.. just your bedroom with that step, I have been thinking it looks like an altar.. worships or sacrifices? ” Ava wiggled her eyebrows 

“Since when has my bedroom been in your head Ava Sharpe? ” Sara smirked, although not so confidently as she wished

“Puff… I plead the 5th ” Ava waved her off

“Convenient” Sara laughed while taking Ava inside her bedroom.

“ Ok, so here’s the bathroom, let us start the water running as it takes a bit to warm up” Sara said as she stretched over the shower to get to the taps.

“Little T-rex arms there hum?” Ava snorted

Sara glared at her and pointed a warning finger.

“Anywayyy…you can use whatever you want. Clean towels there and you can wear that robe, its clean. Meanwhile I’ll sort out some clothes for you and leave them on the bed. They may be a bit shorter than what you’re used to but..” 

Sara pointed at Ava’s goofy face menacingly“No Jokes! Don’t be rude!” 

Ava pouted while looking at her with puppy eyes. 

“Ava Sharpe, pay attention! No pouting or puppy eyes while I’m explaining you stuff !” 

“okkkk MUM” Ava said while trying to, very unsuccessfully,roll her eyes as a sign of annoyance.

Sara chuckled. 

“You are such a handful… Now, strip down.”

Ava smirked raising an eyebrow.

“Not that Ava! God! I’m talking about laundry Sharpe! I’ll wait outside the door for your clothes” Sara said completely flustered as she got out the bathroom.

As she finished sorting a big enough t-shirt and some shorts for Ava, Sara heard her calling from the bathroom.

“Yeah? You done” Sara asked at the bathroom door

Ava opened it enough to give Sara her clothes “Yea-P , There you go, all stripped”

Sara eyes went all over the place, trying to not focus on what would never ever be unseen and would be forever tattooed in Sara’s little brain: Ava Sharpe in all her glorious nakedness. 

“Thank you..I’ll take ..care of it..” Sara managed to say, turning around swiftly, blushing profusely while gasping for air.

As Ava got into the shower, Sara had to double back towards the bathroom.

_Shit.._

“Hey Ava? “ Sara said as she spoke towards the slightly open door

“Yeah?” Ava shouted now from inside the shower

“I’m.. going downstairs to laundry room to get your stuff sorted ok? If i’m not here when you step out don’t freak out!” 

“I won’t don’t worry, I’m hoooomeee” Ava replied 

Sara chuckled and turned around. _Dork._

_“Ohhhh GOD! This feels Sooo good Sara!”_ Ava moaned, certainly happy for the shower.

And once more, for the thousandth time since she meet Ava a few hours ago, Sara froze and flushed and blushed and her eyes could, would, never be as open.

_No no no no no no no no. Laundry Lance._ Sara almost ran from the room, clenching dearly Ava’s dirty clothes as Ava’s voice still rang deep in her bones,.

_So much for the noise complaints from the neighbours._

//

_45 min should be enough for me to be able to look at her again._ Sara mused as she went back to her apartment, Ava’s clothes washed and dried.

As she step in, she couldn’t see of hear Ava, she was not in living room or kitchen. 

_Hope she didn’t pass out on the bathroom. God, I won’t ..I can’t.. deal with it right now._

“Ava?’ she called softly “I’m back” 

But Ava did pass out. Sprawled on Sara’s bed _like a freaking starfish_ , still in Sara’s robe, rosy skin from the hot shower, peacefully sleeping like a baby. 

Sara chuckled softly, leaving Ava’s washed clothes nearby, she went to cover her with a blanket. She then sat gently next to her, watching her for a while, in the hope that it would shed some light over all things Ava. 

Thousands of moments passed inside Sara’s head. A lifetime made by a few hours with Ava. 

Sara shook her head in disbelief and confusion and.. a infinity of undefined feelings.

“We just met” Sara whispered incredulous, then she smiled and tucked a stray hair behind Ava’s ear.

_Guess I am the one sleeping on the couch tonight._ Sara chuckled to herself. 

As Sara stood up, Ava mumble: “Thank you for being my shelter Sara”


	10. We will dance on your ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.  
> Ava and Sara talk.

The Morning After - Saturday Morning -

Ava felt comfy and warm. 

Ava felt like she used to, just a few weeks back, in the comfort of her home. Safe. Normal. 

A smile graced her face as she felt the silkiness and warmth of the sheets with her hands. The softness of the pillow against her cheeks. She sighed contentedly. 

As she slowly opened her eyes she saw them again: The morning flickers of light, that Ava Sharpe loved so much, were, once again, shining through. It felt so peaceful in here. She raised her hands slightly, catching and playing with the light in between her fingers, smiling as the air dust danced around the room. 

A song of serenity and warmth. The little dancing particles oblivious to the noise outside. The simplicity of all given things. When life was just that: the easiness of a moment. No pain, no responsibilities. No demands to Be or Have what one wasn’t or had not. 

The moments where Ava Sharpe was nothing else but herself. Free of everything she became and, most of all, free of all she didn’t want to be. Not a copy, not a bringer of death. 

As the light played, Ava smiled.

Sara watched enthralled, lost once more in all things that were Ava. Ava's fingers moving at a rhythm that, strangely, Sara somehow recognised and craved. As if Sara could feel them inside her chest, drawing more of those silly patterns, waking her from somber,pulsing life inside her heart again.

Ava sighed. Her rational mind poking at her, telling her this was a reality she could not live anymore.

She looked around, scanning this strange room, placing herself again in the world. _Sara._

As she looked towards the door she saw her turning towards the stove. Ava took a breath. _Ok, lets do this._

_/_

“ Hey”Ava said as she stepped out of the room, fully dressed now.

“Hey, good morning”Sara replied with a smile as she finished cutting fruit for them both.

“So..” Ava started, visibly embarrassed as she scratched her neck “I hope I wasn’t too much trouble yesterday, Idon’t remember doing anything too silly but ..I’m really sorry if I was inconvenient or whatever..” 

“Hey no.. you weren’t, don’t worry about it.” Sara assured “Did you sleep ok? you were pretty knackered yesterday”

“Yeah, it hasn’t been easy..but.. well, I actually slept amazingly,your bed is just wow.. amazing” Ava said and as she looked around she asked “We’re did you sleep?”

“Humm… there” Sara said distractedly, pointing with the knife towards the couch.

“Oh my god Sara! You shouldn’t.. I am so so sorry.. I shouldn’t”

“Hey! Don’t worry.. wouldn’t be the first and certainly won’t be the last time… I do crash there often… plus you are too ..long..for that couch” Sara said, waiting for the joke that would surely follow about her being shorter.

“Even then.. I am so sorry.. you shouldn’t be stopped from using your own bed because of some drunk person..I don’t know if I could do that, like.. now your bed will be smelling like me, a stranger” Ava rambled unimpressed with herself

Sara was, first -impressed with this new apologetic gracious Ava who was not making jokes about her size and who was genuinely embarrassed for being a burden;and second-terribly flustered at the thought of her bed smelling like Ava Sharpe. 

“Yeah right, like I said, don’t worry about it.. join me for breakfast?” she said as she quickly turned around towards the stove, hiding all and any emotion crossing her face.

“Oh.. yes I would love to. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You can get us some plates, cutlery and mugs? There, there and ..there” Sara pointed

“On it!” Ava answered, happy that she could be of some usefulness to this kind stranger.

Sara chuckled softly. Knowing that no matter how many lives one spent with Ava Sharpe, one would never fully grasp this woman.

Breakfast became just another pleasant moment together as they chatted about the previous night and all the silly things Ava did (at least those Sara was comfortable to share and relive). A lightness hovered above them, but as they finished, Sara knew she had to open up the game, because Ava would never. She didn’t know yet that both of them had a common enemy.

“Ava..”

“Yes?”

“We need to talk”

“Oh.., ok. That doesn’t sound good” Ava chuckled nervously “ Is it something improper I did yesterday?” she added with a cringe.

“No no, it’s not that.. it’s something else. Something serious.. I.. I’m gonna tell you a story I never told anyone. I mean, my friends know about it, like Zari and some other close friends, but they’ve never heard it from me… they were just there witnessing some moments.”

“Ok..” Ava responded tentatively, not fully understanding where this was going or even why she was about to be trusted with what looked like a very personal story.

“Look Sara, It’s not that I’m.. not interested? or that I don’t care? but I am sure i’m not the right person for you to talk about whatever this is.. this sounds cruel but, I really don’t mean to be cruel, is just that I have a… weird.. background lets say.. and.. I won’t be around for much longer.. so you know.. if like, what you need is just someone to listen and kind of take it to the grave then that’s me.. but if you need someone to support you further or so, I won’t be able to.. I’m sorry.. I.. I really wish I could but I just am not.. ” Ava trailed off, ending in an apologetic ashamed tone.

Sara sighed. She grabbed one of Ava’s hands, cupping it inside hers. And closed her eyes.

“Just, please. Just listen to me and then you decide what to do with it ok? I just need you to listen.” 

“Ok” Ava whispered, taken by Sara’s words and the tiredness and fear that came with them.

Sara opened her eyes and started “ My father was Quentin Lance, he was Chief…”

For what seemed hours, Ava listen intently all of Sara’s words. Sara’s history. Her deepest sorrows and pains. Everything. Her friends support and selfless dedication to finding the truth.Every- single -thing. And Ava, Ava felt all of it. All of the love, the fear,the regret, pain, hate, despair, disbelief, numbness, hopelessness, loneliness and helplessness. And Ava knew, all to it. For all of it had been carved in her heart as well. 

“… the same company you are also trying to destroy: A.V.A” Sara finished in the hope her words rang true.

Ava, who had spent the last minutes looking at how their hands were anchored on each other, snapped her head upwards as she heard Sara’s final words. 

Sara’s beautiful heartbroken blue eyes watched her earnestly. Sara saw it all. Ava’s surprise as their eyes met, Ava’s confusion as she still shook off Sara’s pain, Ava’s disbelief as she pieced it all together and Ava’s rage as she found out that much more than her life had been destroyed by them. 

Sara caressed Ava’s hands, bringing her focus back down again to where their hands were still clasped together. 

“The card you tried to take.. Ray’s card. He is one of my friends. “ Sara continued.

Ava glared at Sara, showing confusion, then comprehension and finally betrayal. 

Sara rushed, scared of Ava just lashing out “Listen.. please just listen. We have been inside A.V.A for more than a year now, trying to discover what they are up to, what is it that my dad and sister found that lead them to.. being murdered.”

“ We also saw you parked outside, but we didn’t knew who you were or your intentions, so we just ignored you. But then, yesterday, you showed up and mugged Ray..” Sara sighed, she felt a thousand years old and so so tired now.

“You…” Ava rasped “You knew?”

“Yeah… Mick saw it and we had to stop you”

“You had to stop me?” 

“Well not exactly, but I wasn’t about to let my friend be mugged in our own bar” Sara said annoyed

“Wait!” Ava raised her hands, index fingers pointing at Sara “You are telling me that YOU, Sara Lance, mugged me?”

“Well.. kind of? I just took back what was ours..” Sara said apologetic and somewhat ashamed

“I can’t believe…” And then Ava just trailed off laughing, completely, overwhelmingly, surprisingly and strangely lost in laugh, throwing her head back and laughing with all that was left in her heart.

Sara just watched. Confused. Also prepared just in case Ava decided to punch her.

As Ava recovered from her fit, she looked at Sara. Smiling and shaking her head. Eyes full of fondness. “You are something else Sara Lance”

Sara shrugged timidly, still not sure if she would be punched.

“I am sorry, really. I didn’t mean to cause any distress, but as the night grew we became more uncertain and definitely more curious about your intentions. I was sure you were not with them ..”

“Most definitely not with them!” Ava assured almost offended by the thought

“Ava, please… Talk to me… Please tell me your story, help me and let me help you, we want the same thing I think. Please tell me, you know my intentions already.. I trusted you with the most important thing I have now, my only reason to keep breathing.. ” Sara almost pleaded

Ava sighed as she looked over Sara’s shoulder, towards the city beyond the window wall.

“I guess I could.. well.. I think I _should_ tell you actually” Ava begun.

Ava smiled so so sadly. Breathing deeply. Taking her time. Tears dancing in her eyes, awaiting to be set free.

“Did they take someone from you too?” Sara asked softly

Ava chuckled. “Yeah, kind of..”

_Breath in, Breath out, 1..2..3.. There’s nothing else to lose._

“Sara.. What I am about to tell you no one else, No one, can EVER know. Not even your team and not even when all this has… ended. We can tell them parts of it but not all of it. Do you understand? Do you accept this?” Ava asked most seriously.

Sara mused for sometime. “I don’t have much of a choice do I Ava?”

“No Sara, not in this case.”

“Ok.. tell me. Everything. Then we can talk about what we can share with the others”.

Ava sighed. Once again. Then she started telling her story, reliving it under Sara’s blues.

“My name is Ava Sharpe, I was the Assistant Director at CSC my job was … then about 4 weeks ago, I got this _Extraction Request_ …”

Ava confessed all to it. Every single thing, every thought she had, every inch of shame and despair. Every doubt. Every tear.

She told her of her little note with Nora’s number, her last and only treasure hidden in her wallet, she told her about it and of all it meant. 

She confessed her thoughts of death and her painful longing for a few real last memories of her own. 

Ava ripped her heart out and put it in Sara’s hands. Not that it matter much since Ava’s time was ticking away really fast and both her plan and mind hadn’t changed: She would go down with A.V.A, she had too. And also this she explained Sara.

Once Ava finished, stoping on the moment her eyes met Sara’s hands at the bar, she looked up from them to meet Sara’s eyes and Sara.. Sara was sobbing in silence. Because the pain she felt was so deep it could not be voiced. 

Ava tilted her head, and gently wiped Sara’s tears. Ava’s eyes never so tender and thankful.

“It’s ok Sara. I’m ok with it now.”

Sara dropped her forehead on Ava’s shoulder almost defeated by sadness. Ava closed her eyes as she gently leaned her face on Sara’s head. 

Sighing, Ava whispered “Thank you Sara. Thank you for listening and mostly, thank you for making me feel real for a night.” 

Sara cried in silence.Exhausted and overwhelmed by all to it. There were no words capable of describing the havoc inside. Sara had been depleted of life once again.

//

The rest of the morning was spent in silence and thought. Both trying to make sense of things that were and of the things that were to be. Ava adjusting her plans to include and use the Legends help, Sara.. well Sara couldn’t think clearly. How could she? Human cloning is not something you take lightly and just move on with your life. Specially when it involves someone you.. _care?_

They agreed to go and meet the “Legends”. Tell them the things that could be told. Re-adjust the plans and work together. 

“Please Sara, remember what we talked about.. please, I beg you… Please let me go with some dignity”

Sara bite her lip and shed a tear, she couldn’t deny that to Ava. But she wasn’t also prepared to lose anyone else, and Ava’s words sounded so final. 

“Ok. I promise.” 

Then together they left towards the bar.

//

-Saturday Afternoon-

Everyone was already at the bar, having received Sara’s message they all were waiting impatiently. 

“Finally!” Zari shouted frustrated “We’ve been waiting for hours now! You and your stupid cryptic messages Lance… “ 

“Zari, it’s been 10 min since.” Gideon added trying to tune down the mood.

“Yeah? 10 min? it’s Sara we are talking about! Anything is possible! The world my just implode in the next 2 seconds because: Sara!” Zari gestured furiously

“Calm your tits love” Charlie said softly

Zari glared. Everyone froze. You would never want to piss Zari off. That was like sitting on a open gunpowder barrel with a big ass cigar on your mouth.

“Love..” Charlie tried again “She is here now, let her talk, so we all stop worrying, yeah?”

Zari huffed and mumbled something that sounded like: good luck, no sex, couch, half-year.

Ava was definitely amused by all these shenanigans.

Sara just sighed. She was still exhausted and for all the love she had for the legends, and specially for Zari, she didn’t have the strength to deal with it now.

“Ok, just..please just listen” Sara said quietly

Everyone looked worriedly at her. This was definitely not their Sara, Sara was always feisty and implacable with her friends rants. This was the defeated Sara who lost her family and almost lost her will to live. They all then looked furious, and that anger was quickly shot at Ava.

_What have you done bitch?_ A collective unsaid thought flew in between them.

Ava just widen her eyes. Wow! They were fierce when it came to protect Sara. Ava raised her hands in a protective gesture “Look, maybe I should leave you to it.. can I just have my car keys Sara?” 

“No!” Sara added quickly “You are not going anywhere” and she looped her arm around Ava’s pushing her close.

The Legends just look at each other, some confused others surprised with the closeness Sara let transpire with a stranger she had just met. Specially odd because Sara had become so detached from people since her family was taken away.

“Guys, just please.. sit and keep your shit together. I.. we, need you to listen. Listen and don’t interrupt, you can ask stuff in the end ok?” 

They all agreed and sat, Zari huffed. 

Mick grunted but joined them “I suspect we may need this” he said as he set a bottle of whiskey and a few glasses on the table.

“Yeah, I think we will… Ava do you want to start?” Sara said softly.

Ava looked a bit stressed, breathing in and out loudly as if to pace her heart and mind. 

“Ok. So.. well it’s a short story for now.. Basically,A.V.A has an underground division. In there they are performing experiments, human experiments, playing god with science and genetics. They have destroyed my life, they did things I don’t feel comfortable explaining now, but what I know is that they are doing this experiments and it will affect more people in the future.. we need to stop it before it becomes unstoppable. I suspect some people that work at the highest levels of CSC - Cyber and Scientific Crimes - are involved. I used to work there and got a report related to A.V.A and some dirty work to be done for them.”

“Oh that’s why I couldn’t find anything on you. You are a federal agent! a governmental -suit-ghost” Zari scorned 

“Shush Zari!” Sara admonished 

“That’s correct” Ava confirmed, although she didn’t tell Zari that it was also because she was a clone.

“Wouldn’t mind seeing her in a suit” Mick muttered.

Sara’s glare did not go unnoticed. 

“Well, anyway. That’s it about A.V.A “ Ava said

“So, what was your plan?” Nate asked

Ava was obviously uncomfortable now, she knew they would not take lightly her previous plan. She looked at Sara searching for support and got a gentle nod. _Go on, I’ll backup you up._

_“_ Well, my plan was… and you have to understand I didn’t knew any of you and I definitely didn’t knew you were the good guys.”

Zari was not enjoying how this was going on. Nor Gideon, who just arched an eyebrow.

Ava sighed. “My plan was, to get Ray’s card, as he is the most senior employee, and sneak in the lab this weekend.. the security is relaxed during night and weekends, it’s like ghost town.. well once in I would set the place up and… blow it on Monday” She finished in a almost inaudible whisper

“WHAT?” Nate, Ray and Charlie shouted at the same time

“But we would be working on Monday” Ray added confused

“Yeah.. I know” Ava said “ See, I couldn’t let any of the staff survive, because if I did, then A.V.A would be able to recover it’s investigations and experiments in a matter of time… I wanted to just cut the snake’s head once and for all..that included you”

“You were gonna blow up my girlfriend??? ” Zari shouted angrily 

“Man… that’s harsh.. i’m just the mail person” Charlie whispered

Ava dropped her head down, ashamed and sorrowful. 

Zari was so pissed.

“Zari.. it’s not that our plan would be any better” Sara intervened

“What you mean Sara? We didn’t have plan to MASS MURDER GOOD INNOCENT PEOPLE!” Zari spat still glaring at Ava.

“Well.. it’s not that we would let them go with a simple slap on their hands..and there’s always casualties.. our plan just wasn’t as advanced as Ava’s” Sara reasoned.

“I can think of a casualty right now” Zari threatened Ava.

Ava sighed.

“Look, I understand what you are feeling Zari. But know that I was, am, desperate. Maybe even blinded by all of it… I am so so sorry that I even thought of hurting you all, Sara told me how much goodness and selflessness there is in you… but I didn’t know that before, and I would never hurt you or think of it if I knew that..” 

Ava continued.

“The things that are happening in that underground are bigger than all of us.. and they must be stopped. Not just for vengeance or grief.. they must be stopped because what they are doing threatens everyone alive and endangers humanity’s future”

Charlie gently rubbed Zari’s back “It’s ok Love, she has a point.. “

Zari knows it. But Zari is Zari and Zari never backs-down, specially from protecting those she loves.

“I’ve got you under my radar now Bitch” She stared at Ava.

Ava chuckled sweetly. _It sounds like a truce or at least a temporary ceasefire._

“What’s the plan now” Mick asked , bringing everyone back to earth.

They discussed options, together. As a team. Bouncing back ideas and fears. One objective in mind: destroy the lab for once and for all.

Finally they decide to do a new recon the next day.Nate would get in mentioning a odd job that needed to be checked before people started working on Monday, he would keep an eye just in case someone decided to come in for the weekend, while Sara and Ava would sneak in through the back. 

Their primary objectives were to check if there was any other way into the underground and to do another proper security recognisance (Sara’s skills from her dad and Ava’s from bureau should be enough for that).

Zari would, from the bar, make sure no logs or videos of them were recorded. And If anyone suspected they had been tampered, good old Handyman Nate would just assure them that he heard or saw no one while he was inside.

Sounded like a solid first step. Ava felt more confident now that she had a team backing her up. 

But Sara wasn’t that happy and she couldn’t say it out loud, so she whispered “ Ava,isn’t it dangerous for you to go in? since you know.."

“Maybe, but you are not going in alone. And, one way or another, I have to see this through” Ava said too softly as she gently squeezed Sara’s forearm. 

Then she stood up.

“Yeah.. uhhh.. so guys that’s basically it.. Can I just.. get a coffee please? I don’t feel like whiskey just yet, a coffee would be very welcome” Ava said.

“I agree!” said Ray happily as he stood up “Come, let us make some coffee.”

Ava smiled softly “I appreciate it, and I guess I owe you an apology for the ..hum you know.. taking your card thing?” 

“Oh..that! Never mind I forgive you”Ray winked

Ava giggled, because that was exactly what she had told Ray when they bumped into each other the other night.

As they walked towards the kitchen, Ray asked ”So Ava, how do you like your coffee?”

The legends watched them both as they walked side by side, talking in a friendly tone as if the world wasn’t perishing under A.V.A ’s scythe.

“Well Ray, you won’t believe it.. I think you’ll maybe even make fun of me… but I like it ” she said shyly as they entered the kitchen, the rest of the sentence unheard by the people still at the table.

Sara smiled softly at their dynamics. Ava could so well fit in this bunch of people. Well, Ava looked like she would fit anywhere she wanted to.

“Nooooo…I can’t believe it! I love it too ! ” they heard Ray excited little girly scream from inside the kitchen.

Zari just rolled her eyes, waved her hands and said dryly “ I can’t. I am so.. unimpressed right now.”

Charlie and Gideon chuckled. 

“So, we have a new plan then..” Nate concluded

“Yeah, we do” Sara said“We blow that fucking place and then we dance on their ashes”


	11. It's too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday at Mick's with a few last happy memories for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback.  
> I am happy people are enjoying the story, commenting and kuddo-ing. 
> 
> Let's see where it will lead us all. 
> 
> See you soon

-Saturday late afternoon (cont)-

“So..Sara Lance” Ava started

“Yes, Ava Sharpe?” Sara questioned as she raised an eyebrow

“I was wondering, since I don’t have any money, if I could enjoy one last serve of your personal stash”

“You getting too comfy taking my stuff Sharpe” Sara snorted teasingly, barely hiding the glimmers of happiness she felt for having Ava Sharpe enjoying her stuff “You need to work your way out to pay me back” 

“Well, we can always just sneak out and get it over with” Ava deadpanned 

“What do you mean sneak out and get it over with?” Sara smirked teasingly

“The job Lance..we can just go and get it over with tonight. I’m all for it, it’s not that I have anywhere to go or anything else to do” Ava gestured in frustration 

“Easy there… let’s just have a nice dinner all together, enjoy the night, rest, and then tomorrow we ‘get it over with’ “ Sara said winking, Ava just huffed .

“.. look.. even if we wanted, it wouldn’t be possible to go tonight… Nate would have no excuse to ‘do the odd job’ on a Saturday night..” Sara said patiently. 

She knew Ava was anxious and she wanted, above anything else, for Ava to enjoy a few more hours of fun and carelessness. A few last real memories. That was the greatest gift Sara could give her.

“Ok.. I guess you have a good point..” Ava sighed

“Don’t I always?” Sara smiled teasingly “I’m surprised you haven’t got used to it already”

Ava scoffed and roll her eyes half-amusedly.

“There she is… the cocky Sara” 

Sara grinned and wiggling her brows added “Don’t fool yourself Sharpe.. you love it.”

Ava tilted her head and looked, really looked into Sara’s eyes.

“There’s no point in..”

“Yo! Sara, Ava.. dinner is here! Pizza time c’mon” Nate shouted

Ava’s words where left unsaid.

Sara wondered how that sentence would have been finished.. _There’s no point in.. loving it or denying it?_ two sentence endings that held such different promises. 

“Let’s go Ava, I am happy you’ll be join me and my family” 

Ava simply nodded, a grateful smile playing on her lips.

Dinner was.. well..legendary. These guys were so funny and wild. The most awkward conversations took place, triggered by Ray’s geekiness or Nate’s historical references, always digressing with Charlie’s and Mick’s inappropriate comments and completely sliced by Zari’s sarcastic remarks. It was a fun show to watch. 

Gideon, Sara and now Ava, just witnessed all of it, and snorted and chuckled and gasped and most of all: they laughed. A lot. This group was a riot. 

“Well, lets not mention that time Sara went all ninja on that guy” Charlie said

“Wohhh there! Leave me out of this” Sara quickly added

“Ohh afraid of your own dirty laundry are we Sara” Zari teased

Sara glared. _Please Zari… no!_

“I’m still short of a pool cue stick” Mick grunted

“Ah! that was epic” Ray cheered 

“Not for Sara” Nate snorted 

“Shut up” Sara said grumpily

“I have to agree that watching that episode unfold was a very interesting learning Sara” Gideon added

“Oh shush Gid, don’t go all Dr. Freud on me” Sara snarked

“Well.. I am curious now. Anyone care to elaborate” Ava said, facing Sara’s glare with a mischievous look.

“Well..” Charlie started “You see, our friend here, being so hot and thirsty all the time” 

“That was a long time ago, I was young and foolish” Sara justified

Mick, of all people, snorted.

“Well, our young and foolish friend here, was having a great time flirting with one hot brunette one day, all mellow and stuff.. when a guy came over and grabbed said brunette and took her away from Miss Lance here” Zari started not only immune to Sara’s deadly gaze but mostly fuelled by it. 

_Payback time is bitch Lance._

Zari made a show of it, gesturing and voicing almost theatrically each sentence.

“Now..” she continued “Sara is many things, but one thing she is not .. is someone to let her gold be taken away.. and that brunette my friends, she was gold to one Sara Lance” 

Ava smiled teasingly at Sara and whispered “How interesting.. I took your gold and throne recently..” 

“I’ve told you: I’ve changed” Sara whispered back annoyed with this whole mocking

“Because” Ray added looking at Ava “This particular brunette was one of Sara’s martial arts customers..”

“..and she was trying to get to “know her” for a while now” Nate added

“ to ‘Lance’ her as she used to say.. ridiculous” Snorted Zari

“For fuck sake guys…” Sara murmured, now blushing profusely

“Shush Sara, I must know this… I will after all be stuck with you in the lab tomorrow..don’t want to get my self ‘Lanced’ “Ava added playfully

_“_ Sara, being her true self, just went after the guy.. mind she was way too tipsy already.. I suspect she was nervous from having her chance with said brunette..what was her name?” Charlie asked

“I was not nervous.. I was enjoying my night” Sara justified raising her finger almost in Charlie’s face

“Nicka? Nya? Ni-something” Nate said

“Nyssa wasn’t it?” Gideon added

“That! Nyssa.. so Sara here just went after them, grabbed Nyssa and smacked the Guy’s hand out of Nyssa’s” 

“What was it Sara said?” Ray asked cheerfully

“Get the fuck off my woman” Mick clarified

Sara was mortified. Hiding her face behind her palms, sliding almost under the table in a vague tentative to escape.

Ava smirked as she grabbed Sara’s arm and pulled her up “Woman up Lance, the story ain’t over.”

Zari snorted. _This tall bitch is growing on me._

Nate laughed out loud.. “Oh man…that was a epic line..I wish I had it in me to use it someday”

“I was surprised she managed to speak so ‘eloquently’ .. she was so hammered!” Charlie snorted

“So Ava” Zari added with mirth in her eyes “Of course this not the end of it..cause you know… it’s Sara Lance !” 

Ava just nodded expectantly.

“The guy just stood there mouth open, glaring at her.. fuming! and he shouted ” Charlie continued

“ ‘What the fuck you think you’re doing?’ ” Mick added

“Nyssa was just like: Sara… Sara.. Sara ” Nate said

“Then, mighty Lance here, just said ..” Zari pointed at Mick

“Don’t worry Nys I got this covered” Mick recalled

“Shit Mick, you know all her lines” Charlie said surprised

“Well, Lance always makes it memorable” Mick added dismissively

They all snorted again.

“So, as the guy approached, our ninja here, just grabbed a cue stick from the corner.. and smack it on the guys head - just like that: no mercy. ” Zari continued

“AND” Ray added “after the guy went down, She just got into that ninja stance using the 2 broken pieces of the cue as if they were batons” 

“Oh man..that was kind of scary” Nate added “I thought she was gonna kick everyone’s ass, including ours, she looked wild and dangerous” 

“Yeah.. I remember regretting not having my insurance up to date” Mick said

“I thought it was sexy” Charlie added, getting a smack from Zari

“I bet it was.. so What happen next?” Ava asked with a sparkle in her eyes

“You like it rough Blondie?” Mick asked

“No… but.. I do appreciate a woman who can stand her ground and break a cue in some john’s head” Ava added almost seductively, bumping into Sara’s shoulder

“Oh for fuck sake..not you too Ava!” Sara deadpanned

They all burst in laugh.

“So what happened next?!” Ava asked curiously

They all just kept laughing.

She looked over at Sara and she was now smacking her forehead on the table, grunting.

“Well Ava” Gideon said, trying to keep a serious face since the others couldn’t stop laughing “what happened next was that Nyssa screamed”

“What? Why?” Ava asked surprised

“That’s my fucking boyfriend Lance!!!” they all said at the same time

“NOOOOOO….” Ava gasped

“YEEEEESSSS” they all shouted amused

Ava, with her mouth wide open, just slowly, really slowly, looked at Sara.

“Oh God… this is precious.. my poor tiny ninja” Ava said as she rubbed Sara’s back.. and then she laughed, joining the legends in a wild roar while Sara just kept smacking her head on the table.

“I have an excellent Gay-dar she says” Zari snorted sarcastically. 

The final stab in Sara’s pride.

//

“Ok guys, time to open the doors.. it’s game night” Mick said as he stood up.

They all stood up, it was second nature now to help each other, and that included helping Mick set up the bar and even help out when the place was crowded. They were family.

Sara and Ava stayed at the table.

“Come on, if you don’t stand up I can’t go help, you are blocking my way Lance” Ava said softly

“I want you to know that I am not that person anymore” Sara said “I have shitty unforgiving friends, that’s my biggest flaw”

“Sara, they love you! and who cares about what I think? ” Ava responded amusedly

“I do” Sara confessed shyly

“Well..” Ava sighed “First of all, what I think is short-term and you know it… soon what I think won’t be important anymore.. and second AND most importantly - I don’t think less of you just because you know how to have fun. I actually would have loved to be there and laughed it out with you and the guys”

_If you had been there, I probably wouldn’t given a shit about Nyssa._

Sara was startled by her own thoughts. _Oh boy.._

“I would love to share with you my stupid misadventures if only I knew which ones are really mine!! … so … Come ooonnnn..” Ava said as she gently pushed Sara our of her seat “.. lets go enjoy our last night. I may even get lucky and see the tiny ninja tonight” Ava winked

“Oh shut up” Sara said as she blushed

_-Saturday night -_

The bar had been open fora few hours now and it was crowded. Full of voices and laugh and glasses chinking. People watching the highlights of game on the tv, others just enjoying each others company, some dancing. The place was full of life and Ava was loving it all. She was just someone else among the crowd, surrounded by her new..almost friends. Companions surely!

Ava wasn’t much of a sports fan, so she basically spent the whole time sipping Sara’s whiskey, criticising the stupid rules of the game or the excessive reactions from the crowd, but specially picking on anything coming from Sara.

They basically spent the whole time bickering, indifferent to anyone around. Completely absorbed by each other, toeing the line, stepping in and out, dancing gently around it while the whiskey and the noise around made everything easy.

“God,I can’t with you! how can someone be so tiny, so feisty, so cocky and so WRONG at the same time?” Ava said as she pointed towards the screen

_“_ What do you mean? I am always right, even you admitted that earlier Sharpe! and I may be tiny but I am more than enough for you” Sara said half annoyed, eyebrow raise and lips in a petulant pouting

Ava turned, facing her now, head tilted and eyes on the floor, that little smile coming through. Ava’s eyes scrutinised every inch of Sara as they roamed upwards, as if this was the most serious mission they would ever get, slowly almost to painfully to bear in stillness. 

_I will stand my ground_ Sara thought, as she felt the fire ignited by Ava’s eyes roaring inside. Ava’s smile growing as she drank every inch of Sara. 

Sara could do nothing else but wait for Ava’s eyes to slowly come to meet her own.

And so they did. Almost timidly at first, as if asking for consent. As Ava tilted her head theother way, her face shifted from one of contemplation to one of challenge. 

_I will stand my ground. I will stand my ground._ _I will stand my ground -_ this was now a prayer in Sara’s head _\- who the fuck is this woman?_

Ava raised her eyebrow,bit her bottom lip and her eyes then became provocative and mischievous.

Sara keep her cool demeanour as much as she could, not daring to breath although a low gasp escaped her as she watched Ava’s bottom lip slowly sliding in between her teeth until being gently released. 

Ava’s chuckle was as smooth as the small smirk that graced her face. Ava winked almost too intimately.

Never unlocking her gaze and leaning just that little bit, Ava whispered in a low tone “We’ll never know will we Lance?” and then she walked away but not before gently brushing her shoulder on Sara’s. 

Leaving Sara to burn alone. 

“What the holy fffuckK was that ?” Zari exhaled almost breathless herself

“That my dear, was Sara Lance being eye fu-ck-ed in the middle of a public space” Charlie chuckled half mockingly half amazed at what she had just witnessed. 

“Uh! I hope Mick has a fire extinguisher somewhere, poor Sara needs it” Ray gasped with his eyes wide open, shyly walking away.

Zari patted Sara’s backand whispered teasingly “Hope it was as good for you as it was for us Sa-ra” Sara just blinked. 

Zari gently closed Sara’s mouth with her finger, and before walking away with Charlie she murmured “Whip-P-ed!” 

Sara felt a sudden overpowering accumulation of electricity in the air, reminders of those summer storms about to hit you so hard, that you could do nothing else but dance in the rain. 

As her skin tingled with an invisible fire, she just kept staring towards where Ava had left a few minutes before. A wide grin tookover Sara as she shook her head, a vain attempt to get free from that invisible grip Ava had still around her,‘ _I surely wouldn’t mind finding out, Ava’_ she mumbled. _I need a cold shower._

//

“You haven’t taken your eyes of her” Zari whispered, as she joined Sara, who was now sitting alone at her quiet corner at the bar.

“What?” Sara asked ask she dragged her eyes from Ava to Zari

“Exactly.” Said Zari raising her eyebrow

“What are you getting into Sara?”

“Nothing.. I’m just curious about her” Sara admitted

“Hum… you sure is just that Sara?” 

“What else could it be Zari, I met her last night… “

“Well, it didn’t take much more than that for me to fall for Charlie so…” 

“Ohhh love at first sight… you’re such a romantic… my my… the world is about to end” Sara taunted

“Zip it Lance. At least I know where I stand with Charlie.. you and her..not so much” Zari said as she pointed towards Ava

Sara sighed. 

“Look, it doesn’t matter anyway. The only thing linking us is that damn lab. And once this is all over, we won’t.. have any other link” 

“If you say so..” Zari said unconvinced “Just don’t let them take anything else, or anyone else, from you” she concluded and went to join Charlie and the rest of the guys at the pool table.

Sara breathed slowly and deeply. Letting Zari’s words settle in her mind. _If it only was that easy and simple._

It wasn’t just about stopping A.V.A from taking anyone else from her. It was about Ava not wanting to be taken and cease to exist. Sara looked towards Ava again, watching her choose a song on Mick’s old jukebox.

She smiled and drank all of Ava’s presence, promising to herself and the cosmos that she would never ever forget this amazing person. Clone or no clone, Ava deserved to be remembered.

Ava was now gently swinging at the sound of an old 80’s classic. Enjoying herself. Lost in the music. Sara watched fascinated. All of the sudden she saw Ava rolling her eyes. Sara was confused, but then she understood: a guy was coming closer and closer, trying to dance with her. Sara chuckled at how unimpressed Ava looked. 

Ava looked at him sideways, but he seemed not to understand the message, so once again Ava just sighed and slightly turned her back to him to just look around the room. As she didso, her eyes immediately darted into Sara’s direction, who was staring intently, a small smile on her face welcoming Ava’s eyes.

Ava smiled back,mouthed “ _JOHN”_ and rolled her eyes making the goofiest bored face ever.

Sara laughed whole heartedly . _Fun Ava. Adorable Ava._

Ava winked.

Sara bit her lip. 

Someone was now flirting with Sara. She didn't even notice. Only Ava did.

Ava tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. Eyes always Sara, she started walking towards her.

Sara was imprisoned by Ava’s eyes and that force she whirls around when she comes to take what is hers.

As before, each step Ava took was marked with Sara’s heartbeat. All fading. Nothing else existed but them both. Ava extended her hand for Sara to take. She did, of course she did. She would always take Ava’s hand, even if she didn’t knew it yet.

Ava dragged Sara towards the jukebox, where people still danced.

Then Ava stopped and pushed Sara against her body, faces inches apart, bodies glued, Ava’s intense gaze stripping down Sara’s light blues.

“Can you dance Sara Lance?” Ava whispered

“I..I…” Sara was a blushing mess, flustered by all the touching inches.

“That’s ok” Ava said as she twirled Sara around, pulling her even closer she added “Just follow my lead Lance”

And so they danced, gracefully as if this was something they’ve always done together, enjoying each others warmth. Laughing at the silly music choices from people around them. Mick’s jukebox was full of good weird oldies. It was fun to watch the younger crowd enjoying albeit somewhat confused by the sounds of the 80s.

“That is so wrong!” Ava Said

“What?” Sara smiled

“Someone doing robot-dance at the sound of A-ah! ”

Sara laughed carelessly, both by Ava’s ranting and by having actually seen the culprit.

“That’s my favourite smile” Ava said softly as she locked her eyes on Sara

“What smile?” Sara asked breathlessly

Ava touched the top of Sara’s nose and said “The one you do, where you crinkle the top of your nose” 

“Ava, I want to kiss you”

“Oh” 

Ava’s smile slowly started to drop, and then she frowned.

“Sara, you know you can’t, you know who.. what I am.”

“Yeah… I know but..” Sara said sighing, dropping her eyes towards the floor

“Come here” Ava said as she pulled Sara into a hug “Don’t be sad, you deserve more than this” 

Sara chuckled as she nested her face inbetween Ava’s shoulder and neck. 

“Are you saying I deserve more than the perfect woman?.. I guess that may be hard to top..” 

“At least she will be real Sara” Ava murmured

_If only I’ve had met you before… but was there ever a before?_

Slowly, just so very slowly Ava felt all the warmth fading away, her thoughts becoming a thousand tiny cuts.

As the song finished, Ava detached herself from Sara.

“Where are you going? What’s wrong? ” Sara asked hurriedly

“Nothing.. I just need a bit of fresh air… you should find a new dancing partner“ Ava said softly

“Not good enough for you Sharpe?” Sara replied with a unsure smirk

“Oh, you are definitely a better dancing partner than any of these _Johns_ ” Ava teased with a wink and a smiled that did not reach her eyes. 

As she walked away towards the door, Ava’ s stride became more and more unemotional, the spell breaking as the distance between them grew. Sara never saw the tears that fell with each step.

Zari watched them both. Worried that it was already too late for Sara.

//

“Guys, something weird happened” Leo said as he approached the Legends

“What?” Mick asked from behind the counter

“A black van just came and snatched your tall blonde friend” 

“WHAT?” Sara shouted, rapidly standing up and running for the door, dropping her glass on the floor.

“Shit” the rest of the legends said in unison.

“Bunch of gorillas got out, grabbed her and just disappeared.. we couldn’t even check the plates” Leo added

“Why would anyone take her?” Ray asked confused

“I’m gonna go check the neighbourhood cameras” Zari said as she quickly stood and went to the backroom to get her laptop. Whatever this was, Zari felt and saw how it affected Sara, and she knew she had to do something immediately to stop her from spiralling again.

“Coming with you” Charlie said quickly joining her sensing Zari’s stress.

“Go check on Sara” Mick told Ray and Nate.

“Leo, tell us everything again, any detail is important, what type of van, their clothes, any words, accent.. anything..” Gideon said 

//

“Sara” Nate shouted as he left the bar and saw her walking around aimlessly.

Sara looked distressed, eyes wide and wild, walking back and forth on the side walk, looking everywhere, anywhere..nowhere.

“Ava…” she repeated over and over clasping Ava’s wallet that she found on the floor.

“Sara.. Zari is checking the cameras around, she’ll get something and we then can get them… Come let’s go inside” Ray added gently as he squeezed Sara’s shoulders, trying to ground her. 

Sara was petrified, only she knew what this really meant for Ava. _Extraction. Return Asset. Dead or alive. Further Experiments…_

“She’s gone.. It’s too late..”


	12. In her darkness the light became brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava was taken and Sara and the legends try to find out what happened.

“What have you got?” Sara shouted towards Zari

“Still working on listing the one’s with recording, need then to access the servers, query with timestamp, so then we can start downloads else it’s too much data” Zari said casually, not taking her eyes from her laptop

“English please, Zari!” Sara said distressed

“Some cameras only have live feeds Sara. Those are useless for us because we want to re-watch what happened in the past, so we need to find the cameras that actually are saving the videos. Once we do, we need to copy those videos but only the bits from the time Ava was taken..else we’ll have thousands of hours to downloadfrom each saved file… that would take loads of time that we don’t have” Charlie explained

Ray looked at Charlie impressed, Charlie was smart but normally not that tech savvy.

“I asked her the same question a few minutes ago” Charlie winked, gesturing towards Zari

“You probably need to access only the commercial ones Zari, higher chances they are storing ” Ray added

“Yeah I know, just let me do my thing, I work faster without you peasants around me” Zari said still focused on what she was doing

Sara huffed and punched the wall.

“Easy Sara.. that won’t help!” Nate added cautiously

“I know… it’s just… Fuck! she was snatched right under our noses… I should know better… we knew she was being hunted”

“By cops Sara, we were keeping our tabs on cops not this” Mick said 

“Ok, guys here’s what I got from Leo.. ” Gideon added, mostly to distract everyone from Zari or from punching walls. 

They reviewed the details provided by Leo, there weren’t many. But it kept them talking.

“So basically we got nothing! We know shit! Half a dozen guys dressed all in black, just pushed her in a black van. Great!” Sara said frustrated

“Guys, I need to go back inside, Leo can’t manage the bar alone, and it’s almost time to close. I’ll keep an eye in case someone else saw anything” Mick said, walking towards the door

“Thanks Mick.. “ Sara added 

Mick grunted as he nodded “We are all together in this”

“We’ll go and help closing” Nate said as he dragged Ray along

“Ok.. We don’t need to be all in here breathing on Zari’s neck” Sara added“Zari, how long would you say it will take?”

“At least another hour, the only good camera is the one from the Bank down the street, but I think they have a closed circuit plus the security is tight” Zari said.

They all looked at Charlie waiting for a new explanation of what Zari just said.

Charlie shrugged and mouth “How the fuck would I know?” 

“Oh you jurassic fools… What I mean is they do save the videos but they don’t put it in the internet. They save it in a little banky-box inside their little banky-house and I have to find a way to access it” Zari said sarcastically

“Ok, do you need us to go there and bring the ‘little box’?” Sara deadpanned

“Not yet. I think I still may be able to remotely access the machine and download from it, if they saved it in same servers where they have the internet banking stuff it should be a breeze..I just need more time” Zari concluded

Sara just huffed and left the room.

“I am not gonna lose her too” they heard Sara saying from the corridor.

Charlie just arched her browns.

“This is something new” she murmured.

Zari and Gideon both chuckled. 

//

“Here” Sara said as she set a disk on the table

Zari raised her eyebrow. “What is that?”

“The Lion King Zari. “ Sara deadpanned 

“What do you think it is? I went to the Grocery couple doors down and asked the guy about his surveillance system.. its working although he deletes stuff frequently.. so I got his last backup .. I told him a friend was assaulted outside the bar and we needed the images.. God! he talked so much and all of it was just shit!” Sara said stressed and annoyed

Zari smirked proudly.“You beat me at my own game you bitch ?”

“Fucker made me pay for the disk and tried to get me on a date. I swear to god.. I so hope it was worth it.. or I may just go back and knock him unconscious” Sara said as she pinched her nose

Charlie chuckled “You were ready to rob a bank 30min ago, I bet you would go on a date with the douche if that helped getting Ava back” 

Sara didn’t say anything. There was nothing to be said.

“I bet she would be proud of her ‘tiny ninja’ ” Charlie added sweetly

Sara felt a pang in her heart. She wasn’t yet sure how she would survive all of this.

“Ok, all I have to do know it to filter this and get the bit with Ava ” Zari added

“How long?” Sara snapped

“Couple minutes, go get the guys, once the bar is closed we can watch it on the TV, i’ll just bring it over” 

“Ok, i’ll talk to Mick, he was already closing down, I can help speed it up” Sara said and left running

“Jesus… imagine if Ava was her girlfriend” Charlie murmured

Zari just looked at Charlie, for the first time taking her eyes from the laptop.

“Yeah… imagine that.” 

//

“Ok, all is set. Let’s watch those videos” Zari said

They were all with their eyes fixed on Mick’s big screen, waiting as Charlie and ZAri finished connecting the cables and getting all ready to play the bit of video that would show Ava’s kidnapping.

“Ready?” Zari asked

“Go on, just do it! ” Sara said exasperatedly as she pointed towards the screen

“Ok here goes nothing” Zari said as she pressed play

/

The door was closed, but one could see the life pulsing inside.

Ava opened the door and stepped out into the street. 

_Sara’s chest froze._

Ava draw a deep breath and wiped her face with her hands.

_Why were you crying baby?_

Throwing back her head, Ava closed her eyes and breathed in the night’s air one more time , then she took a few steps and leaned against the wall. 

A very good looking woman coming into the bar looked her up and said something smiling. 

Ray looked scared as he felt Sara’s growl next to him.

Ava didn’t answer the woman or even move. Gaze still fixed on the parking lot. The woman just went inside. Visibly disappointed.

A few more seconds passed. Ava chuckled a little and a small smile could be seen, as she now looked to her right, towards Sara’s home.

_Are you thinking of us?_

Then, all of a sudden, a big black van just came and stopped right in front of Ava. 

Side doors sliding and 6 guys getting out in pairs. All fit and bulky. All almost certainly Men. 

Ava looked at them. Her eyes morphed from sweetness and peace to something cold and feral.

_You knew immediately what it meant. And I wasn’t there to back you up Ava._

“Guys, I am gonna play this now in slow motion, else you won’t see any of it. Trust me I played it before and you’ll just.. won’t be able to understand what happens in the next seconds” Zari said, and so she did, she set the video controller speed to slow. 

Sara frowned questioningly at Zari 

“Trust me Sara” she said and motioned towards the TV screen “Just watch”

Ava was now surrounded by the 6 of them. A semi-circle of gorillas. Behind her the wall she still leaned on.

The legends watched with their mouths gasping, hearts beating faster and fists clenching. 

Ava slowly pushed herself from the wall. Her back straightening, hands clenched in fists by her side, a warriors pose. 

“Goddess” Sara whispered.

The guy to Ava’s right had a hood on his hands and quickly tried to put it over Ava’s head. 

Ava dropped both her right knee and shoulder and with her hands open she smacked him on the chest at the same time throwing him right into the 2 guys next to him as she gained momentum and strength from her right hip rotation. All 3 fell on the floor, one of them crashing hard on the van.

As they fell, Ava was already focusing on the remaining guys, standing tall again, Ava hit the guy in front of her with a powerful kick, lifting her heel as it impacted his abdomen, she managed to send him flying inside the van.

The legends froze. Their mouths wide open as they watched Ava moves.

Sara smiled and blinked slowly as she watched Ava’s beautiful dance. 

She was elegant and powerful. Sensually moving in between monsters. Such grace. _My tall ninja, not so sure now that I could actually smack your butt in the ring._

With the first 3 guys still trying to find their feet and the last one still waving his legs from inside the van. Ava had now the 2 guys to her right. 

A glint of light shined on the video. 

“He has a knife” Nate shouted and pointed as if trying to warn Ava.

Sara held her breath in shock. _No no no no please no.._

They both attacked Ava at the same time, although they looked startled. 

As the man with the knife moved in, she grabbed his wrist with her left hand using his movement to pull him forward, with it she quickly rotated sideways, having him now with his back against her and the other guy facing her back. She had put herself in between them both.

_Good girl._

Ava quickly jabbed the man on her back with her right elbow, breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious.Meanwhile she had released the wrist of the guy with the knife and smacked him on the back of his head also with her right elbow. 

She straightened her back again, focusing on the 3 guys she had kicked first, as they were still getting on their feet.

_Assessing and planning your next movement._

“Fuck… and you said this was slow motion?” Charlie shouted, excited and amazed. “this is better than Bruce fucking Lee…”

“ ..and you were right Sara: This is The Lion King tape, but with a Queen..no wonder you got your eyes on her! Holy fuck..”

“Charlie..” Zari reprimanded “Shush.. it ain’t over yet. ” 

As she heard these last words from Zari, Sara’s heart fell. Of course the worst was yet to come.. Ava was not there with them.. she had, after all this fight, been taken.

As Ava stepped closer to the 3 guys, she suddenly froze and then she fell, flat on the floor.As if all life was taken from her, she dropped to her side, head smacking on the floor.

Sara gasped loudly and brought her hands to her mouth.

The man inside the van was holding a gun. 

“It’s a tranquilliser gun, guys. I checked and I am sure of it” Zari said hurriedly

Next scenes had them picking up Ava and the unconscious guys and throwing them all inside the van. That’s when Ava’s wallet fell in between the van and the side walk. Then they left as quick as they came. No plates, no stickers, no faces, no words. Nothing they could use.

Except…Sara knew who would want to take Ava alive and sedated. 

She was sure now. These weren’t normal kidnappers. These were seasoned mercenaries or high specialised security forces, skilled, expensive people.

_They took her in…I put her on their radar again…_

Sara sighed, running her hand over her hair, she started walking back and forth.

“Sara..?” Ray said gently

“I CAN’T THINK!” Sara shouted, tears running down her face, she was now gasping for air, rubbing aggressively her hands over her face.

They all just stood still, they knew Sara, she needed time to assimilate and handle her fears. She needed time to process, she was beyond scared.

“They got her, it’s them..” Sara said after a while

“Who is them?” Gideon questioned

“A.V.A. … they took her into their underground lab” Sara added

“What makes say that?” Nate asked

“It’s…it’s complicated… it’s part of that bit that Ava wasn’t comfortable telling you guys. But I know, and I am sure they have her. They took her in and now… “ Sara started sobbing “They are gonna do things to her.. “ 

They were all petrified. Not only by seeing Sara losing it, but also because they remembered what Ava said: They do Human experiments on the underground lab. _Inhumane experiments to be more precise._

“Ineed air” Sara said “ I’ll just.. I need air..”

“It’s ok Sara.. go… take a breather. We will start mapping out all we know so we can work out a plan” Gideon said 

“I’ll go get our board and docs on them” Ray said as he walk towards the backroom quickly followed by Charlie and Nate

Sara walked out.Still gasping for air. 

As she step out of the bar, she leaned against the wall, the very same place Ava had leaned on earlier that night. She tried to control her breathing, closing her eyes and feeling Ava’s wallet inside her pocket.

_I can’t do this all over again._

_I won’t survive it again._

//

When Sara re-joined the legends, they had everything setup. One of the tables had all the pictures and maps from A.V.A.Zari’s laptop, still connected to the TV screen, was showing weird things that only Zari could understand.

“I am continuing my work to bypass the secondary Underground security system so we can get in” Zari informed them, as she felt she had a confused crowd looking at the TV with squinted eyes.

“ So, should we just go with Hotties’s plan and blow that shit-lab up? ” Mick asked

“We can’t blow the whole shit down with Ava inside” Charlie added quickly

“We don’t know if she is there, we need to be sure, we need Zari to bypass the underground system” Ray added

“Yeah you may not be sure she is there , but I am . And you also don’t know she is NOT there, so it’s not an option to blow the place until I get Ava back” Sara said leaving no room for discussion

“I guess then we can’t do much more than wait. Go back to our work on Monday and keep our eyes open.. and also wait until Zari has a breakthrough”

Sara just looked away as she licked her lips.

“Sara.. No.” Gideon Said

Sara looked at her. 

“You are not going in there alone nor without a proper plan.. because if anything goes wrong, and it will, you don’t know the consequences for Ava. They may just transfer her to a place we’ll never find or.. worse”Gideon added

Sara closed her eyes. Gideon was right. She couldn’t just go all wild west and risk getting Ava killed.

“Sara, is there anything you want to tell us? I mean about that thing that Ava didn’t reveal.. it may be a good time for all of us to know now?” Ray asked

Sara thought for a second _._

_“Let me go with some dignity” “I promise”_

“I can’t. I should but I can’t” Sara said finally. Then she stood up “ I’m gonna go get a drink”

“Sara…” Zari chased worried. “Please, don’t do anything silly..” she said as they both got further away from the group

“I won’t… I just… we need to get her back” Sara eyes were all over, she looked like a caged animal

“We will .. but Sara, talk to me” 

“It’s just… I don’t even know if she’s still alive, She has this fixed stubborn idea that “ Sara trailed off

“That what Sara?” 

“That she needs to go down with them” Sara cried out

“That makes no sense … “

“Yeah well, it sort of does but .. I can’t say much more Zari, I promised her” 

“… ok… but .. still that’s not all… what’s going on here” She pointed at Sara’s chest “In here Sara, what’s going on in here?”

Sara huffed “.. I don’t know Zari.. I don’t know anymore.. She.. I’m..”

Sara rubbed her hands on her face “ ARGHHH… I need a drink…”

_Oh God Sara… I just hope this ends well._ Zari thought.

Sara sat at her quiet corner. Tumbler in hand. This whiskey tasted like poison now. 

Sara knew now, maybe she had always known, that Ava was like those summer breezes, a gentle touch to the soul when the world felt like too noisy and burning. Her presence a balm, a warmth, that Sara craved even before she knew it existed. A light that flickered insistently in her. 

Sara understood now the depth of it all. She had never had a chance. She hadn’t fall for Ava. She had always been hers.And so, in her darkness the light became brighter.


	13. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava was taken into A.V.A Labs  
> Sara and the legends try to come out with a plan to rescue her..

\- A.V.A Labs- 

Ava woke up with a strange taste in her mouth. Her head was pulsing and it hurt and she was.. restrained. As she opened her eyes she saw she was in a empty room, hands and feet cuffed, sitting on a medical chair. 

She looked around more intently, trying to absorb all details around her. She understood immediately who those guys where and she knew perfectly well where she was now: A.V.A underground lab. The room was bare. Just her and her medical hydraulic chair, one that could convert into a bed. _Fancy, still would prefer my backseat.. or Sara’s bed. Definitely Sara’s bed._

_Well, this is where I should be anyway, this was the plan all along. Just not tied up. Plan B it is then._

The door opened. A man in a white lab coat entered. Behind him 2 other men dressed in black. Same clothing as the men who took her.. _yesterday? Tonight? how long have I been out?_

The man walked towards Ava, followed by the 2 security guards. 

“We are glad to see you are awake Miss Sharpe” he said smiling.

Ava looked towards the guards, one had a black eye and the other had his nose broken. _Hum I guess we met yesterday night boys._

“I bet you are” Ava said scoffing and looking menacingly at both the guards, who flinched a little bit.

The man in the lab coat chuckled, looking at both of them. 

“ I apologise for their lack of manners. It’s hard to find smart muscle these days” he added in a mix of arrogance and distaste for the men’s methods.

“Anyway, my name is Dr. Anthony Ivo. I am responsible for this beautiful lab, and you and I will change the world Miss Sharpe”

“Is that so? “ Ava asked sarcastically

“Yes, you see Miss Sharpe, unbeknown to you, but you are a rare specimen. You are almost perfect. And I am very excited to be able to work with you directly!” He added

“This doesn’t seem a healthy work relationship Dr. Ivo” Ava deadpanned as she shook her chained wrists.

“Oh yes..well you see.. It is in everyone’s interest to ensure you don’t hurt or get hurt” he said 

“Your goonies kidnapped me and drugged me, I would categorise that as getting hurt already, plus my head hurts”

“Yes, well you fell and hurt yourself. But the cut is clean and should heal pretty quickly, wasn’t anything serious and there’s no concussions.” 

“I fell ?!? ” Ava scoffed “ I was drugged in the middle of the street!”

“Yes, nothing with permanent effects, all for your own good” he smiled sweetly, as sweet as a predator would , and Ava could see it.

_Ok, I’m not going to get anything from this line of conversation. Got to change my approach._

“Ok.. Doctor Ivo. Please just send those gorillas away from me” she said in resignation and almost pleading

_A person like this, who plays God, surely loves to help distressed women. Be my hero._

“I’m afraid I can’t just send them away Miss Sharpe”

“Oh” Ava said looking timidly at him “ I thought you were the.. responsible. That’s ok then I guess” She added almost disappointingly

“Well I mean, I am. I can’t just send them away because we have protocols to follow, but I can keep them away from you” he said proudly

“I would much appreciate that Dr. Ivo… they trigger in me the need to protect myself and fight back, I would prefer a more civilised approach from both of us” She said tiredly “I just want to rest.. I am tired” 

“I understand, I will keep them away, you shall not have to deal with them anymore, it will be just me and you, working together Miss Sharpe”

“Ok” Ava added nodding “ What do you need from me Doctor Ivo? I don’t really understand why I am here… I was just having fun at a bar.. “

“Well about that, I would actually like to know a bit more about you before I well… disclose our project here and why you are here”

“This feels so wrong Doctor Ivo.. being kidnapped and locked..” 

“Don’t worry about it Miss Sharpe, it’s temporary. I just need you to calm down and trust me and I’ll explain everything and you’ll then understand how important you are to this.. my, our project!” he added almost excited, a glimpse of madness in his eyes.

_Jesus… this man is a maniac._

“Ok..” Ava added softly and closed her eyes, pretending to go to sleep.

After a while, she felt him turning around and leaving. Before crossing the door, as he passed the guards he said “ Give it 10 more minutes and then free her. There’s no need for her to be so uncomfortable, she will behave. Plus there’s no way to leave the room” 

The door closed. And Ava waited. _10 min._

The door opened again. 10 min has passed.

“You do it” one of them guards said

“Fuck no, still can’t breath properly.. my nose will never be the same”

“Well… I can’t see clearly enough to take her cuffs..” the other one replied

“Shit… man.. “ 

Ava felt like laughing, but she couldn’t. She had to pretend she was sleeping. 

She then felt a sting. _Fuck.. another tranquillise.._

//

Ava woke up gasping. All sweaty and shaking. Eyes wide awake.

She was coming out of a nightmare where she had been left to rotten in a dark cold prison, surrounded by needles prickling and testing her, layingtied up, naked, on a cold table as the nothing she was. _You are just organic matter. You are no one. No one to be loved or cared for. A piece of meat. Almost perfect. Just almost. The doctor voice said over and over._

Ava closed her eyes, sobbing. Trying to control her breath. There was nothing she could grab on to.

_Sara_. Sara’s hands gently tapping the tumbler. Sara’s tender honest eyes looking inside her. Sara’s freckles painting that beautiful face of hers. And her smile, so full of life and love.The warmth came back. Ava wasn’t alone anymore, she had the memories of Sara. And Sara would remember her, making her somehow real. 

Ava sighed. _Whatever happens, I was real and I have lived by my own choices, even if for just one night._

//

“ How are you feeling today Miss Sharpe?” the Doctor asked

“I’m… i’m dizzy..” Ava felt nauseated

“That’s due to the sedatives. Seems our brave boys here rather prefer to keep you drugged”He added viciously, scoffing as he glared towards the men.

“I’m… please Doctor.. no more” 

“I am sorry Miss Sharpe, but although I am not a fan of these procedures the truth is it makes everything easier for me as well” He smiled.

_Fuck.. he saw right through my game.. he is no fool. They’ll just keep me drugged and get rid of me as soon as he is done._

“Don’t worry, we are almost finished..” He said as he filled a syringe with Ava’s blood. 

“What are you doing?” she said as she tried to look around

“Just looking inside your brain, and you know taking some blood samples, nothing much. You are a unique specimen Miss Sharpe!I need to make sure we have everything recorded and catalogued!” He added excitedly

“How long have I been here?” Ava whispered

“Oh! few days only, not even a week since you joined us…you know, I like to be thorough with my research. But do not worry, one way or another you should be free very soon” he smiled sickly and stood up. 

Ava couldn’t properly focus her eyes, she felt weak and dizzy, she was being sedated almost all the time. As she dozed off again she heard them talking.

“Hey Doctor, what should we do with her when you are finished?”

“Well.. if this samples are good, I won’t need this one anymore, just get rid of her”

“We can’t just get rid of her..she has the entire force looking for her since the BOLO is still active and with high priority” one of the guys said

“That’s not my problem is it? You people deal with it, take the BOLO, dump her, I don’t care”the Doctor huffed annoyed.

“We’ll just lock her up for now, I’ll ask for more orders.” one of them said

“Take her to the other room, no need to spend more sedatives on her, just make sure she is properly locked, we don’t want her getting out. Do your job right men, she is just a woman.” the doctor said derisively 

As she felt strong arms dragging her down a dark cold corridor. Ava thought - _I hope Sara and the guys just follow the plan and blow this all shit down._

“Sara ..” Ava murmured

\- Legends - Tuesday night 

“Come on guys! 3 days she’s gone! It’s fucking Tuesday and we still got nothing” Sara shouted

“Ok Sara, calm down. We have something, Charlie do you want to sum up?” Zari said.

“Thank you Zari, I’ll take that as a compliment, since its a big responsibility ” Charliesaid as she winked

“GUYS!!!! for the love of God… please.” Sara pleaded desperately

“Sorry Sara” Charlie said

“Ok, Let ME start summing up then.. “ started Gideon

“So, early Monday, I noticed that several packets of our blood testing kits were taken during the weekend - the same weekend Ava was taken. I was left with a note saying they were taken ‘Under Doctor A. Ivo orders’- but there’s no Doctor A. Ivo in our department nor in any prosthetics related department” Gideon said pointing at Charlie so she could continue

“Ok, so today mid day, a black Van docked at our delivery bay- thisiswhere we get large medical equipment deliveries- and I got these gorillas unloading some black boxes that were not expected or registered. These same guys threatened me when I asked about it. They gave me that paper we all saw which just stated ‘Confidential equipment delivery Doctor A. Ivo Lab -1’ “ Charlie explained

“Here are the pics Charlie took of them, same type of clothing and gorilla-type-size as the guys who snapped Ava” Zari pointed at her screen. 

“Also I heard one of them saying: Careful with that Box, the Doc will kill us if we damage her”Charlie added 

“I saw those same guys taking the boxes into the underground while I was ‘Checking a pipe down there’ “ Nate added

“Also one of them was limping and I think I saw bruising on the others… I bet they were the same guys that badass Ava knocked out the other night” Nate added proudly

“ Yeah, from the pictures Charlie snapped and from what Nate says, we all concluded those are the same or part of the same group that took Ava” Mick said

“Moving on..” Gideon continued pointing at Ray

“Well I had several of my colleagues complaining our equipment and nano- experiments failed due to peaks of energy occurring throughout the week. Something that Zari confirmed when looking at the warehouse consumption.”

“Enter Zari” Charlie said proudly

“Ok, so here’s the things I uncover from behind my screen:I located this Doctor A. Ivo file in A.V.A HR department downtown. His speciality is in the genetics field, he is/was known for his obsession with human experimentation, namely cloning, which he was at the time a big supporter. He was deemed, and I quote the article for the Daily Medic Newspaper from 3 years ago, ‘The unethical pursuer of the perfect race’. His work was shut down by MRAs- that is the Medical Regulatory Authorities, and he was expelled by any and all Medical Organisms, becoming since then an outcast, never heard of since, people believed he just stopped working on the field. Guess he wasn’t that quiet after all”

“No he wasn’t” Sara whispered.

“Also, this week, power consumption is off the charts, they are doing something down there that requires more energy than usual” Zari added

“We need to get her out of there. Zari how are we with bypassing the Security?” Mick Said, to everyone’s surprise. Mick wasn’t the guy to show he cared for anyone except his daughter and for this little group of people, guess Ava was part of it now. 

They all nodded. They all agreed. Before Zari had the chance to answer, Sara jumped in.

“Ok guys, here’s what I think” Sara said “They took Ava in there, maybe inside that box I don’t know and it doesn’t matter, but she is there. The fact that we see all these new materials coming in and energy peaks means they are doing something down there: tests, experiments, I don’t know.. they are doing something with her. So she’s still alive. “

“Well.. thats not exactly true ..” Ray started but was immediately stopped by Nate’s slap on the back of his head

“Dude! shut up” he whispered

Sara glared at him.

“No no Sara, what I meant is… I actually think we could use those peaks to our advantage”

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked

“Well, could we cause an overload on the systems? something that could tear the whole place down.. they wouldn’t suspect because they have been doing these things that require enormous amounts of energy” Ray said.. trying to come up with a plan on the spot so that Sara wouldn’t just snap his neck

“They have backup systems and generators Ray” Nate added

“Yeah..what if we fuck up those…accidents happen…they are near the docking bay aren’t they?” Charlie added

“We can’t, we don’t know how that would affect Ava” Gideon said worriedly

“Yeah.. good point..” Zari added “Let me think… ok.. so the energy for both above and underground comes from same source and they have backup generator.. But security wise they have different systems. I haven’t been able to crack that security system yet, its fucking impossible without accessing the main console, which is inside in a closed circuit.. which is stupid because if they get locked , then they can’t.. that’s it!”

“What is it?” Sara asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes

“Showtime! “ Zari said with a wicked smile. “Mick, get your candies ready”

Mick grunted pleased.

//

_A.V.A Labs - Wednesday Morning_

This was going to be a busy day for the legends. They had 2 objectives for the day: Setup and plan for minimal casualties on the Prosthetics staff..

Ray would be the one kicking off the whole plan: his mission was to turn on his latest Nano experiment, one he knew would consume incredible amounts of energy. So he spent the Wednesday tweaking his experiment to consume even more energy and getting his team all excited for the next day - that would guarantee no one would be working while he trigger the overload on the main system. 

Charlie’s mission was to stick one of “Mick’s candies” on the main generators. A little exploding device she had to stick next to the cables so it looked like the whole thing went down with the overload and cables got all burned out.. Wouldn’t be just a simple case of rebooting the whole thing, cables would need to be replaced.

Gideon job was to plan a “Practices Refreshment” training on her staff for the next day, ensuring all her staff would be in the training room. She wanted to guarantee that no one from her department would be working on blood analysis at the time the power was meant to go out, they need to prevent blood infections or injuries from equipment blowing up or malfunctioning. 

Nate was the busiest of them all. He had to place a little candy under the Underground door Security KeyPad. 

He also spent his whole morning setting more candies all around the place. Mick had chosen the strategic points, he was an ace at that, it had been his job when in the military. They needed to ensure they could, if they had to, blow the whole place down and stop the madness.

It had been a hard decision for Sara, but she knew she had to be strong for her lost family, for Ava and hell.. for humanity almost. They had to stop this monstrosity.

Zari, meanwhile, was directing all comms to herself. If, when, A.V.A called to get assistance with power and the security pad on the underground, Zari would be there to gladly assist.

//

  * _Wednesday Night-_



“Ok, so we are all setup right?” Sara asked

“Yes boss” Mick said

“All good from the nano team” Ray added

“Same from the blood-staff” Gideon assured

“ Me and Nate will just watch it burn!” Charlie said happily while fist-bumping Nate

“Oh yeah… no one messes up with the Legends” Nate replied

“You jerks.. Me, Sara and Mick will do the hard work” Zari added sarcastically

“Hey! we had to carry and distribute Mick’s candies..that is no joke”

Mick grunted proudly. “No Mam, no joke at all, my Candies are gooood”

“Ok, so let us just ..try and rest.. get ready for tomorrow, we all need to be..sharp” Sara said as she stood up and walked away

“You going home Sara?” Zari asked

“Yeah.. but will be here early”

Sara needed some space to lick her wounds. She loved these guys but they could see right through her pain and she couldn’t handle it. All she wanted was to curl in bed, trying to find her favourite stranger’s smell. 

_Tomorrow Ava. We’ll get you out of there tomorrow. I won’t leave with out you._

-Thursday -

“Opsie!” Ray shouted as the room went dark and faint lights started flickering, waked up by the backup generator.

His team just cheered. Those nerds really liked to see their experiments disrupting normality.

Gideon training was also interrupted, as the power went out. Everyone looking a little less bored, almost thankful for this break on that boring training about regulations and procedures on blood sampling. Gideon had a little smile _Poor guys… having to cope with this dull training._

“As a good time as any for extended lunch break guys and I have some celebration to do so it’s on me!” Charlie told her colleagues, dragging them for a earlier lunch and taking them away -the Delivery room was close to the generators which would suffer a little cable malfunction in about 5min, and although it was a small thing, Charlie didn’t want to be anywhere near it. One never knows when it comes to Mick’s stuff.

Nate got a maintenance call. “I don’t know Sir, I think it was the Nano department, yes.. no the Main generator is not up yet, I’ll go check yes.. ok.. I’ll report back in 15m.. ok I’ll tell everyone in Prosthetics” 

Everything was going as planned. 

Nate informed the Prosthetics departments that they should not use any equipment until the main generator was up. Obviously the underground staff needed the full capacity for their inhumane work.

Gideon and Ray, getting the memo that they could not get back to work, invited their teams to go for earlier lunchand do a combined team event todiscuss improvementsand new ideas for both departments. Other’s joined, everyone happy to have a afternoon of team bonding.

As everyone started leaving, Nate checked that the main generator was now indeed with the cables all burned out, and reported it back informing that the main generator was out of service and so he would call the Electric Engineers. Meanwhile, the candy on the Keypad was about to… go off. 

“ ProKey Services, how can I help ?” Zari said “I see, we will send an engineer immediately.”

/ /

Mick parked his van next to the loading dock. He was the Electric Engineer assigned to fix the main generator.

“Hi! welcome, thank you for coming in such short notice. We are glad you are here to fix our main power generator.”Nate said sarcastically

“Sure will” he grunted as Nate showed him the way. Nate snorted.

//

Meanwhile Zari and Sara were at the main gate.

“Hi, we are from ProKey, we were called for an emergency..hummm… Doctor Ivo lab?” Sara said

“Oh, yes. Don’t want to make them wait. Please proceed towards the Delivery bay and I’ll ring them so they pick you up” The gate security said.

“Ok! Thank you” Sara answered with a smile

“Bitch… you are such a fake..” Zari murmured

“You ain’t seen nothing, I hate everyone here” Sara said coldly

“Easy, eyes on the prize. We need to get access to their system and check where Ava is before starting to chop heads” Zari whispered

“Ok. Let’s do that, you have your comms on?”

“Yep, you still remember how to replace the keypad?”

“Yeah, got it covered” Sara said

//

“Hi, we are from ProKey?” Zari said

“Hi ladies… didn’t know engineering could be so interesting” said the guy waiting for them at the Delivery bay 

They both smiled unamused. 

“Yeah we would appreciate if you showed us the damaged equipment we are on the clock” Sara deadpanned

“Sure, follow me, close.. we wouldn’t want you to get lost in these dark corridors” He said 

Zari just rolled her eyes as soon as he turned his back. 

“So here it is, the nerds in the other lab blew the power and this little sucker just went off so now no one can enter of leave” He said as he pointed towards the Keypad

“Ok, we’ll have to replace that, it seems its completely burned out” Zari said as she looked closer. Sara approached as well and added “This is the model that in case of failure it just locks you out, we need to reboot system to unlock”

“What does that mean?” the guy asked

They both looked at him. “It means, She will replace this but for the door to open we need one of your colleagues inside to shut down the system. It’s the only way for this door to open, I will then go inside and set it all up again for you Mr.” Zari said sweetly

The guy looked confused.

_Good_. Thought Sara

“Ok, I’ll call my colleague and tell him to shut it down, errr.. can you explain him how, I don’t think he will be able to do it on his own.. and I’m John by the way” he said smirking

“Of course” said Zari sweetly. 

_It’s like giving the keys to the burglar._

“What happened to your nose? Love bite?” Zari asked teasingly 

“Yeah no… huge fight with some guys… they got more than they gave” he said all irked up

Sara chuckled, as she started replacing the whole pad.

_Fucking John, Ava got you good, you cowards had to drug her._

As the door unlocked, Sara kept replacing the lock while the guard took Zari into the security room, so she could reboot, reset, do whatever she needed to the system.

“Will you be alright?” he asked Sara

“Yeah, fine, don’t worry about me, I need to focus on this, will take time ” Sara said

“Ok, it’s just we are short staff today, with the power being out, my colleagues are on other duties so.. I’ll take your colleague to security room myself”

“That’s fine, thank you”

“Let’s go then, time to sort this mess, your boss will be happy with your proactivity” Zari said as she gently pushed the gorilla away from Sara.

//

Zari entered the room and started hijacking the security system, all while chatting up the security guy. She need to keep him away from Sara so she could look around. Plus, having him here would minimise the suspicion that anyone had hijacked their system. 

She had brought everything she needed to setup a wireless connection and ensure that from now onwards the legends could access the system, both security and surveillance. If this lab had any cameras, Zari would get the access sorted.

She also left a little surprise, just in case Mick’s candies didn’t work out. At the press of a key, Zari could erase everything and anything on these machines. _Gotcha jurassic idiots!_

“So Zari, got a boyfriend?” 

“Sorts of..” Zari said, eyes fixed on the computer

“What’s his name”

“Charlie”

“Is Charlie big like me “ he said, flexing his biceps

_For fuck sake._

“No, Charlie is smaller than you”

“You know a woman like you deserves someone that can protect her”

“You know what a woman like me would like… John?” She said seductively

“What..?” 

“A coffee… I would really really appreciate a coffee.. to , you know, calm down my nerves and get this done quick so we can maybe chat a bit more? I saw a machine just next door right?” Zari said sweetly

“… yeah.. let me get one for you.. I could use one my self! I’ll be right back” 

_Idiot._

_“Sara? How is it going” Zari called over comms_

_“I’m done, I’ll just look around”_

_“I have surveillance. Somewhere I couldn’t yet understand where, I see 2 guys parked outside a room. I have no idea whats inside the room since there’s no cameras.. but I guess they are guarding something.. I want to check but I have the douche lurking around”_

_“I’ll check”_

_“Be careful, I’m almost done here..”_

_“ Ok, take a bit more time, when your done just leave, if the douche asks, tell him that I’m waiting at the car, Nate and Mick should be nearby I’ll instruct them further”_

_“Ok, over an out, douche incoming” Zari said_

_“Mick?” Sara asked_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Tell Nate to keep an eye on the delivery dock, if the security comes up asking for me, tell him to say I went to the bathroom or something”_

_“Ok, what will you be doing down there?”_

_“Looking for her”_

_“Sara, thats not the plan”_

_“it is Mick, It’s my plan”_

_“Ok, what you need?”_

_“Leave me a ride on the park, I’ll try and take her during night”_

_“Ok, be careful, good luck and let me know if you need us to join”_

_“I Will.”_

_I’m coming Ava._


	14. The prisons within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and the Legends go inside The A.V.A Labs to rescue Ava and well.. make amends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still enjoying! 
> 
> May have 1 or 2 more chapters than initially planned.

“Ohhh… no sugar?” Zari asked as she tasted her coffee

“Oh.. you look so sweet I thought you wouldn’t need it..” The John said cheekily

“Would you mind getting me some please?” Zari batted her eyelashes

“Sure, be right back” he said as he left the room

_"Sara, I’m done here. There’s a storage room down the corridor to your left, if you need to hide.”_

_“Roger that”_

_“How much time you need”_

_“Go up, meet Nate and Mick, I need to cut off now”_

“I’m done here John, I should go now, still need to go to the office and log this service” Zari said

“Ohh… thats a pity..can I have your number?”

“Well, why don’t I have yours instead?You see, I only have my work phone with me now, but I can text you later from my personal, here, write it down in this little note” she said sweetly

“Cool… There you go.. I’ll take you upstairs”

“I don’t want to bother..”

“No bother.. it’s my job” he winked

Zari turned so he wouldn’t see her gag as she walk towards the door.

“Where is your colleague? ” he asked as they reach the main exit door.

“She probably finished and went up to the car, she isn’t that good with computers… she is more electronics” Zari added

“Ok..” he frowned

_Shit he is suspicious._

They reached the Delivery bay, Nate was there waiting.

“Hey Z! nice to see you, my girl just went to the toilet” he added 

“Oh.. ok… should I wait?” Zari asked

The guard was just there staring at them both.

“No, I’m just finishing up with the Power Engineer, she’ll ride with me… I wanna take her home” Nate said as he wiggled his eyebrows

“Well then.. so I guess I’ll get going. Tell her she owes me, again!, since I’ll have to do the report alone..”

“Sure will, I’ll go meet her and see if she ‘needs anything’ ” Nate added as he winked and extended his fist towards the security guard. 

“Good luck Pal” he said laughing as he fist bumped Nate.

_Fucking idiots. So gonna enjoy blowing you._

_“_ So, don’t forget calling me yeah?” he said looking at Zari now

“Sure will, later ok? Bye-Bye now and see you soon!” Zari said 

“Bye!” he said as he flexed his muscles.

Zari considered seriously running him over with her car. _Road kill. Fitting for a vermin._

//

\- At Mick’s Bar - 

“What the fuck were you guys thinking letting Sara stay there??” Zari shouted over the phone to Mick and Nate.

“Calm down Z” Charlie said

“Sara needs to do this Zari” Mick said very very seriously

They all just look down in silence. Weighing in his words. 

Zari closed her eyes and sighed.

“I know… I know Mick… but I’m worried..she is all alone there…on that horrible place.. facing the monsters that took everything from her..and she’s been all over the place emotionally speaking”.

“She is not alone” Gideon added “She is with Ava.”

“We don’t know if Ava is even alive!” Zari said exasperatedly.

“Love, you have the systems connected right? Can we check the cameras and see where Sara is?” Charlie said.

“Yeah..but the thing is they don’t have many cameras.. mostly only on the corridors or main labs.. not in the all the rooms… guess is part of their secrecy..they know that what they are doing is wrong so they keep it low” Zari said as she got busy with her laptop.

“Ok guys, so there’s other things we need, someone needs to go leave Ava’s car on the parking lot, Sara wants to have a ride ready”Mick commanded.

“Zari” he added “ I need you to keep an eye on the videos. Sara may need you to open certain doors and also, sometime during the night Sara and Ava will leave and I want to know beforehand so I am prepared in case they need me. ”

“I'll go with Gid and drop Ava’s car, is that ok Gid?” Ray asked.

“Sure! lets go” Gideon said.

“Leave the keys under the front wheel, drivers side ” Mick added “ Thats where they’ll look for it.”

“Oh! I feel so James bond now” Ray added cheerfully.

“Come on, lets go folks, We have to get our ladies back home safe” Charlie said

“Mick” Zari called “What about the explosives?” 

“Don’t worry, the remote stays there, with you. If we need extreme measures we’ll let you know”. 

“Ok. Stay safe”

//

A.V.A Lab-

An hour or so had passed and the place was more silent now.Sara was still hidden in theroom Zari mentioned, it was a small maintenance room full of old equipment and cleaning products. Just waiting. Keeping quiet and revisiting all she knew about this place, what they do, who they were and Ava. She mainly thought about Ava and how she couldn’t let her just die. _Man.. I’m so fucked._

She was now trying to contact the team again but no one was answering.Sara wasn’t sure if that was because she was in this room or if they all left. 

_“Sara..”_

_“Mick!”_

_“Hey, we are back. Sorry, we were shaking Zari off our asses, she’s pissed you stayed.Ava’s car on parking lot.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“We’ll be here until you get out, fucking the generator.”_

She heard Nate’s chuckle. _Good boys_. She smiled.

_“Zari at headquarters. She’ll unlock whatever you need. Just sign towards cameras or if blindspot, tell me and Nate relays with her.”_

_“Perfect.”_

_“Check with her how many gorillas she can count and if the corridor from the maintenance room is clean” Sara asked_

_.._

_“She counts 4 guys- 2 in the staff room (to your left) and 2 on the south corridor next to a room, your corridor is clean. She’ll send map to your phone now”_

_“Got it, I need my hands free so I’ll use comms mostly. Let me know if any of the guys move from their current positions ”_

_“Roger that.”_

_//_

Sara went very quietly down the corridor, avoiding both the Staff room and the room with the 2 guards.

She ended up in the main lab.

She quietly opened the door. It was a typical Medical room.. lots of weird beeping machines and monitors. She walked around silently.. always lurking behind the machines or any large object..just in case Zari hadn’t counted right the number of people still down there.

“Ava…”

Across the room, locked in a smaller room, Sara could see Ava through a one way mirror. Ava was laying down in a Medical bed, tied up.

Sara run towards the mirror and with her open hands against it she whispered for Ava. Nothing. Ava was sleeping or drugged or..worst.

Sara quickly went for the door. Locked. 

_“Mick, I need the door to the smaller room on the main lab to be open”_

_“Roger that..“_

_“Sara, Zari wants you to open a small file she sent to your phone. She says it will connect you both directly. “_

_“Ok.”_

Sara opened the file and installed whatever that was. Together with file there were some instructions on how to setup the whole thing.

_“Zari?”_

_“Hey Sara, happy you liked my new trick. Now we can talk directly”_

_“Great. Zari I need you to unlock the smaller room inside the main lab. Ava’s in there. Also keep an eye on the gorillas”_

_“On it… done, should be unlocked now”_

Sara quickly tried it and it was in fact open now. She got it and quickly went to Ava.

“Ava.. can you hear me?” She asked gently, one hand on Ava’s shoulder gently prodding her.

Nothing.She tried with a bit more energy “Ava wake up..we need to go”

Ava opened her eyes. Confused she looked around and frowned at Sara.

Sara grabbed her hands “Hey” she said smiling “welcome back grumpy”

The touch of her hands was as cold as her eyes.

“Who are you?”

Sara gasped and looked confused ”It’s me..Sara”

“I… I don’t know you.. are you one of the doctors?”

“No.. I’m here to take you home.”

“No..I can’t go.. I am sick. The Doctor is taking care of me..”

“Ava… they are hurting you.”

“No.. I’m sick, they are making me better.. where’s the doctor?” Ava responded stressed

“Ok.. calm down.. it’s all ok.. I’ll go get the Doctor…I .. am new here.. I am sorry. I’ll see if the Doctor can come. Just..rest ok?” Sara tried

“Ok.. get Doctor Ivo..he will..help..” Ava said as she started dozing off again

Sara left the room, overwhelmed and confused. A tear running down her face. 

_“Zari..”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Something’s wrong.. she didn’t recognise me and she’s convinced they are helping her.. She was scared of me and just.. kept asking for the Doctor”_

_“Oh.. it’s too early to be suffering from Stockholm syndrome..”_

_“What the fuck you talking about Zari?”_

_“It’s this thing that victims develop when in captivity.. they start believing their captors are actually protecting them..”_

Sara scoffed _“Honestly Zari.. do you think that’s something Ava Sharpe, of all the people, would fall for?”_

_“Sara, it’s not like you chose to fall for it..”_

_“No, this is something else.. I have to figure it out..soon.”_

_“hey, just checking the feeds and you may want to go and check what the other guys are guarding on that other room.. they’re just moving towards the staff room, I think they are being replaced by the other 2. Perfect time for you to slide in”_

_“Ok, tell me when and how”_

_“They’re moving towards staff room.. get ready, in about 1 min you should be able to sneak out without them seeing you, I’ll work on unlocking the doors, go to your left down the corridor then right, last door”_

Meanwhile Sara watched Ava from the mirror window. _Hang on Ava.. we’ll figure this out._

“Ok Sara, Go, the 4 of them are in staff room but I reckon the new guards won’t take long to come back”

Sara got out of the main lab and went down the corridors towards the well guarded room, which was now without guards, but not for long.

She waited as Zari worked out to unlock the door and once the light was green she just step in, gently closing the door behind her.

The room was dark and almost bare. Her eyes took a few seconds to adapt to the darkness, the only light was the one coming from beneath the door, the corridor lights sneaking in..faint and cold.

_“They are coming back.. Shit! Sara they are moving towards the door. Stay quiet”_

Sara shuffle from the door to the wall, her plan was to squeeze between the wall and the door as they opened it. Worst case scenario she could surprise them and knock them out if needed be. 

The door opened.. slowly.

“What are you doing?” one asked.

“Checking the bitch is still here.”

“Where would she be man? This is the only door and she is still off.”

“Never know with this one… “

“Don’t be a puss.. she’ll be out for a couple more for sure. Can’t believe we’ll have to stand all night guarding sleeping beauty.. fuck this shit”

“Shut up, thats what they pay us for.”

The door was closed again. 

_“Sara you ok?”_

_“Yeah.. I.. think so.. just… need some time now”_ Sara whispered.

When the door had been opened by the guards, the light from the corridors had brighten the room, and Sara saw someone laying down of a thin mattress on the floor. 

Ava. _Another Ava? God.._

Sara waited a few minutes. This Ava was not moving. The security guys outside were chatting a bit further away it seemed.

_“Zari, where are the guards now?"_

_“Still there but a bit further from the door. Leaning against the wall on the corridor.. chatting”_

_“Ok. Let me know if anything changes. There’s something I need to check on this room.”_

_“Ok, Sara you are trapped there. If you need to leave we’ll need to create a diversion.. maybe Mick can blow something or I can cause some alarm to go off”_

_“Ok, just get several options ready, when the time comes I’ll check with you. Over and out”_

Sara walked slowly towards this Ava. She wasn’t moving. _Well, the goonies said she was drugged._

She was sprawled on her back. Head dropped to the side, facing the wall.

Sara felt a pang in her heart. She was scared. This was all so illogical and weird. There were at least 2 clones in this lab.. _god knows how many more.._ and maybe this one was one of those malfunctions.. and maybe Sara would be in danger. 

_I got to make sure this isn’t my Ava._

Sara got on her knees and shaking Ava she whispered ”Ava, can you hear me?”

Ava groaned. 

Sara kept shaking her “Ava, wake up!”

Ava dropped her head to Sara’s side and very dazedly opened her eyes. 

She couldn’t focus.. everything was so hazy and confusing.. so dark.

“Ava..?” Sara murmured once again.

Sara felt gentle fingers tracing her face, so very softly and so very timidly. 

“Sara..”

/

Ava woke up, eyes slowly opening to the dark gloom of the this damned room. There’s still no light but the one that slowly crawled from beneath the door.

A faint sigh, a gentle weight on her chest, warmth in her neck. Ava looked to her right and nested in her she felt Sara. Ava froze. _Must be dreaming or still drugged._

Slowly Ava reached with her left hand to touch the hand resting on her chest. It felt real and warm. _Is Sara really here?_

Sara moved, pushing her face just that little bit more on Ava’s neck. 

Ava chuckled. _You are some rescue Sara Lance!_

“Sara, wake up” Ava whispered

“5 more minutes..” Sara murmured sleepily as she tightened her grip on Ava.

Ava chuckled once again, causing Sara to open her eyes in surprise. “Oh! I’m ..i’m… you’re awake!”

“Sorts of…” Ava said

“Sorry, I .. I tried to wake you up but you just dozed on me and .. well.. I couldn’t drag you out with those gorillas outside.. so I was just waiting for you to wake up.. you hurt?” Sara rambled as she rubbed her own eyes

“What kind of rescue is this Lance… you just snugged on me”

“I didn’t snug on you.. I mean.. I didn’t snug ” Sara stood up blushing all flustered

“Hey.. I’m just kidding…God I’m still just a bit dizzy don’t mind me..” Ava added softly

“Well.. it’s not that your brain is any better on the other days..so, I’ll just let it slip” Sara replied mostly to escape here own embarrassment

Ava chuckled softly. “Thank you..for coming.”

“Hum.. somehow I feel I may regret it” 

“Well, at least you got your way with me, little flirt, even if you had me drugged” Ava teased

Sara huffed. “Get over it Sharpe, you are not that good of a pillow anyway”

“You seemed comfy, I wonder if i’m left with any bite marks on my neck” Ava snorted

“You’re such a jerk Ava Sharpe! next time I’ll slap you until you wake up” Sara said as she stared at Ava.

Then, smirking and frowning as she watched Ava, Sara added “Or maybe not… you look like you may like that”

Ava just shrugged.

“Anyway, what are you doing here? the plan was just to blow this hell up” Ava asked

“Ooookkk, so…here’s the situation..” Sara tried to compose herself and started explaining everything to Ava, from the power blast to Zari’s hacks, her time on maintenance room, and..

“There’s another Clone??” Ava asked stunned

“Shhhhh … quiet Ava, they are outside” Sara hurriedly as she grabbed Ava’s arm

“God… there’s another one… there’s a 13th.”

“Or 11th..” Sara added never taking her eyes from Ava

“Yeah… fuck I really need to blast this place..Sara you need to go ..Now!” Ava worried

“We have all setup, as I told you Nate has been busy” Sara added “But, I’m not going without you Ava”

“What? no no no” Ava said as she took Sara’s hand from her arm. “You have to go, and now!”

“Ava..”

“Don’t Ava me! That was not the plan we agreed!” Ava whispered furiously

“Plans change Ava.” Sara responded stoically, crossing her arms, never backing down from Ava’s flaming gaze.

Ava was furious. Eyes blazing, mouth in a thin line, fisting her hands. Sara was unsure if she was gonna get a punch or ..a kiss. _Anything goes with Ava Sharpe._

This thought betrayed Sara, who was now staring at Ava’s lips. And without knowing, Sara had just destroyed Ava’s resolve to kick Sara out of the lab and blow the god damn thing all by herself.

“Ok…” Ava said breathing out in defeat. “What’s your plan then?” 

“Ok..so, I haven’t kind of thought it thoroughly but..the gist of it is.. we leave this place and tomorrow, when everyone’s here again..Kabom! Sayonnara Doctor Ass”

“What.. that’s the most stupid plan ever… No! that’s not even a plan!” Ava said furiously

Sara looked at her questioningly, eyebrow raised “So what do you suggest Agent Sharpe?”

Rubbing her face Ava started thinking of a better plan.

“Look, first of all.. we can’t just blow this place with people in it, real people I mean” Ava started

“What you mean? That..That is not the plan” Sara said furiously poking Ava’s chest

Ava grabbed Sara’s arm. 

“Look Sara, you know my story and you more than anyone know what my plans were. But since I met you and your friends, I can’t stop thinking about the wrongness that is to kill anyone that may be innocent. Zari was right, that’s not justice its murder. I may be a fake but I have some consciousness.”

“Ava… I can’t let these guys escape.. They killed my family. I need to..make them pay.”

“I know and I understand .. but we are not even sure if these are the goonies who did it and we definitely don’t know yet who ordered it… I don’t think this Doctor Ivo is the brain behind this whole shit-show.. he is just the mad scientist someone is using” Ava continued

“Sara, I didn’t knew you sister or your dad, but you told me they worked for the law, so that makes me believe that they would want justice, and they would want it to be done by the rules we created as a civilised nation. We can’t just kill everyone. We’ll most probably just kill the wrong people!”

Sara dropped her head to Ava’s chest … 

“I know.. you are right.. but I.. I just missed them so much..”

“I know” Ava caressed so very gently Sara’s back on a calming homely gesture pulling her a little bit more into her chest “I know, but there’s a better way, I need you to trust me on this Sara Lance.”

Sara sighed. She knew Ava’s “better way” and she hated it.

“ So, I help you escape, you leave and once you are safe you press that switch with no mercy and we blow the whole place down tonight, because tonight there’s only me, my sibling clones, their equipment, the research filesand those mercenaries.”

Sara didn’t move from Ava’s chest. Trying to outlive Ava’s words.

“ Then you and the Legends should go after the Doctor and through him get the people behind this, bring them in, uncover their secrets..make it a big public showdown.. but do it right..don’t get your hands dirty…you deserve more than to live on the shadows, do it as your sister and father planned. The right way.”

“There’s no right way if you die.” Sara whispered

“Sara… you know I can’t survive. They’ll just grab me and use me to kick this all off again.. and I can’t just live on the gutter or the shadows.. I’m.. I like to think I’m better than that.. and I’m done with being used. I have to die.” Ava said persistently

Sara raised her eyes to meet Ava’s and in all their earnestness, she cupped Ava’s face with her hands and urged “Look at me, you know my whole story… You are the only one that knows my whole story and you know how much I’ve lost. Ava… I don’t want you to die. I can’t.”

Ava sighed. There was nothing left to say.They stare into each others eyes. Hands still cupping Ava’s face, no way to run or hide. Both pleading. None receding. 

Sara gasped. Then she fell unconscious on Ava’s arms. 

Behind her, one of the guards had his hand raised still pointing his tranquilliser gun. As he met Ava’s eyes he flinched in terror, slightly dropping his hand. 

“Shit.. she’s awake”he said under his breath

Like a whisper, Ava gently laid down Sara and move towards the man, grabbing his gun with her left hand, she rotated and elbowed him on his head, rendering him unconscious. Quickly she turned the gun, now in her hand, and shoot towards the guy still on the corridor, while he was on his way to reach his gun.

Ava swiftly went to drag the man on the corridor inside the room. Once he was laying on the floor next to the guy that shoot Sara, she shoot them both a couple times more. _Just in case you pieces of shit._

Kneeling next to Sara, Ava gently pushed the hair from her face and caressed her with her thumb. _My tiny ninja.._

Ava took the comms from Sara and her phone. 

_“Zari can you hear me?”_

_“Ava? is that you tall bitch?”_

Ava chuckled _“Yeah, it’s me.”_

_“Good to hear you are alive, although vermin never die. Where’s Sara?”_

_“She was shot by a tranquilliser, I need you to help me to get her out of here”_

_“Fuck, this system is so shitty I didn’t see the guys coming near you”_

_“It’s ok.You are not perfect…”_ Ava teased _”Also, well we were fighting.. I mean, not so quietly talking.. they probably heard us”_

_“For fuck sake you too.. just get a room already!”_

_“Focus Zari. We need to get out. “_

_“Damn, your hot when your bossy.So I guess you kicked those 2 idiots, meaning there’s other 2, as far as I see still in the staff room”_

_“Ok. Can you open the doors for me, I’ll take Sara outside, then I’ll need to come back and blow with the place”_

_“What?”_

_“Just do it Zari”_

_“Ok, I’ll have eyes on you once you step into the corridor”_

Ava checked the tranquilliser gun. 2 out of 8 left. _Should be enough._

She picked up Sara over her shoulder.And stepped into the corridor.

_“Wohhh Sharpe. You’re such a romantic.”_

_“Shut up Zari, I can’t do bridal style now, I need my hand free to shoot this assholes”_

_“Can’t ‘now’. I see… maybe later hum? I’ll save this for you and Sara to show your kids”_

_“I don’t know how Sara handles you guys”_ Ava deadpanned

_“Don’t worry, I suspect you’ll learn soon enough. Ok, turn left and then right. Quietly, the ducks are to your right”_

_“Ok”_ Ava whispered

Ava went throughout the corridors Zari told her, one hand squeezing the gun, the other holding Sara dearly.

_“Careful with that hand Sharp, seems its sliding, don’t want to get burned on Sara’s hot ass.”_

Ava huffed. _“God Zari, i’m not a pervert!”_

Zari chuckled sarcastically

_“Right. Now, to your left it’s the exit door. I’ll unlock for you and your Mrs.”_

_“You’re lucky we’ll not see each other again”_ Ava grunted

_“You threatening me bitch? Don’t you think I forgot what you wanted to do to my girlfriend!”_

_“Is that what this is all about?”_ She whispered as she waited for the door to be unlocked, glancing back to ensure no one was coming.

_“It’s that and you bailing out my best friend”_

_“What you mean? I’m saving her!”_

_“Door is open you idiot, move, the only way now is out and don’t drop my bestie just anywhere. I’ll fucking nuke you”_

Ava chuckled _“Nuke me.. “_

She let the door close quietly behind her and walked down the corridor towards the outside door. 

As she reached what she expected to be the exit door, she opened it quietly, gun raised. As she step outside she point the gun at the guy in front of her.

“WOOOOHAHHH…. easy there Ava” Nate screamed

“Shush” Mick said slapping his arm “Welcome back Sharpe” Mick nodded towards Ava.

“What are you doing with Sara? What happened?” Nate asked hurriedly

“She got shot with a tranquilliser” Ava said.

Mick chuckled and said “Only way to tame that one”

Ava snickered. “Ok guys, can you take her to safe place, I need to go back and ensure we blow the place” 

“What?” Nate asked “But we have Mick’s candies spread all over, you should leave this place with us we’ll do it from our ‘headquarters’, Zari has the remote” 

“I need to be inside, here, take Sara. Tell her.. well tell her I am, was and will be forever grateful for her and to her. “ Ava said as she gently laid Sara in Mick’s arms.

_“Zari, can you hear me?” Ava asked_

_“Zari?”_ Ava insisted 

“Guys can you reach Zari,? I need her to unlock the doors again.” 

_“Nate, Mick, tell that bitch I’m offline. We need her to get back here. That or Sara will kill us all. “_

“Yeah.. no.. she went all blackout few minutes ago… it happens”Nate answered Ava

“Ava, I need you to take Sara back to the bar. Your car is parked outside. Go. We still need to finish setup the place” Mick said

“No I have to..” Ava started rambling

“Ava. Go. Whatever your plan is, you can do it later. It takes both of us to finish this, someone needs to protect Sara.. So, just get the out of here. We’ll deal with your problems later“ Nate said

“Yeah, Go! or you’ll ruin the whole operation” Mick added, knowing that this would trigger Agent Sharpe’s pride. 

Ava was confused and angry and flustered. Both Mick and Nate were just there glaring at her. Making her feel useless and an annoyance to the whole mission. She just sighed frustrated and picked up Sara, this time in her arms.

“Come on then Nate, help me out so the security at the gate doesn’t see me”

“Ah! Mike?.. Oh, I’ll just take him a coffee and chat him up a little bit…he gets pretty lonely there.. I’ll just tell him how Mick fucked up the generator beyond recognition”

Mick snorted “Happy to assist” 

As she reached her car, she took the keys from under the car wheel. _Typical from both military and criminals._ She then laid Sara down on the back seats. 

_Now, who issleeping on my bed?_ Ava smiled, slightly upset that Sara was unconscious and so she couldn’t tease her and get under her skin.


	15. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets Sara safe and sound into Mick's Bar.
> 
> Plan moves forward.. even when not everyone agrees..

\- At Mick’s Bar -

“Charlie, please go open the door, its Ava with the Mrs.”

As Zari finished the sentence, someone knocked hard at the door.

“How do you even.. forget it..” Charlie trailed off

Zari smirked.

“Remember this Charlie dear.. if you ever even think about crossing me, remember I will know and I will not be pleased.” 

Charlie , throwing her hands in the air as a sign of defeat questioned “Why do I feel like apologising for something I haven’t even done?”

Zari chuckled “Good girl. Smart girl. My girl”

“Please tell her to bring Sara into the back room, I’ll take care of her, I may have something to reduce the effect from the tranquilliser” Gideon said

/

“What the fuck Zari??  Why did you went all blackout on me?” Ava asked angrily

“Technology does not work according to your whims Miss Not-so-Sharp” Zari said sarcastically 

“Oh please Zari… I’m not one of your friends. I know how technology works.. you just cut down comms with me so I wouldn’t go back. I am many things but one I am not is stupid.”

Zari looked at her. Her eyes went from taunting to serious. 

“You are right. You are not stupid and I did it intentionally. “

“Of course you did. I firmly believe all you do is intentional” Ava glared

“Takes one to recognise another” Zari snapped, still not backing out of the staring game they were in

Ava took a deep breath “Why?”

“You know why” Zari shot back

Ava breathed out.

“Once she wakes up, we can, TOGETHER, decide the best course of action” Zari concluded. 

“I am going back to..” Ava started

“Shush. You - Ava Sharpe - are not going anywhere. Don’t make me ‘tranquillise’ you.”

Ava scoffed in contempt.

“Trust us like we trusted you. We, Sara mostly, put her life on the line so that she could save you from that place, you owe her at least a proper conversation”

“As if! AS IF! I BELONG IN THAT PLACE! .. And she did not save me.. I saved her… AND you know better than anyone that there’s no way of convincing her once she has her mind set.. all you guys had to do was to blow that lab from hell! … she should not have been there in the first place…” Ava shouted and rambled, hints of anguish, tiredness and fear in her voice.

“Oh! Ok… and now that you are here you will just sneak out the back while she is off, because there’s something you both don’tagree on” Zari deadpanned “Brave of you Ava Sharpe, very mature.”

“You know it’s not about being brave or mature.. it’s about her being stubborn and me being right and having to do what needs to be done” 

“What does exactly need to be done?” Zari asked as she arched her eyebrow

“I… I… I can’t say.. Sara knows” Ava rambled

Zari chuckled. “ Oh my god.. you two.. look, it’s not my problem. You owe her, and us, to stay here and help us finish this mess. Whatever your _personal_ _plan_ is, you can take care of it later. Stop bitching like a little girl, we have big fish to fry.”

“I hate you Zari- whatever- is -your- last -name” Ava spitted out, squinting her eyes, mouth forming the tiniest of lines

“Whatever. Join the cue. Waiting time: forever” Zari deadpanned, getting her eyes back on the laptop she added “Now go, I have records to delete and evidence to file… nothing will remain from that shit house. I also locked the idiots inside, and cut all their comms, because.. I’m that good.”

“And yes Ava, I know what you are thinking… exploding it all may suffice, but I like to be sure that nothing can be recovered. So I am doing my own little show with their files.. now go and stop wasting my time with your death wish kinks… Save them for Sara, she may like it.” Zari sneered

Ava huffed but she had to admit that Zari was doing a proper professional job. “Ok. good call, you are doing a proper job. Well done.” Ava said somehow awkwardly

Zari raised her eyebrow “Really? You think so? Maybe then you can trust us a little bit more Agent Sharpe?” 

“I need a coffee” Ava said exasperatedlyas she turned and walked away towards the bar kitchen

“There’s no butter left” Zari snorted loudlyand then murmured “So unimpressed by these people”

//

“AVAAAAA!!!!” Sara cried out.

Gideon jumped from the chair next to the couch Sara was laying, as she did so, she dropped the phone she was using to read more on the tranquilliser effects.

“Bullocks!” she let out.

“Crap!” Ray shouted at same time.

As Gideon looked him over, he had half his coffee spilled all over his shirt and face 

“At least it wasn’t too hot” he mumbled

“It’s ok Sara, all is ok, you are safe now” Gideon tried as she reached for Sara’s hand in an attempt to calm her. 

Sara looked around confused, hand going to her head..

“WHERE’S AVA?” She screamed desperately as she tried to stand up, still wobbly from the drugs.

“Where is She? AVA?!” Sara cried out, tears running down her face.

“What’s wrong ?! What did I do? ” Ava shouted as she came rushing through the room

Sara quickly stumbled towards Ava and hugged her. “I thought you were gone…”

“Oh..” Ava said “Well.. you.. you ruined my plans.” Ava added somewhat annoyed, but still hugging her back.

“Good” Sara sighed.

“Sara you alright? ” Zari rushed as she entered the room along with Charlie, both bumping into each other as they tried to cross the door at same time. 

Ray and Gideon just chuckled and shook their heads. Ava and Sara where somewhere else, in each others arms.

“Sara you alright? ” Zari asked again.

Sara just nodded, still cradled on Ava’s chest.

“God Sara, you are so gooey with that one” Zari amused as she pointed towards her and Ava, still hugging.

Ava quickly stepped back, breaking the embrace. Sara huffed. _Zari you Killjoy bitch._

“It’s the drugs..” Sara whispered unconvincingly 

Ava looked down at her, tenderness and worry in her eyes. 

“Ouch my head.. how many times were you drugged Ava?” Sara asked out of curiosity and empathy

“I.. I don’t remember ever not being drugged Sara” Ava said gently as she stared at the floor

“Shit… I don’t know how you handled it..” she added as she rubbed her own temples and stared at Ava. _God, you’re tough.. you’re so freaking hot.._

“And why are you both so…” Zari said as she pointed to both Ray and Ava

“Oh..I spilled my coffee when Sara screamed” Ray said

“Same “ Ava added as she squinted in confusion at Sara, who was still looking at her funny and _Why you blushing? you look.._

Ava cleaned her throat and just looked the other way. 

“ Well.. That’s what idiots get from putting butter in their coffee: Stains” Zari deadpanned

Charlie and Gideon just snorted. Sara was still wobbly and blushing and now pouting as she looked towards Ava.

“I’ll… I’ll just go get a new shirt form my car” Ava said as she start walking out the room. 

“Chop chop Sharpe, we have decisions to make” Zari shouted, then she added “Charlie, go make sure she doesn’t go stray will you? I’ll go get my laptop and join this whipped pup”

Sara frowned as if questioning Zari. 

“She looks like one of those that get lost easily in the dark..” Zari said ignoring the rest of her previous comment

“Your sarcasm is dripping, Zari, may want to get that checked.. it comes with age” Sara pointed unamused.

“Don’t hurt your head too much with words Sara dear, you’re not use to it after all” Zari replied as she went out the room flipping a majestic bird.

Sara just squinted and took a deep breath.. 

“Impressive how this one is still alive” Sara murmured annoyed “Ouch my head..”

“I’ll change and make you some tea Sara” Ray said as he also left

“Thanks Ray… hey Gid, should I expect any secondary effects or issues from the drugs?”

“Not from the drugs no..” Gideon replied.

“For fuck sake..not you too Gid”

Gideon just kept reading from her phone, imperturbable as ever.

//

“Hey Ava, going anywhere?” Charlie asked

“Uhh.. me? Well.. maybe?” 

“Hey, just listen. We have a plan. Just look, we are finishing the last details, then there’s stuff you must see.. things Zari found that may be important.. and then we decide together how to blast that place. Mick and Nate will be soon on their way back. “

“Charlie, I..” 

“Look, I don’t know your story and I don’t need to. But whatever you have planned, it surely can wait until we sort this all out. We all know that there’s more to it than one crazy doctor and half a dozen gorillas… we need to uncover the all shebang. And you look like smart enough to help us with it… don’t you want to ensure this is over for good?” 

“I .. I do.” 

“There you go then.” Charlie said “Come in, take a shower and help us out.”

“A shower would be nice.. still feels like I smell like that place” 

“You do smell… Sara must like you a lot if she hugged you smelling like that” Charlie said mockingly

Ava pinched the bridge of her nose. “I honestly don’t know if I can survive all this without killing you or your girlfriend..you both so ..argh!”

Charlie snorted “Good luck with that mate, you may be all Bruce Lee but I’m all Usain Bolt” and she rushed inside.

/

“You were right.. The Lioness Queen was trying to escape” Charlie said as she re-entered the room

“What, where is she?” Sara asked worriedly

“Having a shower at Mick’s private.. I talked her out.. you know how I am with the ladies” Charlie smirked, but not for long as she saw Zari’s eyebrow going up as she raised her eyes from the laptop screen.

“Yeah.. she is just having a quick shower and then she’ll be here to help us out with next steps, that’s what I convinced her with” Charlie added while looking at Zari

“Ok.. I think I need a shower as well” Sara whispered, still felling a bit fuzzy.

“I bet you do” Zari snorted

“Not like that Zari.. after her..not.. with her” Sara’s thoughts roamed all over. Not just her face.

Zari snorted again “You’re welcome” Zari knew Sara too well, and she also knew _how to insert ideas in that pretty little head of yours._

“Ohhh.. you not for saving water are you Sara?” Charlie taunted

“Come on Ladies, leave Sara alone.. she is still feeling the effects from the tranquillisers.. A shower will help you Sara, as well as water and maybe tea if Ray shows up with it.” Gideon said

/

\- A.V.A labs- 

“Hey Mike, looks like the Engineer needs to clock out and he his mumbling about some “Extra equipment needed to fix the issue” and “more hands”.. so I guess we are done for today. I’ll email the Administration cause the main generator is still off and the backup is barely holding.. so the labs have no energy” Nate said.

“Oh ok. Guess no one will be working tomorrow then” Mike, the gate security, replied.

“Yeah… nothing likea long weekend.. So the engineer will leave in a few.. I’ll leave behind him. I’ll also be locking everything, so you don’t need to worry and do any extra rounds. ”

“Roger that. Thanks Nate and have a great long weekend” 

“Sure will. Take care and watch that series I told you “ Nate said

“I’m on it, 3rd episode already today.“ Mike smiled as Nate waved goodbye

//

\- At Mick’s Bar -

“Alrighty, now that we are all here, shall we commence?” Ray asked 

Everyone nodded.

“So” Zari started “The 2 beasts that Ava knocked out..”

“Again!” Charlie added.

“Yes, that she knocked again, are locked inside the room. The other 2 are like 2 headless chickens walking around and trying to open doors and call someone. Which obviously will never work because ?” Zari trailed off.

Charlie, Nate and Ray pointed at Zari.

“Exactly: ME” Zari said smugly

“Meanwhile, I have deleted everything from their local, old fashioned I must say, computers. So, as we speak, A.V.A has no documents regarding the workthey did or do on their underground labs.”

“Wouldn't they have backups Zari?” Ava asked

“Well, if they do backups in some sort of offline fashion” Zari started

Charlie looked at her confused.

“Disks or pen drives or hard drives baby” Zari explained Charlie, who nodded cheerly

“If they do, then Mick’s sweet petit bonbons will help destroying them” Zari added

“Also, I kept some files and videos for us to check later and see if they could be used as proof, if not I can delete whenever”

Ava looked towards Sara. Sara understood the fear in her eyes. Sara pinched the bridge of her nose, this was a hard decision.

“Zari, those files… delete them now”

“What? But we can use them as evidence” Ray said

“We can’t, we’ll have to find some other way.. don’t know, snatch the Doctor and make him talk.. ” Sara added

Zari understood that this was something else, and Zari knew when not to push it to far from Sara’s limits. Plus, fear was so plain in Ava’s eyes.

“Ok, let’s do the following” Zari started “ It will take loads time and processing to delete things now and I need my machine tofocus on the labs and the goonies inside.. so maybe you and Mrs. Agent there can check the files later and see if any can be used?” Zari offered

Sara looked at Ava, waiting for her decision. _Obviously Ava doesn’t want people to know about all this, because when they do, then someone else will trigger a new project.. it’s better if people don’t even know that human cloning is possible._

Ava’s agreement came in the form of a very subtle nod.

“Ok. sounds good” Sara said finally.

“Ok, moving on, from our side, all is setup and Administration already sent the email to everyone giving the day off tomorrow..so the labs will be empty until further notice” Nate added

“Yep, we can confirm that, we got the email” Ray said as both him and Gideon nodded

“Ok” Sara said. “So, we can just blast the place now if we want to. The only casualties being those 4 mercenaries ?”

“Yes.” Zari confirmed

“What about.. the other patients?” Ava added, looking at Sara.

“Oh, yes.. the other patients” Sara nodded

“What are you talking about?” Zari asked, as she recalled Sara going into the main lab and finding Ava, _but then she found her, again?, in another guarded room?_

“Well, some of those rooms who have no cameras have …experiments” Sara explained

Zari gasped quietly enough as she look to Ava. _What the fuck is going on?_

Ava met ZAri’s eyes and just shook her head, pleading for her to keep it quiet.

“Ohhhh.. experiments” Ray exclaimed.. sadness in is voice

“Jesus” Charlie whispered

Everyone just stood in silence, disgusted and sad and angry. Zari overwhelmed looking towards a ashamed Ava. _Why are you ashamed? What the hell.._

“Sara can I talk to you?” Ava asked

“Of course” Sara added quickly grabbing her arm and taking her away from the team.

“Sara, I am ..not comfortable doing this to the other..women and Zari knows something is wrong” 

“Don’t mind Zari, I’ll talk to her, we can trust her… but what you mean not comfortable with the other..women?”

“ I mean… I’m..this is so confusing… I should be there…with them. I can’t just kill them for afar.. that’s so hypocrite of me ”

“Ava.. I swear to god.. sometimes you make no sense. We talked about this already.. we still have things to do. We need you. I need you. This next step is way over our heads.. and you said your old office may be involved.. there’s no one better than you to help!” 

“It’s just.. I know..it’s not.. but .. you are right we have.. look..but what about me, It’s dangerous.. I should be there as well.. if they get to me.. I.. “ Ava rambled, gesturing all over the place

“We need you here to help uncover this shit Ava, and we will be with you at all times. No one is gonna get close to you. Not again. I’ve learned my lesson, i’m your new shadow Ava Sharpe. I Promise. ” Sara said as she grabbed her forearm

“What about afterwards? Will you do the job? Do you Promise to do the job as well?” Ava said erratically

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean… will you put a bullet on my fucking clone head?” Ava said as she shook Sara’s hand from her arm.

“Never” Sara whispered confused and hurt

“See..that’s a problem already”

“Fuck…You have no right to ask me that. “

“I have as much of a right as you did when you made me leave that place, where I should be by now, with my fake clone sisters” Ava said harshly 

Sara turned on her feet, furious. _How dare you?_

As she approached the team, she picked up the remote, looked deep into Ava’s eyes and pressed the button. 

“Fuck you Ava Sharpe. And fuck your death wish.” Sara shouted, tears running down her face she left the room.

All eyes on Ava. Slacked Jaw Ava. Eyes Wide open Ava. Breathless Ava. Heartbroken Ava.

“I .. I just..” 

“She had enough death for this life and 3 more “ Ray said softly “ Just give her a break, she’s still healing”

Ava’s eyes showed nothing but heartbreak. Ava’s eyes, always betraying her masked indifference.

“Well, just so you all know, Mick’s party tricks blew the all place down.” Charlie informed as both her and Zari looked at the feed from the Parking lot surveillance cameras .

“Ah! Mike’s a fast runner…look at him.. ah! ” Nate said happily

Mick snorted amusedly “Nothing like a bit of fireworks to cheer up a place” 


	16. Spoils of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara trying to find how to survive the last events.  
> The team makes the next move towards the end of A.V.A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I want to thank all of you who take your time to leave me such kind comments.  
> You make me want to write more and not to give up.
> 
> Thank you, sincerely, for staying with me and inspiring me.
> 
> Ps: and thats how we ended with a 6k chapter!
> 
> See you soon,  
> Catz

Zari sighed. 

The tension in the room was suffocating , one could hear thesmall burst of it popping in the air, like the fireworks still burning at the lab. With the press of a button Sara had unleashed more than one hell. 

“Listen everyone, I will only say this once, so you need to listen to this carefully” Zari said.

“This has just begun and this is the point we make or break. If we stay together, despite our different intentions or opinions or beliefs” Zari continued and she looked towards Ava, steading her eyes on her, reaching deep into Ava’s“ we may have a chance of ending whatever is that these inhumane people are doing. If we break now, they will just carry on and all we lost ..will be for nothing.”

“Hear hear” Charlie murmured

Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone except Ava. 

Ava.

Something else felt broken inside her now. And Ava could not understand what or how. 

“Ava” Zari called, still holding her gaze “How is it gonna be? will this, all of this be for nothing?” she gestured

“No.. no.. of course not” Ava tried, still unsure of what to do or be, her eyes on the floor now“I’m just confused. I need to think..”

“Ok, that’s ok. Lets just all take a break and then we decide on next steps. We all need to rest. Also, for now, we are all safe. A.V.A people think this was an accident and that you are dead Ava.” Zari said softly, then she added with a sigh “Meanwhile I’m gonna check on.. Sara”

Ava snapped her head up, facing Zari again. 

“Will she be alright?” Ava asked

Zari did not answer, she just stood up and went looking for Sara.

“Come on Sharpe, lets have a drink” Mick said as he stood up and patted Ava’s shoulder.

/

“So Sharpe.. where did you learn to fight?” Mick asked as he leaned on the bar top, beer in hand, sliding a tumbler with his finest whiskey towards Ava. 

“Well, if memory serves me well…” Ava chuckled at own joke “ Boarding schools”

“How come? I thought you only learn about dead languages and fancy cutlery on those” Mick said

Ava snorted. 

“Not far from truth Mick.. but yeah, so, me and my friend, we spent most of our youth in boarding schools, and well.. since we had to fend for ourselves pretty often, we decided to take as many martial arts and self defence courses as we could on our free time. And we had a lot of free time since.. well.. going home was not really an option for us” 

“Oh ok..well seems it was worth it” Mick replied extending his beer for a toast

“Yeah, ..well.. sort of…still got my self kidnapped “ Ava said sarcastically as her glass clinked on his bottle

“That was foul play.. we saw you kick those guys fair and square until they drugged you”

“You saw it?” Ava asked surprised

“Yeah.. we did.. Sara was crazy looking for you..we all were.. but she went all ballistic and got a surveillance tape from a store nearby…” 

“Oh.. I see… not sure it was worth it.” She chuckled

“Well… guess you are the only one that can make it worth it Sharpe” 

//

Zari couldn’t find Sara anywhere, she wasn’t answering her phone either, so she message her.

_Sara, where are you? I’m crazy looking for you, don’t make me set a BOLO on you blond bitch. I’ll do it. YOU KNOW I WILL - Zari_

A few minutes passed until Zari’s phone got a new message.

_I am ok. Tell everyone to rest. Meet tomorrow - Sara_

_Just tell me where you are. I need to know. I’ll leave you alone but I need to know. Please. - Zari_

_Laurel - Sara_

_Ok. We’ll be here waiting for you. Love - Zari_

Sara had nowhere to go except this place. Laurel’s and Quentin’s graves. The place she felt she also belonged.

“Hey guys. It’s me.. again“ Sara said as she chuckled and wiped her tears, sitting on the cold grass, facing her family.

“I need.. god, I don’t even know what I need… I need time to go back and things not to be so fucked up..and when I think there’s no way this can be worse.. it just rams harder.. I just don’t think I can take anymore.. I don’t want to. I’m so so fucking tired… And I miss you both so much.. I..” Sara let her head fall on her hands as she sobbed. “I don’t know what to do Laurel..dad.. I don’t want my life to be this anymore.”

Sara laid down, felling the grass with her fingers, humming a song Quentin used to sing for her and Laurel. 

//

“Are you leaving?” Nate asked

“Yeah.. just going for a breather.. Charlie told me everyone should rest and we’ll meet tomorrow morning?” Ava replied

“Yeah.. and will you be here tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Ok” Nate nodded “Zari told me the BOLO on you was cancelled”

“oh.. that’s good. Do you think I could go home?”

“I don’t think it’s safe.. I mean they think you are dead and the BOLO is off.. but what if they still have surveillance on your place?” Nate asked

“Yeah… better give it a couple days more.. I remember, vaguely, the guys talking about the BOLO and cancelling it so they could.. well ‘take care of me’ ” 

“It looks like we took care of them first” Nate said smiling “we are a good team. With you we are even better Ava” Nate said gently

“Thanks Nate, you guys.. are good people, a bit on the idiot side, but still good people”

“Hey!” Nate squinted

Ava chuckled “ Well.. I’ll just give you all some space and also I’ll try to get my head straight”

“As if that pretty Sharpe head would ever be straight!” Zari snorted from the other side of the room

“Jesus..this woman” Ava glared “Un-freaking-believable!”

“Yeah she has like superpowers.. she sniffs banter material from miles away” Nate said as he laughed

“Love, you are dynamite” Charlie giggled

“And don’t you know it” Zari teased 

//

Ava drove to the beach, she couldn’t go too far as she still had no money and the gas tank was not in the best of shapes. But she needed some place quiet to think and rest.

Last time she had been here life was different, still complicated, definitely more hopeless than now.

Today, she knew what she had to do and she had people ready to help her…or at least ready to help her with some parts of the plan.

_Sara._

Sara was an unexpected turn of events.

_Freaking Sara Lance._

_What am I gonna do with you ?_

_Sara obviously has feelings for me, now, how deep those run I don’t know.. i’m the only one she confided her story.. that’s our connection. And she most probably pities me and my clonified existence.. And she has lost so much that of course she wants to save me.. but she needs to understand I can’t be saved. I shouldn’t, mustn’t be saved. If I’m saved them all is lost, there’s no way around it._

_Sara freaking Lance. Why you make me hesitate? why you let yourself be caught in this shit?_

_And now.. all i’m left with is to do the right thing and break us even more on the way._

_Sara freaking Lance. That beautiful mess of a person._

Ava was torn. For her things were hard but simple: catch the bad guys and cease to exist, become the nothingness she had always been. But with Sara thrown in the mix… Sara had to survive all of this.. survive through the after. Survive her pain and loss, all over again. Become empty once more and still live another day.

Ava was torn for all the pain she was and would cause to Sara.

_This was never meant to be this way._

Ava fell asleep in her car. Dreaming of a tiny ninja with blue eyes.

//

-Morning After- 

Sara stepped into the Bar. 

Everyone was sitting at one of the tables, having some sort of breakfast.

“Sara!” Ray cheered

“Ain’t proper without you” Mick added as he pushed another chair, all the others smiled,Ava just raised her eyes, shyly, from her coffee mug.

Sara looked tired, but determined. Her chest raised and fell rapidly as she faced everyone. It seemed like she was trapped and scared as her eyes laid upon these people who meant so much to her. It was as if she was hiding a secret and raced so that she would not be found out. Still, with some sorts of serenity, she spoke.

“Hi guys, morning. You ready ?”

“Want some coffee first?” Nate asked

“I’m good. Just want to get this over with.” 

Everyone just stood from the table and joined as Sara went towards the backroom.

“Ok, what’s the plan Boss?” Mick asked

Ava stood quietly by the door. Feeling as the outsider she was, the freaking idiot who had done nothing else but help hurt and damage these people lives.

“ We need to locate Dr. Hideous and bring him for some questioning - Mick? Would you be ok with this” 

“Absolutely” Mick said

“Ok, so I need you to prepare the van and anything you think we’ll need to get him in. I’m going with you, just you and me, but Nate can help you set things up. Charlie, Ray, I need you to prepare a room to get our guest. Gideon, get med supplies ready in case anything goes wrong with us or the guest. We will talk to him and we’ll need to record what he says so we can use later.”

Everyone nodded. Ava watched, somewhat delighted with Sara’s presence. _My Tiny sweet ninja is a wholesome leader._ A small smile creeped on Ava’s face as she realised it would have been so easy for her to fall for Sara. A sarcastic voice inside her asked _Would have been?_

“Zari, I need you to locate the Doctor. He should be at home or if we are lucky we may even catch him at the lab, he must be devastated and crazy looking for anything to save.”

“What if we can’t locate him Sara?” Charlie asked

“Well..” Sara didn’t know how to answer that

“You use me.” Ava said

Everyone turned and looked at Ava, who shrugged. 

They all then turned to Sara, who was now looking at the floor, so so visibly uncomfortable with that idea.Sara breathed deeply and licking her lips, conflict and pain tightening her throat,she uttered most quietly “What she said”.

“Guess that should really be our last option” Ray added “ Not only because it will put Ava in danger but also because I guess this time they would send an army, after what she did to the other 6 gorillas”

“Good old days” Charlie added and Nate chuckled “Never forget”

“Ok, lets go then, we all have stuff to do” Gideon said

“Wait ” Sara said “Zari, I need you to play those videos and docs from the lab, for me and.. Ava.. to check if anything can be used” 

“Ah, ok…” Zari replied as she unlocked her computer and started working on it

“That’s all guys, you have your tasks, please focus and don’t let any detail slip, this is one time opportunity” Sara said dismissing the rest of the team

“Sara… I” 

“Don’t worry Ava, we will delete whatever you want, I just want to make sure we are not discarding something we could potentially use. There may be stuff from the earlier days that is important, or even other researches or experiments.. we need to check to be sure” Sara said, never looking into Ava’s eyes.

“Ok.. I just wanted to..”

“How long you need Zari?” Sara interrupted

“Well… there’s loads of docs and videos, do you have any idea where you want to start? Docs, videos? Old, new?”

“Most recent. I want to see what they did to me during those 5 days” Ava interrupted

“Ok… if that’s what you want” Zari said looking at Sara, waiting for approval

Sara nodded. Sara would not, could not, deny Ava this. She deserved to know, _Hell I would surely want to know if it was me._

“So I’ll just explain you how to roll this” Zari said

“Don’t need to” Ava said “You should stay.”

Sara snapped her head towards Ava. _What?_

Ava just nodded.

“Someone else needs to know the truth..someone needs to be here for you Sara.” She said softly.

“Please, Zari?” Ava asked as she faced Zari

“Sara?” Zari asked once again for Sara’s approval. Her loyalties were very well defined.

Sara just nodded. _What else am I supposed to do?_

“Ok, let me just ping Ray, I’ll need him and Charlie to keep tracking Dr. Evil while i’m here with you both” 

//

“The first video I have from the main lab since Ava’s kidnapping is from Monday.. So i’ll assume they kept you in one of those rooms without cameras or somewhere else..I also don’t have images from the corridors. They don’t save those. They basically just saved the Main lab feeds. The only corridor image I have are those from your escape, because I saved them directly”Zari explained just before pressing play “so here we go..all or nothing"

_File Main Lab- Monday Morning_

The camera showed the whole room, Ava was unconscious, hands and feet cuffed to that damn medical chair. Doctor Ivo, standing next to her, was checking a couple of papers, when a woman joined, carrying a metal tray full of medical utensils. She was probably a nurse or assistant. 

_They said something to each other, and laughed. Then Doctor Ivo dropped the papers next to the tray and turned, looking annoyed he gestured towards Ava. The nurse snickered._

“Can you put the sound up Zari? I want to hear what they say” Sara asked quietly

“There’s no sound.. the video is image only I don’t know why… maybe because they kept it all stored locally and wanted smaller files or.. didn’t want any record of the bullshit they say..or maybe something worse I don’t want to imagine” Zari said

_There will be something worse soon Zari,_ Ava thought.

The next second, 2 guards showed up, pushing another medical chair, with another unconscious Ava. This one was dressed with a gown and didn’t have handcuffs, she had some medical cushioned straps instead. She looked in slightly better shape than Ava. As if she was a patient not a prisoner. Less pained. _A more valuable Asset._

Sara flinched as she noticed this difference in treatment. Ava swallowed hard and Zari, poor Zari just looked confused.

“Is she like your twin?” Zari asked softly

Sara grabbed Zari’s hand and shook her head “Just keep playing it Zari” she whispered

As soon as the guards parked the new patient next to Ava, side by side, they left. The doctor, bringing his hands to his hips was noticeably proud and happy. The nurse smiled and said something that made the doctor nod, more proud than before, his mouth curling in a wicked smile that sent shivers all over Ava, Sara and Zari.

The doctor rubbed is palms and the nurse went to the other side, picking up and placing what looked liked medical wire electrodes all over patient Ava, while the Doctor did the same for Ava. 

As the doctor was finishing, Ava stirred and suddenly she had her eyes open and was mumbling something, clearly trying to grasp her whereabouts. She started pulling the handcuffs and looking like she was screaming. The Doctor just laughed and injected something into Ava’s dripping serum. Ava started dozing off again.. still jerking her wrists.. like a fish out of water, fighting through her last semi-conscious moment. 

Sara felt quiet tears down her face, she turned slightly so Ava would not see them. 

Ava was just still. Watching. As if this was not her, accepting with no more resistance that whatever she was, she had never been of her own. She had always belonged to someone. This man, this joke of a man, the little monster who played with life. She belonged to him.

“Whatever this is Ava, whatever they did.. they never managed to take the fight out of you. I honour that” Zari said quietly, sensing the pain and almost defeat in both Sara and Ava.

Ava nodded in gratitude.

The next 2 hours of video as well as the videos from the following days, were filled with long morning and afternoon sessions of both Ava’s being subjected to pain. 

Through electric chocks and weird liquids, all they saw was pain. Both bodies jerking and twitching, still unconscious but still alive. The doctor and the nurse, indifferent to their pain, just nodded and took notes and looked at the screens sometimes excited other times annoyed.

Zari pulled the files that were recorded during those same days, they were doubled, but half had been recorded by Doctor and the other half by the Nurse. Their conclusion was that the Doctor recorded Ava’s results and the Nurse recorded the patient’s.

Doctor Ivo’s reports, when compared to the Nurse reports, concluded all the same: Ava results were always better than those of the patient. Her pain thresholds where superior and ‘ _Her results remarkable! She is unique and we still have not been able to replicate her behaviour on the newest model.’_

All the details, and this mention of newest model, led them to conclude that this was 13.

Two things were clear now: this new model wasn’t as good as Ava and the Doctor and A.V.A had mastered the cloning processes, because they managed to create another clone which seemed perfectly normal. Ava was not just an oddity, she was also a redundant repeatable oddity.

“Why, what is this all for? who is she? ” Zari asked, not yet entirely sure of who this other Ava was.

No report mentioned the word clone, which made all this “evidence” just not sustainable enough, for all of it, this could just be some videos of a doctor trying electric therapy with twins.. unethical yes, a crime maybe.. enough to tear down A.V.A : no.

Ava was just so tired.

“This.. This is a cloning experiment Zari. I and that other I, we are both clones” Ava whispered

“What?” Zari uttered

“Zari..” Sara murmured “..that’s just it” 

“Fuck…”

Ava was overwhelmed by shame.. confessing all to it to Sara hadn’t been easy but it was made inside their little bubble of trust.. right after Sara trusted her with her biggest fears and pain. Now, with Zari and those images proving it was all real…Ava just felt devastated, and ashamed and so so unworthy of anything.

“I need to go.. just for a minute. I won’t run..I just need a minute” Ava said as she stood up not daring to look them in the eye.

Zari nodded, her eyes filled with understanding, silent forgiveness flowing between both. _Now I understand.. why you wanted to die there and end this, now I understand all of it.._

Zari quickly looked at Sara, worry in her eyes. She rubbed Sara’s shoulder, watching the tears fall. 

“Oh my God Sara..”

//

A few minutes went by. Sara finding solace in Zari’s shoulder. Zari finding answers for all the inexplicable things she witnessed the last days. 

“What’s that?” Sara asked pointing at the screen

“That’s the video of you and Ava escaping”

“Show me.”

“You sure?” 

“I’m not sure of anything else in my life anymore Zari.” 

“Well, this one is actually a good one to see, and it has sound, cause we were using our comms.. you can watch and learn how to rattle one Ava Sharpe”

Sara chuckled “I’m sure I am already pretty good at it.” Sara smirked.

Zari smiled and bumped Sara’s head with her own. “You sure are Lance, you’ve always been a little shit.”

Sara laughed, her last tears escaping. “Takes one to recognise another Zar” 

“Sure does..2 beautiful hot peas in a pod!” Zari said proudly “Ok, here we go..”

They watched what Zari called the Greatest Escape. It was kind of fun, now that they were both safe, hearing Zari flustering Ava and Ava bickering back was a good damn show. 

“God Zari, you really are a bitch” 

“ Thank you! That’s what you get when you think about blowing my girl.”Zari laughed and Sara joined her again.

“And you Lance… to be honest.. what’s wrong with you? You were supposed to go there and save her, not the opposite… what happened in that room for both of you to be so distracted?” Zari asked wiggling her brows.

“Nothing Zari… I couldn’t wake her up, so I basically slept as well.. when she woke up we started discussing next steps and … well.. you know our disagreements when it comes to her death-wish plans”

“Well.. I have to say that now that I know about this.. I kind of understand her point of view”

“I know Zari..I do as well.. its just..”

“You like her”

“I.. i’m just not ready to lose more people” 

“Fair enough. Maybe there’s some other way, maybe if we end all of this then no one will ever know and there will be no reason for people to look for her or for her to just die” 

“I don’t think that argument will work with her… It’s not just about them using her and re-start all this shit… it’s about her feeling she doesn’t deserve to be alive, that she is an aberration of nature..” 

“Fuck… She is an aberration but just because she is so incredibly hot” Zari said “… do you think that maybe Gideon could I don’t know..do that therapy thing she does with us and talk to her… maybe convince her to try I don’t know, create her own life?”

“I honestly don’t know Zari”

“The tension between you both is unbearable.. Don’t you want to maybe sort that out with her, maybe talk?” 

“I can’t Zari.. I have nothing left in me to.. sustain another blow… I am honestly hanging by a thin thread here Zari”

“Whatever happens I am here for you. We all are, ok?”

“Yeah.. I know Zar.. I really hope that will be enough”

Zari took a deep breath “Ok, so what’s next?”

“Let’s see if the boys are ready and if we know where Doctor Piece-of-Shit is”

//

“How’s everything guys” Zari asked as she approached the rest of the legends

“All ready to snatch the pig” Mick said as Nate nodded

“The room is set except for the recording, I didn’t finish it but maybe Zari you can help me and we’ll get that set in no time?” Ray asked, getting Zari’s agreement.

“I also have everything I need in case anyone gets hurt” Gideon reported

“Me and Ray tracked Doctor jackass, he is at home. Small shitty apartment on the other side of town, we think the other 2 gorillas are there as well, since we can spot a black van at the front door of the building” Charlie added

“Ok, good. We wait until gets darker so we have a bit more cover.”

“Who is going Sara?” Nate asked “Can’t be just you and Mick.”

“No.. if you guys are up to, Nate and Charlie , maybe you could join. Stay in van for backup and comms and Charlie maybe you could be the driver so we move fast”

“Hey! not sure that’s a good idea… these guys drive on the wrong side of the road” Nate joked pointing at Gideon and Charlie

“It’s not the wrong side Nate, its the left side” Gideon deadpanned 

“And I can drive on the ‘right’ side as well..I am that flexible” Charlie added

“Sure are” Zari whispered making Charlie smirk

“Okkkk…” Ray said shyly

“Where’s Ava?” Sara asked

“Went outside for a breather” Mick added “Want me to go check on her?”

“Yes please Mick.. and just tell her our next steps.. I need to rest a bit, I’m going home for a shower and change of clothes, I’ll be back in a couple” Sara said.

“Want some company?” Zari asked

“No, i’m fine Zar” Sara said softly “Thank you” she added with a small smile.

//

“Ok, everyone ready?” Sara asked

“Ready” they all said in unison

“Ok, lets get this Doctor to do a house call” Sara joked 

“I’m coming with you” Ava said

“No you are not” Sara replied 

“I am”

“You are ABSOLUTELY not”

“Why?”

“Because if things go wrong they may take you. AGAIN.”

“That’s correct. But if you can’t get in, then I’ll be the perfect bait.”Ava added

“No” Sara said firmly “if we need ‘bait’ we’ll plan for it later”

“Sara, be reasonable. We don’t know if there is a ‘later’, he may just be packing as we speak” Ava said

Sara stepped towards Ava, faces almost touching. Furious.

“I said No.”

Ava chuckled. A tiny smile threatening to show up. 

“I say Yes” Ava glared as soon as she managed to contain her smile from forming. Eyes blazing from both of them. Those same sparkles shooting all over the place.

“Wow.. cut it with a knife” Nate said 

“Keep your trap shut… the moms are fighting” Zari said amused 

“This is better than the movies” Charlie added

“The tension is real for sure” Ray added almost scared

“From a pure medical point of view, I would say some sexual tension is definitely present” Gideon added

Mick snorted “Don’t need to be a doctor to see that shit”

Ava and Sara were still locked into each others stubbornness, none moving an inch. 

“Kissssss” Charlie whispered

“What?!” both Ava and Sara snapped

“Nothing” Charlie said sheepishly 

“Hum, actually, Sara” Ray said as he cleared his throat “I think Ava may have a point?”

“I agree” Mick said “From a tactical point of view, makes sense that she joins, even because she can kick ass”

“But she’ll be in danger” Zari added, making Sara point at her and nod as if saying _Exactly!_

“Guys, I will always be in danger, at least until this is over. Plus if something happens to me it’s not exactly as bad as if something happens to any of you.” Ava explained

“I am going, rather you want or not. No one here will stop me” Ava concluded

Sara just threw her arms in the air, saying nothing else.

Ava smirked just a little as she saw Sara’s tantrum. 

_My_ _feisty tiny ninja._

//

They parked outside the building, and the other black van was still there. 

“Ok, comms working, Charlie keep the car running” Sara said

“Yep, I’ll be ‘waiting for my friends ‘cause we are going to a party’ in case anyone asks“

“Nate, block the backdoor just in case. They’ll most probably use the front because that is where they have their van parked..but just get it blocked and come back to our van.”

“You stay put, if we need you, we’ll let you know” Sara told Ava, not once looking at her. 

“I should..” Ava started

“Zip it Sharpe, you already pushed too far. Sara’s running the Op. and if Sara orders you to stay, then you stay put.” Mick interrupted, using his military tone, one he was sure would reach Ava’s stubbornness.

Ava huffed “Ok” 

“Watch the perimeter, and be ready in case they come running out” Sara said before opening the door and stepping into the street.

//

It all went very fast. As soon as Nate stepped inside the van and explained how he had blocked the backdoor with some scrap wood he found in the trash bin, they saw the front door of the building opening, Sara running and 3 men chasing her. As Ava watched her run, eyes wide and jaw open, Mick showed up with the doctor knocked out, carrying him over the shoulder. _Like a piece of meat._

“What the fuck?” Ava blurted

“Go check on Sara,” he said quickly to Ava.

Ava jumped out of the van and quickly ran towards the back alley she saw Sara running to.

As she reached the corner she saw Sara surrounded by the 3 guys. And..it was glorious. 

_Well she is a martial teacher but wow._

Before any of them had any idea of what was going on and even before Ava could join, Sara had knocked the 3 of them with a quick beautiful sequence of head kicks. Rotating like a leaf on the wind she had knocked them all in a effortless move. 

“Sara” Ava breathed out as she got nearer

“What are you doing here, I told you not to leave the van”

“I am, was, here to help you. Mick..”

“I don’t need your help.”

Ava chuckled and as she looked towards the guys she said “No, you obviously do not.” then Ava added mockingly “I mean, at least not when you manage to keep yourself awake”

Sara looked at her “You don’t get to do that anymore.“

“Do what?” Ava asked confused

“You’ll figure it out, you’re smart” Sara said and started walking towards the van “Move, we have to leave this place”

Ava followed, still confused.

//

\- Next Day-

The Doctor was easy to crack. He was not a courageous man. He was a scientist with no ethics, no humanity and definitely no heroism. It only took Ava to open the door of the room where he was being held, for him to start yelling and crying for help. The Legends, watching from the other room just all cracked laughing. It was funny and depressing at same time.

He told them everything, but that still wasn’t enough. 

A.V.A underground lab was sponsored by a group of high profiles that the Doctor had never met personally. The money was coming from Military funds without their knowledge, a jigsaw of fake accounts and billing from the prosthetics department. Everything done under the covers, unseen by the public eye. 

He was agreeable to testify if an investigation was open, but he wanted protection because he knew these people where powerful. 

//

“Should we worry about the henchmen?” Ray asked

“No, those are muscle for hire, they’ll be gone by now.” Mick assured

“Where is Ava?” Sara asked 

Zari stopped a snort. _It’s all I hear these days from this one : Where is Ava? Where is Ava.. Good thing she doesn’t care for her anymore._

“She went to her apartment to change clothes and ’take a proper shower’.. princess“ Mick snorted

“Alone?” Sara blurted

“No, Charlie and Nate went with her” Ray added “I mean, she has been sleeping in her car and taking showers here.. I kind of understand her eagerness..”

“Is it safe?” Sara asked

“Sara, do you think I would send my girlfriend if it wasn't? I check all the street cameras for these last days and no weird activity, except what is expected from a fancy neighbourhood who does not recycle.. freaking idiots” Zari said

“Ah ok.. just to make sure” Sara said, still feeling a bit guilty for Ava’s situation, but she didn’t feel strong enough to offer her home again, and she had refused everyone else’s help… _my place is already full of memories of her, no need to add some more._

“So Sara, what should we do now?” Gideon asked“The Doctor told us everything he knows but we can’t do much with it, nor we can keep him locked forever.”

“I mean, the right thing is to bring them to justice” Ray added

“Yeah.. the only problem is I don’t know who we can trust.. I know my dad and sister didn’t trust anyone on this case.. I don’t know who could take this over again..”

“We will think of something ” Zari said “We always do.”

//

-Few hours later- 

Mick, Ray, Sara, Zari and Gideon were sitting at the bar. 

“Are you opening today Mick?” Ray asked

“No, I’ll keep the “Pest control in progress” until we get rid of the doctor ” 

Gideon frowned in disgust “I wish you could have chosen another reason” 

“I find it fitting for Dr. Vermin” Zari snorted

Sara snorted as well “That’s good ‘ol Mick for you ladies and Gents” 

“Cheer to that!” Mick said as he raised his beer

“Sara, remember that Nora person, the big shot layer, that Ava is all precious about with the phone number.. “

“Vaguely” Sara responded unamused

Zari arched her brow “Well.. I was thinking, one way or another she is involved right? Rather she is part of the gang or she is a victim and was used.”

“Maybe” Sara said, still unsure where this was leading

“Ok, so, I think she has been played as well. She seems to be a prominent lawyer, no family that I know off, but she is a successful lady just like Ava, and.. as good looking. Either way, I think we should check her out”

Saras breathed in and out. Pouting and thinking. Trying to separate what was definitely a personal feeling from what could be a good professional call.

“Ok, I think you are right. We should do it. Get her in and we can check her out”

“Well, good thing that you agree cause..” Zari was interrupted by the door opening.

“Who are you? ” Sara asked harshly as she jumped from her stool, Mick quietly picked up a knife he had under the counter. Ray was mesmerised. 

“I’m Nora, Nora Darhk” the woman said.

Ray waved awkwardly, big smile on his face, as he stuttered “He-lllo I’m R-Ray” 

The door snapped once again. 

“Did you see that freaking balcony mate?” Charlie asked and she and Nate stepped in

“Yeah..the whole loft was really charming…soooooo Ava Sharpe!” Nate replied as he bumped into Nora. 

“Oh! Sorry Miss”

Before anyone could rant, apologise, ask, stutter, throw a knife or say anything else, the door opened again. 

Ava was gently pushing it, eyes low as she tried to smoothed her shirt. _My goddess._

There was some sort of unseen softness, serenity, in her face, one everyone noticed and watched almost in awe. This was a side they hadn’t met yet, and it looked good on Ava.

One side of her that only Sara had seen before. She saw it when they met that first night, while they walked and laughed about silly things, when Ava danced in her living room and on the morning when Ava woke up in her bed. 

_She looks so beautiful._ Sara whispered to herself. Light flooding from all the cracks in her heart and soul. _Ava._

Ava felt a bit better now that she had had the chance to shower properly, using all of her neatly arranged, heavenly aromatised products. 

She had also dressed some of her older soft loved clothes, nothing formal, just some simple weekend clothes: the favourite floral Shirt with all those little blue flowers blossoming made her feel beautiful and were a reminder of those lazy sunny weekends when she would just go for a stroll on the park. 

This may _be my last chance to wear it._ Ava thought, and smiling she looked up towards the bar.

“Nora?”


	17. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora joins.. is she friend or foe?
> 
> What does all this mean for Ava, Sara and the legends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Enter Nora, hopefully I made her justice.  
> Another big one 6,5K for you.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Catz

“AVA!” Nora shouted as she eagerly rushed to hug Ava. Almost throwing herself into Ava’s arms.

_What the Fuck_. Sara thought, readying herself to knock Nora out if needed be.

“Easy tiger” Zari whispered as she grabbed Sara’s tensed arm.

Ava was petrified. Eyes and mouth open, confused and fearful of what was going on, frozen by what all would mean now that Nora was here. 

Ava tentatively closed the embrace as her mouth trembled “Shark?”

“It’s me Ava, it’s me.” Nora said softly, sensing Ava’s distress.

“Oh my god.. Nora.. it’s you.. Nora.. and you know me?” Ava said as she hugged her dearly, as if Nora was her life line.”You know me?” Ava asked again raising her voice, then she cried and kissed Nora’s head as if Nora was the most precious thing in the whole world.

“Of course I know you! What are you going on about?” Nora asked confused

“You know me!” Ava said still dazzled

Sara was so not pleased with all this hugging and kissing, but no one noticed because everyone was just bewildered by the scene in front of them.

Nora detached herself a little bit from Ava, still holding her by her arms 

“What the hell?… were the hell have you been AVA SHARPE ?? I have been calling you back since that weird message you left me…” Nora said furiously

“OHHHH you’re in so much trouble now Sharpe..” Charlie snorted 

“I like this one “ Zari added as she elbowed Sara

“I am unimpressed” Sara just grunted, with a bit of jealousy and a full on displeasure in her voice.

“Nora, I’m Zari, I was the one who contacted you?” 

“Oh yes, Zari, nice to meet you in person” Nora said politely as she sneaked an arm around Ava’s waist “and thank you, I am really happy you did.” Nora finished, looking at Ava while pushing her closer, a huge smile of both their faces.

“I am happy you came Nora!” said Zari, winking at Sara

_Bitch._

“I would have come sooner if I knew this one was here !” Nora said not taking her eyes from Ava

Charlie was about to say something when Nate elbowed her and whispered “Shush.. hold on the dirty comments.. we don’t know her yet” Charlie snorted but complied.

“Well, this is such an interesting reunion..” Sara started, discontentment drippingfrom her lips “But, we still need to do some… background checking” She said looking angrily at Ava.

_Ava Sharpe you stupid fool, all sap like that and you don’t even know if she is playing you._

“What do you mean?” Nora asked frowning and raising her brow.

The room went cold and silent. Nora had a look now that was both chilling and fierce at same time. She and Ava had so much in common.

Sara wasn’t scared and was holding her gaze with equal fierceness.

The silence was broken by a wishful sigh coming from Ray.

“Well, Miss Darhk, Ava’s memories have been..tampered with.” Sara started

Nora shoot a questioning look at Ava. Ava nodded.

“So, we need to make sure that you are not part of the gang that as done that to Ava” Sara said staring at Nora still

“What? you must be joking… she’s joking right?” Nora said as she looked towards Ava again

“I…I..it’s very confusing” Ava trailed off

“Enlighten me Sharpe.” Nora deadpanned

“We should get her drunk and get the truth out of her” Charlie whispered

“Actually that gives me an idea.” Gideon said and left the room.

“Nora, something happened, on the night I called you I.. discovered somethings about me” Ava started

“You gonna tell me you are straight now?” Nora said sarcastically

Sara huffed annoyed and Zari snorted “Nora, we are so gonna be best friends one day”

Ava looked at Zari unamused, trademark frown and thin lips. “Pipe down Zari, this is not the time!”Zari chuckled “’tis always the time Sharpe”

“Nora, we need to talk, but in private” Ava said “This is a long story that I have not shared with everyone in this room, and I still don’t want to” She shoot and apologetic smile towards Mick, Nate and Ray, who was still grinning like an idiot towards Nora. Ava looked at him suspiciously, shook her head and looked at Nora again.

“Ok?”

“Of course Ava! God, I’ve missed you so much, there’s nothing else I want to do but catch up with you and help you with” she gestured towards Sara and the rest and said dryly “whatever this is.”

Sara squinted towards Nora. 

“I am not letting you alone with her” Sara said “I’m joining you, Zari is coming as well”

Ava nodded and softly agreed “Ok.” 

Nora snapped her head towards Ava, curious with the ‘something’ that was going on in between those two. _Ava Sharpe, have you been tamed?_ Nora let out a small chuckle at her own thoughts and just said “Fine, as long as she doesn’t bite” she said pointing at Sara “It’s not that you don’t look good, but you’re not ‘MY’ type” Nora winked.

Sara was clearly fuming but said nothing.

“Ok ladies, lets just go into the backroom, come join us please” Zari asked Nora very politely, which annoyed even more Sara.

“Would you like..hum.. some coffee or tea?” Ray asked

Nora looked at Ray, a small smile in her lips “With cream please.”

Ray beamed up like a lighthouse on the darkest of winter nights “I’ll bring it to you!” and quickly went to the kitchen

“Yeah Ray, we’re fine thanks!” Sara shouted annoyed

_Bunch of idiots… all dripping over this woman._

Zari knowing look met Nora’s. They both smirked discreetly.

“So Ava” Nora whispered as they walked towards the back “who’s the sassy blonde?

“Who?” Ava replied, quickly masking her panic with innocence and confusion

Nora raised her eye brow “You know who Ava Sharpe, the tiny hot murderous blond, who, by the way, is just right up your alley” Nora said poking Ava’s arm.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Ava dismissed “She’s just part of this group that is trying to help me with something, we just know each other by chance and.. convenience”

Nora hummed suspiciously “Chance and convenience… right..” 

/

As they sat on the old couch, Nora held Ava’s hands in her lap “Ava, tell me what’s going on”.

Ava looked at Nora with so much love in her eyes that Sara started feeling uncomfortable in her chair, twitching around “What’s wrong Sara?” Zari whispered

“What’s wrong Zari” Sara murmured harshly “Is that how the hell will we know which side this..person.. is?”

“Well.. I guess we’ll just have to watch her and see how she reacts and handles the whole situation..” Zari shrugged “what other options do we have? beat her to a pulp? I bet you would like that..” Zari smirked

“I’m serious Zari, what if she is just a good manipulative bitch? I mean… look at her.. she’s got Ava all wrapped around her stupid little finger” Sara spurted out

“Sara… Cool down.. you’re letting your personal feelings get in the way” 

“What personal feelings? I have no personal feelings whatsoever..” Sara whispered hurriedly, stopped by Ray coming in the room.

“Hey Ladies, here’s your beverages!” Ray said cheerily, as he put down the tray with somewater and assorted coffee and tea options. Gently picking up a cup of coffee he handed it over to Nora “I brought extra cream in case you want more” 

“Thank you” Nora replied

“Thanks Ray, please leave us alone know” Sara said dryly

“Is she always this charming?” Nora whispered towards Ava. Ava chuckled and smiled shyly not answering Nora.

Nora sipped her coffee and set it down the table “Ok, ladies, let us hear it. I..” Nora started “Ouch! What the fu..” she yelled

Behind Nora, Gideon was holding a syringe, emptied now. “Apologies Miss Darhk” she said.

“What are you doing?” Ava said worried

“I used one of the remaining tranquillisers, reduce the dosage and well… injected Miss Darhk with it.” Gideon explained

“Why?!” Ava asked confused

“Well, this will not, hopefully, make her unconscious, but rather keep her somewhat ready to answer any questions truthfully.”

“Ohhh… like a truth serum?” Zari asked

“Well, not exactly.. more like a ‘loser than usual’ state” Gideon added

Sara snorted “ Half drunk half drugged state..lose lips” 

“We could say so, although that's not, medically speaking, exactly a ..” 

“We got it Gid!”Zari interrupted

“Poor Nora” Ava said, holding her close in her arms.

“Get a grip Lance” Zari whispered, elbowing Sara as she saw sparks coming out of Sara’s blues “You can take care of her later if we find out she is part of this shitshow”

Sara grunted. _I almost wish she is so I can kick her ass. Green-eyed bitch._

“Nora… can you hear me?” Ava said softy, as she tapped gently on Nora’s face

Nora slowly opened her eyes, a big smile showing up “Avaaaaaa you are here!” 

Ava chuckled “Yes I am shark.. how are you feeling?”

“Oh God Ava… why you always look so pretty?” Nora pouted. 

“Here, drink some tea Lance” Zari hushed Sara, pushing a mug onto her hands, mostly to distract her.

Sara did. She drank the god dawn freaking chamomile tea. She sipped it slowly, indifferent to its temperature and taste. Watching Nora and Ava’s interaction, counting to 10 and breathing. _Why the hell am I even bothered by all this? It’s because I know this Nora is a sham. There’s something about her that’s wrong. I know it._ She took another sip and squinted towards Nora. 

Nora nuzzled Ava’s neck “You always smell good Sharpe”

“Ooookkkkk” Zari snapped, conscious that if she didn’t take the lead Sara might just snap Nora’s neck right there.

“Let’s start this before the drugs fade.. How much time we have Gid?” Zari asked

“I would say up to 1 hour, I really reduced the dosage so it wouldn’t cause any discomfort” 

“Well, too late for that” Sara mumbled annoyed

“I meant HER discomfort Sara” Gideon amused

“Of course.. it’s just that she’s obviously handsy and bothering Ava” Sara added awkwardly

“Oh.. don’t mind me… I’m used to it..we go a loooong way.. and I know Nora’s all cute and soft when she is a bit tipsy, aren’t you Nora?” Ava added looking softly at Nora, who was beaming at Ava “Avaaaa…so happy I found you!”

“What a pair you two.” Sara said in a temper

“Ok, how should we start then?” Zari asked “Can Gideon stay Ava? just in case we need medical assistance or so?” 

Ava looked at Gideon. “Yes I think she can.. I guess she will actually be very excited with this whole story ”Ava chuckled, Gideon raised an eye brow questioningly.

“Let’s just ask her stuff.. and see how she reacts.. so Gideon, we willtalk about things and our objective is to understand if Nora is working for or if she is a victim of A.V.A experiments”

“Ohhhh I am definitely a victim of Ava experiments… aren’t I cutie ?” Nora smirked poking Ava’s nose.

“Well.. it’s not like.. nevermind” Ava trailed off, all flustered.

Sara just rolled her eyes while Zari and Gideon suppressed a snort.

/

“Nora..” Ava started 

“Yes Ava dear?” Nora smiled

“Do you know anything about me being a clone?” Ava said 

“Wow” Zari mouthed “no mercy.”

“What is she talking about?” Gideon asked Zari and Sara

“I’ll explain and show you later Gid” Zari replied

“Clones?” Nora asked and then all of sudden she started laughing.. breathlessly.. madly… “Avaaaaaa…. you talking about Marion and Jane?” She asked, so amused she had tears in her eyes now.

“What?” Ava snapped “No!” Ava said furiously.

“Remember when you..” Nora laughed “ you..were convinced they were clones from hell?”

Zari, Gideon and Sara where confused looking at Ava waiting for some sort of explanation. 

Ava just glared and shook her head. 

“No Nora… not that. “ Ava said softly, trying to get Nora’s attention and trying to get her to focus.

“Nora, this is important, do you know anything about human cloning experiments happening in A.V.A labs?” Sara asked annoyed and fed up of this softness around Ava and Nora

“uhhh… this woman does not like me” Nora told Ava as she pointed at Sara.

“Can you answer her please Nora?” Ava begged

“You’re all weird… cloning is not something.. I mean.. I read about the sheep and so.. but.. not possible and definitely not legal for humans” Nora rambled “What…What are you all up to?” She asked frowning and pointing around the room

“Nora, do you know anything about A.V.A labs?” Zari asked softly

“I like this one… you should keep her Ava” Nora said as she pointed towards Zari

“and ..well.. ain’t those the guys that make prosthetics.. you know limbs and all that for military?.. I think I read something about then fighting for some nano patents a few months back… I’m a lawyer you know” She said looking at Zari “ I do this patents and stuff.. but not that one…I just knew about it..cause well.. my area and stuff.. “

“I’m so thirsty” she then said, pouting at Ava, who just widened her eyes

“It’s the drugs” Gideon chuckled “Just give her some water or tea”

“Of course” Ava said awkwardly

“For fuck sake” Sara muttered

“Ok, I mean.. it looks like she is being honest” Zari said

“Not completely convinced” Sara said crossing her arms

“Will you ever with this one?” Zari deadpanned, receiving a glare from Sara.

“Since when do you know Ava” Sara asked Nora

“Your new girlfriend is jealous” Nora giggled at Ava, who was blushing non stop

Sara didn’t know what to think or how to react. The fact was that.. _It didn’t sound weird when voiced out-loud._

“Well… if you must know.. I know Ava since..FOR-EVER.” she laughed “we go a loooong way.”

“We do” Ava smiled softly, caressing Nora’s arm.

“God, I can’t even know for sure!” Nora said happily “ since we were what? 6?”

“I think so” Ava laughed “ It’s really a lifetime!”

“Our first boarding school.. remember Miss Shelby?” 

“Don’t I !” Ava blurted with eyes wide open 

“She was always picking on you.. I think that was the first official crush I witnessed someone having on you” Nora laughed out.

“Stop it shark.. I was 6! the woman was like hundreds old” Ava laughed

“Well… love knows no age.. plus you were cute already! “ Nora added

“Ok.. It’s not that this is gonna get any better or clearer” Zari said “ We’ll just have to trust that she is not lying.. which means..”

“Do you trust her Ava?” Sara asked, looking intently at Ava.

“ I.. I do. I mean from my memories of her.. her eyes are not lying to me”

“I have never lied and would never lie to you Ava Sharpe! Telling the truth is always so much funny!” Nora said

“Ok, so.. we may have to conclude that.. well Nora’s telling the truth, which means her memories have been tampered with as well…” Zari added

“If that’s the case, then we need to find someone who knows them both and would do this. Someone who definitely knows their background.. like they know that Nora has no family or ties.. which makes her the perfect person to manipulate and add fake memories of Ava” Zari concluded

“That is so twisted… I mean.. don’t get me wrong.. human, Ava, cloning is already a nightmare, but .. picking up random people and manipulate their memories to just establish some background for the clones… fuck that's… “ Sara trailed off musing the ramifications of all this mess 

Nora started laughing.

“What’s wrong?” Ava asked worried

“She thinks you are a clone!” Nora laughed out “Can’t blame her.. it’s your fault being so perfect and all that..you of all people..a clone! what a joke! what have you done to, or with!, your girl?” Nora said bumping shoulders with Ava.

“Nora” Ava said quietly “you are embarrassing us all.. Sara is not my girl.”

Nora and Zari snorted loudly, getting death stares from both Ava and Sara.

“Zip it you both” Sara said “There’s two more tranquillisers available”

Zari laughed out loud “As if you would want these lips lose!” she added mischievously, throwing a challenging look at Sara. 

“I really like that one” Nora said pointing again at Zari “Can we keep her Ava?” Nora pleaded with puppy eyes, melting Ava into a wide smile.

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply. _1..2..3..4…5_

// 

Nora was almost fully recovered from her dazed induced state. 

“What the hell Sharpe.. don’t need to drug me to get your way with me” Nora said as she rubbed her temples and punched Ava in the arm.

“I am so sorry for this Miss Darhk, it was my idea, I concluded it would be the most effective yet less intrusive and painless way to get the information we needed” Gideon explained as she gave her some water and a couple of pills “For your headache” 

“Thank you” Nora replied, still looking suspiciously at Gideon “This is a form of torture just so that you know, punishable by American laws” Nora added menacingly

“I am so so sorry Nora… we had to know… do you remember all we discussed?”

“Yeah… still makes no sense.. but yeah” 

“Ok, so only me, you, Sara, Zari and now Gideon, know about this… please don’t mention cloning or any of this to the rest of the guys… we normally refer to it as human experiments” 

“Ok.. not really sure where this is all going, but I trust you Ava..with my life.. you should know that” Nora said

Ava hugged her. “I know… and I will always trust you with mine.”

“Sara” Zari whispered as she pulled her aside ”I think maybe Nora could help us out convincing Ava not to..you know.. end it all”

“Maybe..” Sara replied, torn between not being able to, by herself, convince Ava that living was worthy and having to ask this Nora person to _Save MY Ava._

Sara froze at this last thought. _Shit.. she’s not mine. She will never be. Cut the crap Lance. Even if she decides to live.. she can do better than you, you fragmented piece of a person.. just look at her. Goddess._

Sara signed. _Maybe we can be friends_. Sara chuckled at her own thought . _Friends.._

Everyone looked at her. 

“Ok..” she said awkwardly “..time for phase 2” she added as to distract people from her blushing and awkwardness.

“What’s phase 2?” asked Zari

“That’s what we have to figure out..But now we have.. Miss Darhk.. to help us” Sara looked at Nora challengingly

“Absolutely” Nora said as she pulled Ava closer to her “anything for Ava” she finished with a small smirk in her lips

_I so love this bitch_. Zari mused. _BFF material right there._ Zari winked at Nora, both already plotting on Sara and Ava.

//

\- Some time later- 

They were all now sitting together at one of the tables. Nora had seen the videos of Ava in the Lab and was now somewhat convinced that this mad story might be true. 

Mick, Ray, Nate and Charlie had prepared some snacks for them all to share. 

“This is not good enough for a proper lady, but we don’t have many options today” Ray said addressing Nora, who just looked at him amusedly. 

“That’s ok, it still beats the drugs I just had” Nora bickered looking at Sara and Gideon. 

Ava gently brushed Nora’s arm, whispering “I am so sorry Nora, won’t happen again.”

“Well, you should not complain lass.. you just had a tiny sample of what Ava had for 5 consecutive days, full on dose.. “ Charlie said

“What?” Nora looked hurried at Ava

Ava shrugged “That’s it. I was held in the lab for 5 days and I don’t remember much because I was constantly being drugged.” 

“Oh my god Ava.. all the time? why?” 

“Because she smashed 6 gorillas in.. what was it?” Nate asked looking at Mick

“27 seconds according to the cameras” Mick answered 

“27? oh yeah… she stopped to look at that guy before kicking him inside the van” Charlie added 

“What?” Nora blurted out again

“Oh please, don’t get Miss Darhk all stressed” Ray said “ It all went well and Ava is safe.” He added looking at Nora, who was still a bit puzzled.

“Sara saved her” Ray said.

“Oh..did she?” Nora asked amused

“Sort of! But most important is that No Avas were armed during the Great Escape” Charlie joked

The guys laughed. Nora, Ava, Sara, Zari and Gideon didn’t. That was not a funny joke when you knew that there were actually more than one Ava inside and that in fact they did not survive. 

“So Nora” Zari tried as to change the topic “You mention one Marion and one Jane.. care to elaborate” 

Nora and Zari exchanged a conspiring look. Ohh these two knew exactly what they were doing and how to do it. 

“Funny that you ask Zari.. it’s actually such an interesting story on one Ava Sharpe” 

“Don’t” Ava glared

Nora looked at Ava and chuckled. “Or what Sharpe?”

“Nora Darhk.. don’t you dare.” Ava glared, eyes spitting wildfire

Sara sighed.. too loudly for her own good. 

“Bloody hell.. “ Charlie murmured as she looked at Sara and Zari 

Zari just shrugged and uttered, not so silently, “Whippped”while Sara blushing became almost unhealthy.

Sara cleaned her throat “ Yes Nora, tell us about that.”

Nate laughed out “Sara Sara… you’re so predictable.. you just want to have something on Ava after she discovered your ninja adventures” 

“It’s only fair.” Sara muttered

“That’s such a low blow Lance” Ava glared at Sara “I didn’t ask YOUR friends to tell me.. I was just present when they opened their big mouths” 

Sara snorted “Yeah right..as if you didn’t encourage them.. all this bunch of idiots need is an audience. And you were quite the audience.” Sara glared.

Zari and Nora exchanged knowing looks. 

“Well, seems only fair then.” Nora added

“Noraaaa..” Ava threatened.

“Come on Ava, you got nothing on me. And I’m as capable as you in self defence.. so...” She said with petulance

“Oh that’s sexy.. proper! Proper for an independent respectful lady! Self-defence I mean..” Ray said blushing

Nora smirked at him “It is indeed. Both.” 

“So..” Nora started

Ava just exhaled annoyed “Arghhh Nora… Can’t believe you gonna do this. “

“Truth is one of the pillars of all great societies” Nora said as she raised her index finger

“Hear hear” Charlie said 

“The truth shall set you free Sharpe” Zari snorted.

Ava looked at all of them with her deadly glare, one that was only stopped as her eyes reached Sara, who was delighted to hear about anything that could be used to embarrass Ava. 

Sara’s eyes were of the brighter blue ever seen, her smile escaping even while she bit her lip to stop it from showing.Ava just chuckled softly at the sight, nodding towards Sara. 

_Ava 2 - Tiny ninja- 1 (potentially)_

“Few years back at boarding school, Ava Sharpe, decided to join the ‘Book Club’, run by these two, let us say for the lack of a better term, weird, twins: Marion and Jane” 

“Oh wait! I want to know.. was Ava Sharpe already..you know” Nate said as he pointed up and down towards Ava “ all Ava Sharpe when she was younger” 

“Ooooooh my friends..” Nora said “ This one was born a queen..”

“Goddess” Sara whispered

“Excuse me?” Nora said amused

“hum..” Sara cleaned her throat “ nothing.. just.. carry on”

“So yes, Ava Sharpe was born this way” Nora said pointing at a blazing red Ava, who was trying to hide her face by covering it with her palms and hair, elbows on the table.

“Everyone had a crush on this one” Nora said amused at Ava’s embarrassment

“Even you?” asked Charlie

“Well.. I plead the 5th.. but I also ask all of you: Can you blame me if I do or did?” Nora asked seriously, a glimpse of how good of a lawyer she surely was when addressing the court. In this specific situation, all of it just in the name of rattling Sara and Ava a little bit more and not justice. But it still work a treat.

They all nodded. Every single one of them. Even Zari and Charlie, who where each other’s soulmates. “We can’t no” they all said in unison.

“Well, neither did our twins, Marion and Jane, who were thrilled when this one join the book club. That meant that not only more people would join once they knew Ava was part of it, but it also meant that both could drool all over Ava for a few more hours” Nora continued “and Ava, well, Ava didn’t find them that ..unpleasant let us say..” 

Zari gasped “You kinky Sharpe”

Ava just kept shaking her head, her face still hidden. 

“At least she is not that embarrassed that she is banging her head on the table like this one did” Nate said, bringing everyone’s attention to Sara

“Wow looks like you ate a whole lemon Sara” Charlie teased “ such bitterness, it it the twins situation?”

“Shut up” she spat out. 

“You’re not find this story amusing enough Sara?” Nora asked faking concern

They all laughed out loud.

“Oh for christ sake Nora! Just get it over with and leave Sara alone.”

“Sharpe!” Nora said surprised “Haven’t see that sharpittude for a long time! Protective mode are we? hummm” 

“Jesus freaking Christ” Ava shouted exasperated “When I thought it couldn’t get any worse than having this one on my case” Ava pointed frantically at Zari “you just come and join her!” Ava glared at Nora.

They all just burst laughing again at both Ava and Sara, who were a ridiculous blushing mess. 

“I’m crying already and I don’t even know the whole story” Charlie said as she wiped some tears

“Ohh fuck it” Ava said angrily

“I hanged out with one of them: Marion. Or so I thought, because they switched so they could both be with me. When I found out I dumped her.. them. And they kept chasing me. Stalking me.And Nora, rather than helping me “ Ava glared at her “Just kept mocking me because when she asked me how I didn’t notice the difference I told her that ‘I swear to god they were not Twins they are freaking Clones from hell because there wasn’t any difference’. That’s why Nora keeps making fun of me. She calls it ‘The Clone incident’ or “Clones from hell”.. and that’s the fucking story. Me being an idiot and being played.”

“And that my friends is why this one here is still averse to twins and is the most suspicious and insecure person in the world when it comes to serious relationships” Nora added

“Enough Nora. That is enough” Ava said too seriously now. Nora just replied softly “Ok Ava.. it’s just a silly old story” 

No one laughed. Not yet. Maybe later. They were all genuinely scared of Ava.

Sara watched her with tenderness in her eyes. She wasn’t amused with this story, no one should live to trick Ava Sharpe. 

Ava left the table. Sara followed. 

/

“Hey” Sara said softly

“I’m not in the mood to be mocked Lance” 

“I.. i’m not here for that” Sara said quickly “ I just wanted to know if you’re ok”

“Well..” Ava said sarcastically “what do you think?”

Sara sighed. 

“I think, although it may not be important what I think.. but I think your _friend_ Nora loves you. And I think, I am sure, I would have loved to be there to be part of your story and laugh it out with you…and definitely punch the twins..” Sara added “ and.. it’s nice to know and see that you actually have real stories to share?” 

“You’re just using my own words against me Lance.. that’s what I told you regarding the Tiny ninja incident” Ava chuckled a bit less angry now.

“I love when you call me that..” Sara whispered

“What?”

“Nothing..” Sara looked and smiled softly “You look beautiful.. I mean your shirt is beautiful”

“Thanks” Ava added softly “It’s my favourite.. it’s old.. but soft” she smiled shyly

“You know Sara.. It’s not about the stupid story… I mean, they were both good looking and I assure you I had a good time.. it’s about being played and that whole thing happening just raised a lot of insecurities in me.. so that’s that” Ava explained with sadness in her words.

“Yeah… guess it’s a bit shitty.. but well..Come on Sharpe.. you’re all grown up now and you can see this for what it was: a mess caused by hormonal teenagers who probably didn’t know better at the time… plus, can you really blame them? We already established that you’re all hot and that!” Sara teased

“Ohh Fuck off Lance” Ava rolled her eyes half amusedly.

“Come on, let’s go inside.. I can’t hold off those hyenas all by myself” Sara said as she pulled Ava

“Spot on Lance! Freaking Hyenas indeed!” Ava agreed

//

“While you two lovebirds were outside, the grownups figured out the next step” Zari said sarcastically as she watched Sara and Ava coming in laughing at their own personal joke.

“Ava Sharpe!” Nora said disapprovingly “Why do you keep a man locked inside a room? That so is so not your style” she joked

“What?” Ava asked confused

“Doctor Shit-for-brains” Mick explained

“Oh!” Ava said and then pointed at Sara “Her idea.”

“Ava!” Sara said startled “thanks for throwing me under the..” she squinted at Nora “.. darhk-bus” 

Nora shrugged and chuckled “I had worse”, Zari extended her hand for a high-five “I’ve been waiting for you Nora Darhk” she amused

“To be fair, last time we went there to give him food and check on him, he asked us not to send him away..he feels more protect in there..until we get him in some sorts of witness protection program or so” Nate added

“Witness protection my ass… that guys needs a bit of prison love, after what he did” Mick grunted

“Guys, enough of that chit-chat, we’ll fix that later…now I want to know what you evil geniuses come up with for phase 2 ?” Sara asked

“Well.. our dearest new friend Miss Darhk, knows someone who may shed a light on the case” Zari said while smiling at Nora

Ava raised her eyebrow at Nora, as if questioning her.

“Daddy dear” Nora mouthed with a daring twinkle in her eyes.

“Really? are you..sure?” Ava gasped with eyes wide open

“Well, we have to try. He knows me, he knows you and I am sure he will know something about A.V.A. and.. ” Nora looked at Ava with a raised brow waiting for her to connect the dots

“and.. “ Ava gasped in surprise “he is part of CSC administration..” 

“..and he also has never been a saint.” Nora concluded sarcastically

Sara grabbed Ava’s arm and whispered “Who are you two talking about?”

Ava looked straight into Sara’s eyes and whispered “Nora’s father: Damien Darhk”

“Anything you people want to share?” Nate said somewhat annoyed with all the secrecy and whispering

“Later Nate” Sara said, still trying to figure out the whole picture herself. 

“Ok, so this is something me and Nora will do. Alone.” Ava said still looking at Sara “Please Sara, trust me on this one.”

“What if he is like part of the gang or something?” 

“Don’t worry, if there’s one thing he loves in this world, that is his Nora.” Ava said softly, touched by how much Sara always cared for people.

“Let’s go then.” Zari said

“Not so fast!” Sara snapped. “Zari, Nora, Gid and Ava, with me to the backroom. We need to talk this through” 

“Hey, what about us?” Charlie said

Sara sighed “Sorry guys, there’s things we saw and know that we cannot yet share.. hum.. because” 

“because we may be able to use it in court and so we need to protect the evidence and keep the number of people who know about it to a minimum, else is not as powerful” Nora added

“huh.. ok.. I guess” Charlie added, a bit confused with what all that meant but thinking thatif Zari was with them them she trusted it was the right thing to do.

“Fine by me” Mick said “I don’t want to be dragged into the lawyer’s pit” 

“Yep, i’m with Mick, keep it away from me” Nate added

“I’m ok with whatever Nora decides is best to properly bring this people to justice” Ray said sweetly

Zari gagged at that and Ava squinted at Ray saying “We may need a shovel talk here”.

Sara chuckled “Let’s go Sharpe, no time for that now..we need all our shovels to bury A.V.A”

/ /

“Tell us about your father” Sara told Nora

“Well.. he is a.. unique man.” she chuckled “ he has some, not so healthy, connections around the city, and outside as well… he is also part of CSC administration.. so if something fishy is going on there.. I guarantee he knows and most probably is part of it” 

“Wow..one can’t really chose family” Zari muttered

“No.. one cannot” Nora chuckled 

Ava rubbed Nora’s back.Sara did the same to Zari, more to try and make Ava jealous than anything else, whatever it was it didn’t work and _Freaking_ Zari noticed.

“Get your paws off Lance! I need no pity from you” Zari scoffed 

Nora looked at Sara with that stillness of hers. A deep enquiring look that normally stripped her enemies in court of all their lies and ramblings. A look, honest to god, that made anyone, anywhere, just shrink and tell the truth as a child does when caught in trouble.

“What?” Sara asked confused

“Your name is Sara Lance?” 

“Yeah?” Sara said widening her eyes like if that was the most obvious and irrelevant statement of the century.

“Are you by any chance related to Laurel Lance?” Nora asked

Sara gasped and her heart stopped. Ava reached out for her hand. 

“Nora!” Ava censured

“I… “ Sara stuttered, grasping Ava’s warm hand, she missed it and she didn’t even knew how much ”I.. I am.. was..”

“I know.. I know what happened, I am sorry for being so blunt.. I am not used to go around questions. “ Nora added softly

“Why do you ask?” Zari intervened

“I knew Laurel, from Law college and later from some cases we had common interest.. mostly around copyrights and patenting” Nora explained softly

“She.. “ Sara dropped her eyes onto the floor, Ava squeezed her hand just that little bit to encourage her “She.. and my dad.. where killed.. when looking into this A.V.A case that we are in the middle of now”

“Killed? Wasn’t it an accident?” Nora said worriedly

“No.. it wasn’t, it was a ‘car accident’ caused by someone who wanted them to stop the case against A.V.A .. Laurel was the DA and Sara’s dad the Chief of Police” Zari added

“Oh my freaking god” Nora whispered

“You must be devastated Sara.. I am so sorry, Laurel was an amazing woman, she was strong and .. well..” Nora chuckled “ ..stubborn as hell!.. but she was incredible, inside and outside the court.”

“She was” Sara whispered softly “ both strong, incredible and god..stubborn.”

Ava chuckled sweetly “Guess it runs in the family hum, Lance?” making Sara smile shyly “Guess it does”

“God Sara… I promise you, we will uncover all of this and I swear I’ll be damned if I don’t take these monster down and make them rot in some god forsaken shit hole” Nora said fiercely

“I pity the fool” Ava chuckled “they don’t even know that the Shark is coming” 

“I am so ready for this” Zari said as she felt that with these people anything would be possible now.

“Ladies, it’s like mid of the night. Maybe we should rest and take it from here tomorrow?” Gideon added

“Sounds reasonable, I’ll text dear daddy to meet tomorrow morning” Nora said as she took her phone from her pocket

“Yeah, we could all use some rest, get our energy up for tomorrow. This is not going to get easier” Ava said looking at Sara

Sara nodded. “Yeah, we’ll pick it up tomorrow.” Their hands still connected.

“Ok, lets go Sharpe” Nora said as she stood up “Move that gorgeous ass.”

Sara rolled her eyes. As Ava started walking she pushed her back before Ava had the chance to unclasp their hands.

“Ava..” Sara started “You shouldn’t go back to your place yet.. we don’t know if it’s completely safe for you to be alone there”

“I know.. but I’ll be careful.”

“You can crash at mine.. wouldn’t be a first” Sara added somewhat awkwardly and shyly

“I..”

“Don’t worry Lance, she is staying with me” Nora interrupted, circling her arm around Ava’s waist “And when she’s with me, she is safe”

Ava just shrugged sheepishly and she let go of Sara’s hand. 

As they walked towards the exit, Nora turned her head back and winked at Zari and Sara, in the most seductive way possible and then slapped Ava’s butt.

“Nora!” Ava admonished 

Zari gasped a little and the she asked Sara “Do you think that they were, or are, more than friends? I mean they are all cuddly and stuff..”

Sara huffed and annoyed, jealously dripping, spat out “Not my problem” .

As Ava and Nora walk through the bar, they waved goodbye to the rest of the legends. 

“We’ll be back tomorrow guys, Sara and Zari can explain the plan” Ava said as she opened the door for Nora.

“Ohh such a gentlewoman isn’t she Sara?” Zari murmured

“Leave it Zari… for fuck sake, you just keep poking at it.. what you want me to do?” Sara whispered desperately 

“To jump on her you bitch! take what you want.” Zari deadpanned to Sara’s widen-eyed surprised gasp

As the door closed behind Nora and Ava, they heard Ray sighing dreamily “She is so beautiful….”

“Oh God, not you too!” Zari said as she rolled her eyes and threw her arm in the air.


	18. DARHKer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Daddy Darhk.

“Where are you taking me Shark?”

“Well, to my hotel room of course” Nora said teasingly as they enter the hotel lobby.

“Thank you for coming with me to grab some clothes, even knowing it could have been dangerous.. It’s been..well let us say a whole new experience to live with a few items while on the run.” 

“That’s ok.. all those years training should be worth for something” Nora joked “I don’t know how you managed though, not so much the clothes and stuff, but..God, sleeping in a car? with those mile-length legs?”

“Yeah… wasn’t the best of times, but I survived!” Ava said 

“You always do Sharpe.. you’re like this resilient tough sap mellow cookie” Nora laughed, to which Ava could do nothing else but join.

/

“I ordered Room service, I assumed you wouldn’t be up for a fancy dinner outside” Nora said

“Perfect! Yeah I don’t think it’s a good idea to show my face around the city.” Ava answered as she came out of the bathroom after a long hot shower. “ohhh how I missed these” she sighed

“What?” Nora asked 

“Showers and comfy robes and clothes.. a quiet night with you..why do we only value things when we don’t have them anymore?” Ava asked

“Are you saying you did not value quiet nights with me before all this?” Nora teased 

“You know what I mean” Ava replied while throwing a pillow at her

”I do..but hey, enough of that. Food and wine on the way, should be in soon.. I’ll just take a quick shower as well and then we can enjoy that beautiful balcony”

“Sounds great” Ava smiled as she opened the balcony door “Wow, Nora, you still know how to pick your hotels”

“Once a pro, always a pro, Sharpe” Nora replied as she went inside the bathroom “You should learn from me” 

//

“Hey food’s here” Nora said as she joined Ava on the balcony, carrying the room service tray

“Oh! great, I’m starving”

“Can you get the wine and rest of stuff? ”

“Sure” Ava said as she went inside the room to pick up both the wine, glasses and cutlery “What did you order shark?”

“Hum.. pasta” Nora said “ Looking at you I figured you needed some carbs.. you’re looking so skinny” she pouted 

“Well, yeah.. eating hasn’t been a priority.. and well, appetite wasn’t much nor was the money” Ava explained chuckling 

“Ohhh… my poor Ava… starving and all messed up.. I really can’t leave you alone can I?” 

“No you can’t.” Ava said softly “ But you .. well, we will need to talk about what this all means.. and what will happen with me.” 

“What do you mean?” Nora asked 

“Well… let us eat first and then we can talk over some wine.. yeah?”

“Sounds good! All those drugs and fighting with your to-be-girlfriend made me hungry” Nora added cheekily

Ava just rolled her eyes amusedly “Some things never change” and bumped on Nora’s shoulder.

“Thank god!” Nora replied

/

“What do you mean you’re still planning to blow yourself up?” Nora asked angrily

“Well.. Nora.. I’m a..” Ava stopped and then whispered “..a fucking clone”

“I can’t survive, I am the living walking research platform.. the proof that it works.. that it’s worth to invest in it and try again and again until someone creates a fucking army of mindless monsters” Ava shouted furious and frustrated “I am the ultimate Pandora box of human experiments”

“Ava…” Nora breathed in “Just breath with me. Calm down. We need to think this through. You know how impulsive you can be sometimes, specially when emotionally involved.” 

“There’s nothing to think about.. it’s the only way.. I spent sleepless nights and days thinking about it. There is no other way” Ava said calmly now, the finality in her words was like a cold gush of air in Nora’s heart.

“No. I will not allow it. “ Nora whispered, grabbing Ava’s arm with a firm grasp. 

“I. WILL.NOT.ALLOW.IT” She repeated, her green eyes full of resolute, despair, tears and determination. 

“Nora…” Ava sighed

“No” Nora said “You are not gonna hurt me like that Ava Sharpe. Not you. “

“Nora..listen. Tomorrow, or the day after, we will find out how they tampered with your memory and we will fix it.”

“NO! I don’t want you gone… not from my life and certainly not from my memories” Nora said both furious and stressed

Ava signed. Another sip, vacant eyes looking over the city lights.

“You are my only family Ava” Nora murmured “You know that”

Ava signed with deep sorrow and sadness. _Another life I’ll shatter in small pieces_. As if the situation wasn’t already hurtful enough for her.

“Ok Nora.. Ok… I hear you. But.. tell me. Think it through for a moment and tell me: If you were a clone, if you were me, what would you do?” Ava asked softly

Ava stared intently into Nora’s green beautiful loving eyes.

An infinity of moments passed. Their whole life together passed. A reel of good and not so good memories, but always together. A life driven by honour and righteousness even in the most difficult moments. Always together, supporting each other to do better.

“I would… do the same” Nora breath out, resigned and defeated. Deeply wounded, she laid her head on Ava’s shoulder. Both, quietly, once more, supporting each other.. to do better. To make things right again.

/

“Tell me about her” Nora asked softly trying to focus on something good

“Who?” Ava tried to look indifferent and distracted

“Come on Ava… I know you since we were 6 years old? .. really, don’t insult me”

“Well.. you think you know me since we were 6 years old” Ava corrected

“Sara.” Nora said

“What about Sara?”

“What is it this thing that’s going on between you two?” she motion her index back and forth as to convey the message

“Nora, nothing is going on between me and Sara” Ava sighed “I told you before and now you also know of her battles with her lost family… we met because of all this, and we are working together because we have a common enemy.”

“That’s not everything you have in common.” Nora said

Ava signed once more. 

“Come on Ava, she clearly likes you… a lot.. and you clearly.. do I need to end this sentence?”

“No please don’t.” Ava said as she took the glass of wine to her lips

“Ava Sharpe I know you better than I know myself, because I have the luxury of being on the outside, so I am not affect by that well known Ava-Sharp-emotional-Turmoil.. I know Ava. I know you and I know how you feel.”

“Nora, even if… even if…she still deserves someone better... not a fucking plastic fake doll made in a factory!” 

“Nora, she lost everyone she loved. I can’t do this to her, I can’t break her further.. she deserves something, someone real, someone to be there for her to give her a normal life.”

“Bleh.. normal is so overrated” Nora dismissed as she sip a bit of her wine

“No its not! not when you have an evil corporation looking for you… and specially not when you don’t even know if or WHEN you’ll just have a fucking glitch on your programming and MAYBE just kill everyone around you, including the person sleeping next to you” Ava spat angrily

Nora let it set still for a moment, Ava’s anger and her own sadness, because somehow… Ava had a point. Few moments later, Nora asked so very quietly

“What about what you deserve Ava?”

Ava took some more deep breaths. She let the silence settle once more between them.

“Peace Nora.. that’s all I want now"

/ 

  * Morning -



“I am not so sure it was a good idea to come down for breakfast Nora” Ava whispered as they sat on the table.

“Oh relax Sharpe. It’s not like they’ll know you are here” Nora said dismissively

“No, but they know you are..what if they are following you as well” 

“Well.. I hope they are good looking and that they can fight..because if they don’t, they’ll be in trouble” Nora replied winking

“There’s something wrong.. I feel like i’m being watched” Ava said looking around furtively

“Relax Ava! you’re just being paranoid. Plus, with those looks you’ll always be under someone’s eye” Nora teased “I thought we’ve agreed on that already.” 

“Maybe..” Ava said as she stabbed a piece of mango with her fork

“Jesus Sharpe! poor mango…” Nora chuckled “Save it for the John that’s watching you..” 

/

“Well, let me just grab my stuff and we can go meet daddy Darhk” Nora said as they moved towards the lift.

“hum hum” Ava nodded.

As the lift doors were closing, Ava swiftly step forward, extended her arms and very quickly grabbed someone. Next thing Nora saw was Ava Sharpe facing the back wall of the lift, flat against it. 

“What the hell?” Nora gasped as she saw that in between Ava and the wall there was.. “Who’s that… what are you doing Sharpe?” she asked as she finally realised Ava was pinning some hooded figure against the lift mirrored back wall.

“Who are you?” Ava’s asked, her voice a cold sharp threat disguised as a question. 

Ava’sforearm was firmly locking the other person’s throat, Ava’s other handwas wide open on the person’s chest and Ava’s body was completely and fully pressed against the other body. All of Ava’s existence cramped into someone’s else. It could almost be intimate if it had not been so dangerous. There was no room to escape or move. A swift move that caused all space in between them to cease to exist. From there, only two options: one where Ava would strangle or snap the person’s neck, and the other where Ava would step back and free them. What it would be, was yet undefined. 

“Who are you?” Ava rasped again, making even Nora shiver.

“Ava..” a thin voice, breathless, echoed on the lift. A voice dressed in fear and..something else.

“Sara?” Ava asked, softer now, still not giving an inch in between them “What are you doing here?”

“Please Ladies, wait until I get out or.. just get a room” Nora joked as soon as she saw it was Sara who Ava had pinned against the lift wall.

“..a little room.. to breath.. please.. Ava” Sara rasped still breathless

“Oh. Of course” Ava said apologetically, lowering her forearm, but not moving an inch nor taking her palm from Sara’s chest.”

Nora chuckled. _Poor Sara just got Sharped._

“What are you doing here Sara?” Ava asked again, glaring at her now.

“I..” Sara was interrupted by the sound of the lift reaching their floor and the doors opening.

“Let go of her Sharpe, you can continue all of that in the room” Nora teased gesturing at them

Ava huffed and she stepped away from a blushing Sara. Still breathless Sara. 

As they walked towards the room, all that could be heard was Sara behind them breathing shakily,with her eyes wide open, taking slow unsteady paces. Trying to regain her breath, slow down her heart beat, recover her wits and.. well undeniably for her now, to cool down her arousal. All of that while walking behind Ava Sharpe, inhaling her every move. 

“Ok Ladies, here we are.. Sara what are you doing here?” Nora asked, frowning at Sara’s flustered state.

“I.. well.. I.. “

“Lance! you are stuttering.” Ava Said angrily “What the fuck are you doing here? I told you I would go alone with Nora.”

“I.. I know, but we were..worried.. and we wanted to back you up.. both of you.” Sara replied somewhat ashamed and still trying to recover

Ava just pinched the bridge of her nose and uttered “What am I gonna do with you Lance? Will you ever do what I ask of you?” she said angrily

“Yes.. as long as you take me with you?” Sara said sheepishly

“Sharpe,knock it off. I think it’s good that we have back up” Nora said, exchanging a accomplice look with Sara. 

“What?” Ava spat out “What if your father is part of this whole shit-show? What then?He will never hurt you, but he would not give it a second thought about hurting her!”

“What about you?” Sara shoot back “What would he do to you?”

“Who cares?? I’m irrelevant!” Ava was now inches from Sara, screaming at her “Get that inside that pretty little head of yours. IRRELEVANT, DISPOSABLE” Ava glared menacingly

Sara wanted to tell her, once again,that she cared. _Damn you, you stupid stubborn Sharpe._

It was useless, she wouldn’t hear it and Sara knew it.

Sara straighten herself a little more and on her tiptoes she reduced their distance to a mere nothing. 

“I. AM. GOING” Sara threatened back “End of discussion.”

Sara then stepped back and looking at Nora added “Zari and Charlie are downstairs inside the Van. Zari setup the van so we could listen and record the conversations you’ll have inside your father’s house.. maybe it will be useful as evidence or so.”

“Good thinking Lance” Nora said “You truly are a Lance” she winked

“I try. I really do,but let me tell ya.. somedays its really difficult not to turn to the dark side” Sara added as she once more glared threateningly at Ava.

Ava still with eyes wide open and slacked jaw, still unbelieving of Sara’s audacity,watched her leave the room, smashing the door just after throwing a “I’ll be outside. Don’t make me wait.”

Nora stepped next to Ava and gently closed Ava’s mouth with her finger. 

“Guess you found your match Ava Sharpe” Nora chuckled “Come on, we definitely don’t want to make her wait.”

_Sara fucking Lance._

//

“Hey Ladies! Welcome to our humble mobile headquarters” Charlie greeted from the drivers seat.

“Hi, nice to see you both again.” Nora added, nodding towards Charlie and Zari. 

“Morning Ava, did you have a good night sleep, you look… flustered.” Zari said looking at Ava as she stepped in the van.

Ava grunted.

“See Sara, I told you that you should have just sneaked in her bed during the night.. she would have been way more..docile by now” Zari added, looking at Sara.

“Charlie, lets go.” Sara ordered, not minding Zari or Ava for that matter.

“ohhhh she is furious… what did you do this time Sharpe?” Zari poked a bit more

“Leave it Zari” Nora whispered softly 

“Ok.. on the road… Nora, where are we going?” Charlie interrupted

“Oh..here’s the address and let me.. there you go” Nora said as she gave Charlie her phone with the map app on, showing them how to get to Damien’s place.

“Sweet…thanks” Charlie replied

“Ok, so what’s the plan?” Zari asked, looking at Nora, the only other person who was not fuming inside the back of that van.

“Me, Ava and Sara will go and talk to my father. I’ll try and get as much info as I can from him. He will for sure know about what is going on… the danger is if he is involved.. then it will be..well complex.. but i’m sure he will help in some way.”

“How are you so sure he is going to help us?” Zari asked

“Because there’s only one thing he is scared of losing in this life: Me.”Nora replied with a small smile.

“Ok.. well.. I trust you, and we’ll just be here recording as much as we can from that conversation” 

“Perfect. That’s it then. That’s the plan”

/

“We’re here” Charlie said, turning towards the back of the van and handing Nora’s phone back.

“Ok, let’s go Sharpe, Lance?” Nora asked

Sara nodded, following Nora. As they step outside, Ava grabbed Sara’s wrist.

“Sara, wait” Ava murmured 

“I am going in Sharpe.” Sara shoot back

“Ok, I.. just wanted to apologise” Ava said softly, to Sara’s surprise.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.. even more hurt than you have already been.. and probably will be again with this mess” Ava explained “You had enough already. I just want to.. do as much as I can alone so you and your friends and Nora..so you don’t have to do it and suffer from and with it. “

“I appreciate your concern Sharpe, but this is my decision and my choice. No one, No one Sharpe, will take that from me.And rather you like it or not, I was already in this fight even before we met. And I will not back away from this fight. Never. I owe it to my dead family, to my friends who sacrificed their lives to get us here and I owe it to myself as well.” Sara answered back not letting herself be convinced otherwise.

“Sara.. ok. Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah. OK. I will, I promise, tell you all my moves from now onwards and if you decide so, I’ll appreciate your help and..company, I mean.. as in backup” Ava trailed of

“Ok” Sara replied unsure of her own heartbeat “and thank you, you know.. for trying to protect me..us, all of us. You are an amazingly good person, don’t let them take that from you. They may have something to do with where you came from, but what you are is defin..”

Ava sighed and shook her head.

“Sara.. don’t. You, .. you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and “ Ava chuckled a bit embarrassed “definitely outside as well, and you always believe and wish the best for those around you, you sacrifice yourself for that even! .. but you know your thinking on this is flawed.. I wish it was true but.. it’s not. What I am is also a reflection of what they created as memories. Nothing else. I am completely overwhelmingly biased by all of what they put inside me…. Even finding you the most beautiful person in the world.” Ava said sadly. “It’s just that. That’s it. That’s all I am.” 

There were no more arguments, no more words to be said or realities to explore, and Sara’s broken heart knew it. She didn’t want it to be true, but that’s just it: that was the reality. There was no other way around it. There would never be a way out of this catch-22. Ava would never be free of what had been programmed inside or her and it would never be fair for her or anyone else to live in a programmed reality.

Sara dropped her head. _It’s just another blow. All I have to do is breath for a couple more minutes, maybe days, until all this is sorted._

“Guys, let’s go” Nora said as she waited by the now open gates “Daddy’s waiting” she added sarcastically.

Ava nodded, and chuckled at Nora’s sarcasm, _Oh how I’ve missed you Nora Darhk!_

Then, looking at Sara again, Ava gently cupped her face with her right hand, raised Sara’s face so their eyes could meet. With a little intimate smile Ava whispered “Ready my tiny ninja?” 

Sara chuckled and whispered back “Always.”

As they started turning and walking towards Nora, Ava added “Let’s go then, you have a tall ass to protect” making them both giggle. 

Soon as they pass the gates Nora whispered “You both look like mellow infatuated teenagers, but hotter”, causing both Ava and Sara to roll their eyes and Zari to snorted from the other side of the comms device. 

“Spot on Darhk! Spot on.” Zari relayed.

/

Nora knocked at the door, which was opened quickly, showing a man smiling as he open his arms “Nora doll! How good to see you again!”

“Hi dad” Nora replied with much less excitement then her father.

“To what do I owe this pleasure? Not that I don’t think you should visit your father more often, but you said you had something urgent to .. ”

Nora stepped aside, revealing Ava who had been behind her. 

“Oh!” Damien exclaimed, frozen on the spot and visibly surprised.

“I guess that answers it” Nora deadpanned.

“You, you are a very wanted woman Miss Sharpe” Damien said as he looked Ava up and down.

_‘ He knows about you Sara!” Zari snorted on Sara’s comms_

_“Fuck off Zari.” Sara replied back_

Ava pushed Damian inside until his back were against a wall.

“Tell me more about it Mr. Darhk.” Ava said in that demanding tone of voice that she could muster so well.

“What is this Nora?” Damien asked looking at Nora

Nora crossed the door, followed by Sara who closed it.

“We want to know more about A.V.A and it’s pet projects “ Nora replied

“Well, that’s vague and I don’t read the Scientific Journal” Damien mocked

Ava pressured him a bit more against the wall “How about you tell me what you know about.. me” 

“How about you take your hands off me Miss. Sharpe” Damien replied “Maybe then we can all sit and talk as civilised people.” 

One last look and Ava let him go. Following his every movement. Sara always 2 steps behind her, checking the place, ensuring no one or anything could attack them.

“Thank you” Damien said as he smoothed his shirt “Nora doll, what kind of people are you bringing into your fathers house?”

“Cut it dad” Nora deadpanned “This is serious and I am sure you had worse people inside” 

“Oh I know it is, I just hope you also know it my dear” he said as he sat on the couch “Please, join me” he gestured towards the opposing seats. 

Nora and Ava sat. Sara stood behind Ava. 

“Your hench..woman?” Damien joked as he nodded towards Sara “A little.. petit no?”

“Mr. Darhk, why and how do you know I am a wanted woman?” Ava started

“Well… besides the obvious reason you mean” Damien joked as he pointed towards Ava 

Nora and Sara glared at him.

“Sorry, to be fair the three of you are all quite a treat” he said sweetly, winking at his daughter “you more than anyone my dear”

Zari gagged over the comms, on the background they also heard Charlie snorting.

“Well, Miss Sharpe, you may not know but I am part of the CSC administration… I do not have such an active executive role, but I am part of the board.. well mostly participating in some boring meetings…and well.. You have been missed at the office.” he added sweetly 

“I know who you are and what you do Mr. Darhk.”

“Mr. Damien, tell us about the A.V.A experiments ” Sara pressed, uneasy of being in that house with that man.

“Well” he sighed “that’s really complex business..not really my cup of tea.”

“Oh we know!” Ava and Nora said at same time. Sara just look at them both, not very sure she liked this synchrony.

“The cloning bit, that’s what we are after” Nora interjected

Damien arched is eyebrow and looked at Ava, then looking at Nora he asked “You know about that?” 

“Yes, we do” Nora replied

“Oh wow..My daughter is not only beautiful but extremely smart..“ he said delighted

“Father! we need you to talk..now! I want to know how you are involved.” Nora said angrily

“I’m not.” Damien said most seriously

The 3 of them just arched their brows questioningly.

“I have been, let us say, following their project.. because it is a menace to some of my other side.. businesses” Damien said smiling

“Illegal businesses” Nora deadpanned

“Nora dear.. you father is but an entrepreneur!” 

“What do you know abut it and how does it affect you?” Sara asked confused

“He sells weapons on the black market … thats how”. Nora explained

“Nora! Please don’t say such jokes… your friends outside may get the wrong idea and misinterpret their recordings later.” Damien said arching an eyebrow

“How do you..?” Sara asked

Damien smiled. As he did so, he picked up a tablet and showed them an image of their van from an outside camera.

“If you press here” he said as he clicked on one of the buttons “You have thermal images.. love technology!” 

As he turned the tablet towards them, they could see Charlie and Zari’s body signatures, and parts of their equipment. 

‘ _Charlie, Zari, stop making out!’_ Sara murmured over comms

_‘How do you ?’_ Zari asked

_‘Damien has surveillance with body heat recognition’_ Sara whispered

_‘Opsie… just so that you know, i’m still doing my job.’_ Zari added

_‘And what a great job she is doing’_ Charlie added cheekily

_‘You are a disgrace Zari Tarazi!’_ Sara whispered angrily

“Ok, tells us what we need to know, we won’t use it against you” Nora said

“I know you won’t” Damien replied “As I told you I don’t have anything to do with it. Actually, it is to my advantage if someone stops their dirty businesses” he added

“That sounds like a good deal to me” Sara added, Ava and Nora nodded

“Dad, please” Nora asked

“Ok. Anything for you Nora doll. Tell your friends to cut the comms”

_“Zari, stop recording”_ Ava said loud and clear

_‘What?’ Z_ ari asked surprised

_‘Do it Zari, now’_ Sara ordered

“Ok, Mr. Darhk, no one is recording.. it’s just us now.” Ava said

Damien Darhk looked at his tablet one more time, and saw the people inside the van moving around. Not sure he was being lied to or not, but deciding to trust his daughter.

“I’m doing this for you Nora” He said ”I hope I won’t regret it”

Nora just glared at him “That’s something coming from you!”

He sighed.

“Ok, so we started hearing rumours of some pet projects with A.V.A, from some of my fellow directors, projects that could possibly endanger my other businesses as Nora explained. So I started paying more attention to my dreadful board meetings and I also kept tabs on the whole place, both CSC and A.V.A labs.” 

“We didn’t uncover much at first, until I manage to sneak one of my trusted accountants inside A.V.A … then we uncovered that huge amounts of funds from the military were being sent to other projects marked as ‘Underground Lab’ .. I could never get any evidence of what that underground lab did, nor do I even know where it is.. that has been a dead end. But I did manage to keep my tabs on my fellow administrators and get all their conversations inside CSC and anything going into or coming from their telephones, emails any comms. anything they get or make, we get it as well.”

“Very legal daddy dear” Nora added

“Well… a man like me does the best he can with the tool he has” Damien joked “Shall I continued or does this bother you?” he asked

“No please.. continue” Nora added

“We got references to ..well.. cloning. Human cloning. That is the weapon they are developing in those secret labs. Creating, we heard on the recordings, the perfect race that could serve as soldiers and whatever we need. That’s what will damage my businesses.” 

“They aren’t developing anything else anymore don’t worry” Sara deadpanned

“What do you mean?” Damien asked

“We’ll explain later dad.. please continue.” 

“Well, the next thing we heard were bits about .. Miss Sharpe here “ he said as he looked at her “She is, I quote, a fundamental and still essential part of the project.” 

Ava remained quiet, still, untouched by any of it. Sara, discreetly and gently, caressed her back.

_We are here with you._

“What else?” Ava asked

“Nothing much, basically when I understood that our very own CSC assistant director was part of the charade and I needed to keep my eyes on you.. well you disappeared.. until.. you knocked on my door.”

“What have you heard after my disappearance?” Ava asked

“A lot of yelling and panic from those administrators.. all very cryptic.. mentioning a misplaced Extraction report and the urgency to.. contain you.” he said with a twisted smile

As Sara heard Damien saying ‘Containing you’ as if Ava was a animal, she muttered “ I don’t like this man” 

“Can’t blame you and you wouldn’t be alone on that” Nora deadpanned 

“Anything else Mr. Darhk?” Ava asked indifferent to his previous comments

“Not really. Now I have some questions of my own too” Damien said

Ava nodded. 

“Are you a clone Miss Sharpe?”

“Yes”

“Ok.” He said quietly.

“Why did you run?” 

“Because I did not know I was a clone, until I got an extraction report on my desk at CSC, since then I have been running and trying to uncover them and end this madness”

“You didn’t know?” he asked surprised

“No I did not”

“Ok, wow.. shocker” he said thinking about the significance of it.

“You said” he now looked at Sara then”that they aren’t developing anything else anymore?”

“No, their lab had an accidental explosion recently” Ava added dryly

“I see” Damien smiled knowingly “Good! unfortunate for them but good for me”

After thinking for a moment he asked “And how exactly do you know my daughter?”

“Well, daddy” Nora step in “ Ava has been my family since the first boarding school you sent me to.”

Damien was visibly confused. 

“How is it possible? She can’t be that old..”

“That’s another thing dad… whomever is doing this, has also tampered with my memories. They used me to provide Ava a background. In my head I know her for decades!” 

“What?!” he shouted furious “Did they what to you?”

“Somehow, somewhere.. they added memories in my head.” Nora explained “Dad.. I need your help to stop these people.. they can’t be allowed to continue this”

“They messed with my Nora’s head?” He was fuming, furious beyond recognition. His face contorted with rage. 

“Dad, I want to do this the right way.. I want to lock them forever. I need your help, anything you have from the accounts and conversations.. anything.. please help me doing this.” 

He exhale in anger still. Paced for a few minutes around the living room. 

“Ok.” he said and started walking out of the room “Wait here.”

“Do you think he will help?” Sara asked Nora

“Yes I do. He is many things, most of them bad, but he never broke a promise with me. If he said Ok, then he will help us.”

Ava breathed out, visibly relieved. 

“Ok” Ava started “hopefully that will be enough to uncover them and make things right.”

Sara squeezed her shoulder getting a little smile from Ava.

Nora look at them both and sighed. _What a waste this two._

“Ok, this is all I’ve got” Damien said as he came back into the living room “Everything, from audio to docs, all saved in these drives.. I have more backups, in case you need..”

“Thanks dad.” Nora said softly. 

“ Nora, please don’t get in trouble, these are powerful people..Stay with me, I can protect you baby”

“We are not going to stop until we get them for all they did.” Nora said firmly

“Are you sure of what you are doing?”

“Yes.. how can you have any doubts this is the right thing?”

“I don’t honey.. but I am a seasoned man.. and one thing I know is that there will always be someone else doing it..specially if they know its possible” he finished looking straight at Ava.

“Don’t worry Mr. Darhk. I understand the risk I represent and it will be.. dealt with” Ava responded dryly

“Let’s go, we are done here” Ava said walking towards the door with the box full of evidence, although illegal still evidence they could try and use.

Sara sent a last deadly look towards Damien “I really don’t like you” she said before following Ava.

Damien chuckled “Is the small one a clone as well?” he asked loudly so that Sara could hear before crossing the door. 

Sara flipped him a bird. Nora snorted “There you go dad, hope that answers your question.”

“Nora doll, please be careful.. tell me if you need anything..anytime” Damien pleaded

“I will and I will be fine. I got the cunning bit from you dad” she said winking. 

“Yes you did” he said smiling proudly as she walked out ”that and the good looks!” 


	19. Goddesses of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Mick's a new plan must emerge.  
> Time is ticking.. and a thousand moments are never enough.

\- Mick’s Bar-

“Welcome back Ladies!” Ray cheered as they entered the Bar.

“Hi Ray, all good?” Sara asked

“Yes, all under control… Mick’s just checking on our ‘guest’ “ Ray replied

“How did it go?” Nate asked

“Good, we have some documents we’ll look at and then take it from there” Sara replied

“Do you need help?” Ray asked

“No.” Ava replied quickly, getting a frown from both Ray and Nate

“Sorry gentlemen, it’s just that we already have too many people involved” Nora added

“Ah ok.. the whole ‘too many people looking at evidence’ thing” Ray added sweetly

“Yes, that.” Nora answered, winking at him, making poor Ray’s breath hitch. 

Meanwhile Mick was coming from the back, grunting and muttering something that sounded like ‘Sleeping Pig’. As he saw the whole group staring at him he grunted “He complained about my food.”

“What did you do Mick?” Sara asked exasperatedly

“Tranquillisers” he replied “All of them.. on his ass.”

“What?” Ava shouted “He will sleep for days now! we need to question him further!” 

Mick shrugged “Too late.”

Ava was furious. They didn’t have the chance to properly interrogate the Doctor yet, the few moments she spent with him were focused on getting information about the people behind the project and nothing else. She had so many questions still.. about the other clones problems, how and where were the other clones disposed, if there wereany other documents or even initiatives of the same kind, why she was so remarkable and apparently better than the other clone, how safe was her programming, how did they tampered with Nora’s memories, where was the nurse… _So many fucking questions still unanswered._

“Ava” Sara whispered ”We can question the Doctor later when he wakes up. He is not going anywhere and we have other stuff to work on for now.”

Ava breathed out and nodded “You are right.”

“Ain’t I always, Sharpe?” Sara smirked and winked

“Ok guys, I’m taking this box to the back room so we can organise the work.” Zari suggested “let’s move I don’t have all day.”

Ava snorted “Let’s go then Miss Always Right, before your friend ‘nukes’ us all ”

Zari just looked back over her shoulder, squinting and most probably plotting something already.

/ 

The table was filled with copies of the documents from the drives. Zari printed a huge amount of documents, most of them were financial records.

“What a headache!” Nora said annoyed “I so not like looking at financial reports.” 

Ava chuckled “Should have had payed more attention to Mr. Wells, Nora dear” 

“No thanks, he drove me to death with that tweed jacket and paced boring voice”

“Miss. Dar-hkeeee. Have. you .finished.your.account. balance. exercise. ? Hum ? “ Ava said in a mocking posh accent, pausing at each word.

Nora snickered. “Still got it Sharpe! Damn Mr. Wells”

“Ok..” Ava said as she tried to refocus “ I’ll take these financials. Maybe Sara and Zari could look into the tapes between the Administrators, and you Gideon, maybe you could look into the A.V.A lab recordings? Maybe there’s something we can use from other experiments or so? “

“Yes, I am actually very curious about what they did.. from a scientific point of view I mean” Gideon replied, a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Don’t get to excited Gideon, when we are done, no one will ever know this is even possible” Sara said firmly, to which Gideon just nodded in agreement “I wouldn’t want it any other way Sara” she replied.

“Ok, so what am I to do then?” Nora asked.

“You can help me or just support everyone, connect the dots” Ava replied

“Ok, I can do that.. I am good at that actually.. that’s normally my job as a lawyer: to connect evidence, build up the case.“ Nora said slightly more excited now.

As the women discussed this, the other guys were coming into the room to ask them how they could help.

They all stoped at the door, looking at these 5 women bending over a table full of documents and talking, deciding next steps. Agreeing on how to save the world.

“Wow, they look like… Goddesses in the Olympus, preparing for war.” Charlie said

Ray, Nate and Mick just hummed in agreement.This was indeed a powerful image.

“Ladies how can we help ?” Ray said “ Also we brought you some drinks and..donuts.. I know Zari likes them, helps her focus..so”

Zari quickly stepped next to Ray, hugging his arm “Oh Ray, you are perfect! If i wasn’t taken I would never let you go! I hope you find a woman so perfect, that she makes you bring me more donuts!”

“I think I already found the perfect woman” Ray replied sheepishly, sneaking a glance towards Nora.

As he did so, Ava raised her eyes from the documents and saw something never seen before. Something rarer than an full solar eclipse… Nora -The shark Darhk- blushing.

Ava snorted. _Whipped._

“Thanks for that guys.. hum.. for now we need you to make sure Doctor Evil is breathing, that our place is safe because I still don’t trust Nora’s Dad, to … brings us more tables so we can split work, and basically be patient with us, we will ask more of your help if we need it, ok? I am really sorry to keep you in the dark.” Sara added

“That’s ok Sara” Nate said “We are here for you in whatever way you need us.” 

“Thanks guys” Sara smiled “you are the best anyone could ask for.”

“You bet blondie” Mick grunted as he turned towards the bar. “We’ll send Lover-boy here to check on you later” he said as he pointed at Ray.

“You want to be kept in the _Darhk_ don’t you Ray?” They heard Charlie asking Ray once outside the room

Zari snorted. “That’s my girl” 

/

They were all so tired. Listening to those old pathetic privileged idiots babbling on the phone was almost unbearable, Sara and Zari felt like their eye balls were already stuck at the back of their heads after so much eye rolling. Zari had also practiced her gagging techniques to a whole new level.

“Fuck, sorry, I need a break… I can’t hear these douches anymore” Zari let out irritated

“Ok, I agree..let’s take a break.. 10min.. we still have loads to go through” Sara said

Nora was sitting on the couch, reading some documents and checking other things on her tablet. _She is probably already aligning a case against A.V.A._ Sara thought.

Ava was siting alone at the other table. Minutely going through all financials records.. piles of them already ordered in some sort of system. It was funny to see, Ava was definitely very organised at work, it almost seemed simple what she was doing. _Just like another day in the office._

She stood up, intending to ask Ava if she wanted to do a break or if she wanted Sara to get her a drink or snack. As she gave the first step, Nora whispered “Don’t”.

Sara looked at Nora a bit confused. 

“Come here” Nora whispered and gestured towards the seat next to her.

As Sara sat, Nora said “ See that little frown she is doing? between her eyebrows, the little one crinkling her nose?”

Sara chuckled softly “Yeah..” a wide smile taking over.

“That “ Nora continued “ means our Ava is in deep thought.. and should not be interrupted.”

“Oh..” Sara murmured

“Yeah.. That also normally means something brilliant is about to happen. If I am not mistaken, soon that lady there, will give us the solution to this whole mess. Or a solution at least.” 

“You think?” Sara asked a bit in awe and so very hopefull

“Yeah I do” Nora said smiling

“She looks cute like that” Sara let out, but quickly she looked down, feeling embarrassed by the slip.

Nora gently touched her arm “Yes she does.”

“I am very very..so so sorry Sara” Nora added, sadness so clear in her eyes.

“What for?” Sara whispered

“For you both. You would have been great.. perfect for each other” Nora murmured

Sara sighed. 

“Yeah..well..” Sara trailed off, shaking her head and shrugging. There was not much she could say, so she just slowly stood up from the couch “I’ll go check on Gideon” Sara said.

//

“Got it!” Ava exclaimed raising her arms, making Nora, Zari and Sara jump from their seats, scream a little and finally snap their heads towards Ava.

“What?” Sara asked breathlessly

“Fucking Sharpe, almost gave me a heart attack” Zari ranted, cleaning the bits of donuts she dropped on the keyboard and pick the bit that fell on the floor “Such a waste, you stupid Sharpe”

“Told ya!” Nora added “Spill it Sharpe”

“Ok, so we can’t or shouldn’t use or mention anything related to cloning, because we don’t want anyone to pick it up again, right?” 

“Yeap” they said in unison

“Also, they would probably just have some charges for being unethical and whatever..nothing that could make them rot in prison.. it’s all very new and dodgy.. ”Ava continued, the others just nodding.

“So, what else can we charge them with?”

They stared at her, raising their eyebrows as they waited for Ava to answer her own question. Meanwhile Mick, Charlie, Nate and Ray came running, worried as they heard screaming.

“All good?” Ray asked

“Yes.. Ava is just having a a-ah moment” Nora answered amused.

Mick discreetly leaned the baseball bat against the wall and.. grunted displeased for the lack of action.

“So” Ava continued, raising her finger, focused mostly on Sara who was mesmerised watching her Goddess solve the case “as I said, What else can we charge them with?”

Silence.

“Fraud!” Ava exclaimed grinning “Fraud my friends!”

A bit of anti-climax hit the room. 

“So unimpressed” Zari said rolling her eyes” Ava, Isn’t that like a minor crime that these rich privileged douches can avoid with their fancy expensive crooked lawyers?” Zari asked.

“Ah! See Zari, but this is not just some fraud.. we are talking about stealing from the USA Government, specifically the Military funds that were suppose to help our wounded troops. That is both the biggest scandal of the century and above all.. this is considered high treason.. which in this state is punished with life sentence”

“It’s so simple.. that it’s brilliant… how didn’t I see that?” Nora murmured

Ava grinned smugly. 

“And no one needs to know about the..experiments!” Sara exclaimed her blue eyes brightening with excitement. This was a proper payback. A clean and fitting payback to the who took her family and Ava’s life. Life sentence.

“Exactly” Ava nodded proudly“And I already know whom to call inside the Pentagon.. and when they know about this, let me tell you.. it’s not going to be pretty.. these guys may not even have a chance to be in jail or go to court for that matter.” Ava scoffed.

“What if they open their shit-mouths about..the experiments?” Zari asked “Won’t that put you and Nora in danger?”

“Well… it’s a risk.” Ava said, looking at Nora who added “Definitely worth taking.”

“Mick’s old brick buddies will be furious!” Charlie added from the door

Mick grunted “I know some people who would do justice at the blink of an eye if they heard about this. Just let me know if you want to solve the case quicker”

“Who are you calling in the Pentagon, Ava?” Sara asked, ignoring Mick.

“Not her!” Nora screech looking at Ava.

Ava shrugged sheepishly “She is our best option and I trust her for this. She has always been competent and honourable when it comes to her job.”

“Competent and Honourable…!” Nora glared 

“Who is she?” Sara asked

“Major Rims, an old acquaintance” Ava answered uninterestedly, looking at the documents again.

“More like her sticky Ex!” Nora snorted “Are you sure Ava? It didn’t end that well last time .. I ..”

“Nora” Ava interrupted “It doesn’t matter anymore. All I need is for her to do her job. And she will.” 

“Another weird Ex.. Oh My god Sharpe.. where did you find all these women?”Zari Snorted

“They weren’t that many.. exes I mean“ Ava deadpanned

“That… that is true. This one here is very picky” Nora said teasingly, looking pointedly at Sara, who was still looking at Ava. Indifferent to all the comments. Thinking.

Zari snorted “Picky!… yeah.. clearly!”

Ava cleared her throat. 

“Ok, I’ll make the call” Ava said to what Nora replied “Maybe I should do it Ava. So that she sticks to the point” Nora arched her brow. 

“Ok. Thanks Nora” Ava said, smiling softly.

“Well, I for one am happy we can stop listening to this crap.. Timeout for me, I miss my girlfriend..” Zari said looking seductively at Charlie

“Now you’re talking!” Charlie said wiggling her eyebrows and throwing her a kiss.

“Ok, let us have a drink together then” Mick said “Nate is paying”

“I’ll show Nora where she can make her phone call quietly” Ray said looking at Nora

Charlie snorted “Quietly.. that’s not how you should do it Ray”

“Come on Charlie, move along, stop embarrassing my buddy” Nate said as he pushed Charlie towards the corridor.

They all started leaving the room towards the bar, but before Zari could do the same, Sara grabbed her arm.

“Z, I need to talk to Ava, can youmake sure the guys don’t come over?” Sara asked quietly

“Are you finally gonna jump on her?” Zari whispered amusedly

“No Z” Sara replied tired “I just need to talk to her, I need to understand..and I don’t want them to hear about the..cloning thing” 

“Ok” Zari said quietly, touching Sara’s arm “Ok.. just don’t hurt yourself.. even more”

Sara nodded. 

Ava was exhausted, looking at all those docs sucked all of her energy, but she was somewhat relieved that they had found a way to deal with all this without doing something illegal, besides blowing the lab, which official had been an accident. She was now standing by the table, organising the piles again. 

“Ava can we talk?” Sara asked softly

“Sure” Ava smiled softly as she took a seat on the couch, next to Sara. “What’s up?”

“Ava.. with us going after them with this fraud accusation and not the other things.. will this change things.. for you I mean..change your plans regarding..yourself..like.. dying?” Sara asked

Ava looked, with the utmost sadness, into Sara’s eyes. After a long pause she replied “No, it doesn’t change anything.”

Sara nodded, looking down. 

“What are you afraid of?” Sara asked

“You mean besides being used again?” Ava chuckled

“Well, they all think you are dead, and you won’t have to show your face anymore… you can just go somewhere, someplace, anywhere on the other side of the world and just.. start a new life.. you know that, you are smart enough to know that..” Sara continued “So.. What are you really afraid of Ava?” 

Ava sighed.

“Sometimes it feels like you know me better than anyone has ever known” Ava murmured.

“I’m that good” Sara chuckled lightly, as to release all of the tension that had suddenly settle among them. 

“Well.. Sara.. What I am really afraid of.. really really scared.. is.. losing control over myself.. I read on the report that the other clones had several flaws, glitches they called it.. both physical and mental. I have not been able to talk to the Doctor, because Mick drugged him like until the ends of time” Ava deadpanned “ but.. from what I understood they were all very unstable.. and you also saw, with the 13, how the doctor was all flustered with the differences between her and me.. plus.. you’ve seen how violent I can get under threat..” 

“We all do, it’s human” Sara added quickly 

“Sure.. but.. I am so so scared Sara” Ava’s tears started gathering on her eyes “ I am dead scared of hurting people I care.. any of you guys.. imagine I just have a glitch all of the sudden.. and I.. just..” Ava trailed of shaking her head“I can’t, I don’t want to live with that fear, waiting for it to happen.. I just can’t. And I won’t.”

“I.. “ Sara said as tears ran down her face “I.. understand. I understand Ava” she ended nodding. _I would do nothing but the same._

Never Ava felt so understood. She could see in Sara’s blues that she really understood her decision. And they both knew this was what must be done.

Ava felt a deep urge to kiss Sara, _One last kiss._

As she slowly leaned forward her brain restarted _No no no no no no I can’t do this to her._

But it was too late. Sara was already cupping her face and having also leaned in, was now just so softly brushing her lips on Ava’s. Like little butterfly wings coming to life for the first time.

Ava, losing completely her whereabouts, just hummed and deepened the kiss, feeling the warmth she so craved from Sara’s gentle touch, Ava poured all her lost hopes and dreams in to it. The morning flickers she would never share with a loved one. _Sara_

As Ava pulled Sara into her, Sara as the tiny ninja she was, straddle Ava, both becomingoverwhelmed and enchanted by their closeness, both drugged by and high of their own chemistry, overpowered by all their senses, both releasing the softest of moans. Surrender. 

With one hand in Sara’s hip, pulling her in further and further, Ava’s other hand sneaked towards Sara’s neck, pulling her, just slightly, by her hair, one more inch into Ava, always tender, always gentle. Sara, moaning just so very softly at the feeling, took it all. She felt all that was Ava and she took it in, wrapping it all around her soul. It wasn’t just about the touch, the arousal of flesh, it was also that Sara could feel all of Ava’s desire to be hers. And she had been, even if only for the moment of a kiss.

Someone cleared their throat.

They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. Eyes closed, hoping the moment would last just those few extra seconds.

“Cavalry’s on it’s way.. Nora finished the call.” Ray said sheepishly

“Thank you Ray” Sara said most softly

“Ok, I’ll be inside” Ray quickly added as he left

Sara still cupping Ava’s face, caressed her with her thumbs.

Ava hummed.

“That was a great first last kiss“ Ava whispered

“The best” Sara chuckled softly

“Yeah..the best” Ava murmured shakily 

Before Ava could even think about leaving, Sara inclined her head sideways, just so slightly, touching Ava’s forehead with her right temple. Feeling Ava’s nose on the side of her face as well. Very, very slowly Sara dragged her face downwards, feeling Ava’s, a gentle rubbing, face to face, mixing their scents, triggering all their senses. Ending with Sara’s head nested on Ava’s neck and shoulder.Sara’s firm strong arms hugging her, so very firmly and intently. So very dearly. 

Ava hugged her back, with the same intent and love.

Thousands of moments passed, but thousands of moments would never be enough. They unwillingly released each other, looking deeply into each other’s eyes, their hearts beating strongly, roaring like thunder, screaming to be together. 

“Are you ready my tiny ninja?” Ava whispered not holding her tears anymore

“Always”.


	20. We are all Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends have one last dinner before Cavalry arrives.

“She definitely jumped on her” Zari whispered towards Charlie as she saw Sara and Ava.

“They look like they both cried..so it was amazing or disastrous..or both!” Charlie whispered back.

“Shush don’t spook them… I’ll find out soon” Zari hushed, still squinting at Sara and Ava.

“Hey Z.. thanks for Not doing what I asked.” Sara said

“Sorry Sara, Ray was with Nora and once she got out of the phone he went to tell you both, while Nora came here to tell us.” Zari said apologetically.

“It’s ok.. “ Sara said shrugging, not able to hide the sadness still lingering. Her lips still tickling, her whole missing Ava’s warmness. 

“Everything ok?” Zari asked quietly.

“Yeah.. all is as it should be.” Sara sighed looking at Ava, who was talking to Nora but gazing at Sara.

“When will they be here Nora?” Ava asked

“Not sure, I talked to Rims, she said that this is a very serious matter and it would be dealt with swiftly … we should hear from her tonight, she will call back with her orders.”

“Will she come herself?” Ava asked

“Not sure, but she asked about you, so if she even sniffs you are around, she will come” Nora chuckled while Ava just rolled her eyes saying “What else could go wrong.”

“Don’t jinx it Sharpe!” Nora shot back to Ava’s amusement 

“Don’t be silly, you don’t even believe those sorts of things Nora..”

“Well.. starting to.. maybe some things are destined..” She said looking towards Ray and Sara.

“Nora! ” Ava smiled softly “..well to tell you the truth, he is great.. he is good and he is actually very very smart.. just up your little dark alley” 

“Is he now?” Nora asked teasingly but genuinely interested.

“Yeah.. a genius with technology.. with women.. i’m not so sure” Ava said jokingly, bumping her shoulder with Nora’s “Maybe you can teach him”

Nora chuckled “What happened inside the room..you and Sara? You’ve been crying and so as she.” 

Ava sighed. “We talked about what needs to be done.”

Nora sighed as well “Fucked up situation” she whispered sadly.

“Yeah.. I guess we all agree on that.”

“She is beautiful” Nora said softly

“Yes she is” Ava breathed out

“She would have been good for you… and you for her I think” 

“I think so to.. She’s everything i could dream of and then some more” Ava said softly, smiling as she still gazed at Sara “I hope she finds someone who can make her terribly happy..she deserves it all”

Nora didn’t believe that Sara would ever find someone after all this. Nora, better than anyone, knew how impossible it was to replace one Ava Sharpe and it was so clear that both were completely wrapped in each other. But she couldn’t say this to Ava, it would be cruel. Instead Nora just said “I hope so too” as she saw Sara shyly smiling back at Ava.

/

“Ok guys.. what about we order some food and enjoy a nice dinner all together?” Ray asked everyone

“Let’s do it! I vote Pizza” Charlie added

“Oh please people.. can you pick something less greasy?” Ava replied annoyed

“And what would you fancy Lady Gourmet?” Zari asked sarcastically

“Sushi, she likes sushi” Nora answered

“I could do sushi” Sara added 

“Me too” Micksaid, making everyone gasp and turn their heads in surprise

“Mick! you traitor” Charlie replied “What kind of ex-soldier are you?”

“One with refined taste” Mick deadpanned, making everyone laugh

“What if we order both? ” Gideon suggested 

“YES! Then we can have a big sharing table.” Ray added

“That’s a great idea..” Nate said raising his hand to high-five Ray

“Who even shares pizza and sushi?” Zari asked sarcastically

“We should get desert as well… maybe some mini donuts?” Nora asked winking at Zari

“Nora… you are close to become the second best thing in my life” Zari said

“Hey! how about Lance?” Nate asked

“Nate,Lance is THE first thing”

“What about.. your girlfriend?” Nate asked surprisedwith a mocking face

“Nathaniel Nathaniel.. thats also why you don’t have a girlfriend… My friends, Charlis IS my life” 

“Still got it baby” Charlie murmured pulling Zari for a passionate kiss.

“You should have learned something by now Nate.. it’s like your life is a classroom but you don’t learn anything..” Mick grunted making everyone laugh at Nate’s expense.

//

“Ok, Rims just called, she will be here in couple hours. She wants everyone to stay in until they arrive. They have a priority order on this, so we better just wait or we may as well end with a treason mandate on our heads.” Nora added “ Whatever happens, they can’t know that my father is involved or gave us the docs. Else he will be dragged in this and most probably suffer same treatment as A.V.A guys. When they ask we will say that those documents where sent to ME and Me only. I know how to work my way around that, ok?”

Everyone nodded.

“ The rest of the story is up to you. But I have an agreement with Rims that the first questioning will be here, tonight, and with all of us together. She accepted my terms, for all its worth, she isn’t a backstabber.. so I honestly don’t think she will be coming after any of us. For her we are just a bunch of civilians who stumbled on some dirt. Also don’t mention the experiments.. that’s something for her to figure out with the Doctor… which most probably they won’t even believe once he starts rambling.“

“Also, none of your videos from lab should be shared. We don’t want the Military to have those, they most surely would use that to continue the research and build their little soldiers… we should delete all of them.. or somehow ensure they don’t get their hands on your laptop Zari.”

“Ohh you bet they won’t put those dirty paws on my equipment” Zari shoot back

“Only I can touch ‘Zari's equipment’ ” Charlie teased

“I’ll store it someplace safe until they leave” Zari added 

“I have a place” Mick said as he sipped his beer “I’ll show you”. Zari nodded.

“Should we delete the videos?” Gideon asked “I haven’t see all of them.. it’s a long list.. it’s fascinating in terms of the science behind it.. but I only managed to watch a few and only regarding the first experiments, at embryo level.”

“Ava?” Sara asked “It’s your call.. you are the only one who may need answers.”

Ava breathed in and out. Thinking.

“No. It’s not worth the risk” Ava said finally “Zari please delete everything we have from the lab. Please make sure nothing remains.” 

“That I can do” Zari said and stood up “I’ll start the process, it will take some time because we have loads of recordings to delete”

“Ok.. sounds like a good plan.” Ray said “maybe tomorrow morning, all this will be finished and we’ll all just be free, finally, from these monsters”

Sara looked towards Ava, who just very gently nodded and smiled a little. _It’s ok tiny ninja, it’s ok._

_/_

“This dinner was awesome!” Nate said “Now all we are missing is a good drink and some fun to light up the mood before the army busts in.”

“OH MY GOD!” Charlie shouted

“What?” the others asked worriedly

“Can we please please please… watch The Greatest Escape?” Charlie said enthusiastically

Ava and Sara rolled their eyes and huffed while Zari laughed amusedly.

“What are they talking about?” Nora asked Ray

“I’m not sure” Ray answered “ What are you guys going on about?”

“The greatest escape ever Ray!” Charlie amused

“Well, unfortunately we can’t watch that again my friends, because Zari deleted it, right?” Sara asked smugly 

“Well..Sara.” Zari said looking as smug as Sara “Actually, you see, The Greatest Escape is just a home made video, made on some weird location, inexistent location I may had, and this specific movie is of no interest to the authorities, except if we are to be sued for making a C-rate movie.“

“C rate??” Ava shouted, faking annoyance

“Ok Ok Sharpe, maybe not C.. a B maybe.. because the audio was good.”

“I’ll take that” Ava added amused

“What is this about?” asked Nora confused

“It’s about one tall grumpy woman, saving the ass of a smaller bitchy one.” Zari deadpanned 

“All with the guidance of one brilliant mastermind” Charlie said, kissing Zari’s cheek

“OOOOh I’m so into this now.. put it on Zari!” Nora said excited

So they watched The Greatest Escape, all laughing at Zari’s puns and teasing and also at Ava’s retorts. Sara just joined… she couldn’t say much, she had been unconscious the whole time. Ava laughed as well. This was no time to be grumpy or angry at these guys. They had done everything they could to help her to get here, to the now. So close to finish this story.

“And so as you could all see my friends, this was indeed The Greatest Escape” Zari motioned towards the TV screen. “Worthy of an Oscar” 

“Hear hear !” Charlie said

“Also the proof that I, my dear fellows, was most definitely the brains behind this whole Op” Zari added, getting a chuckle from most of them.

Ava just leaned forward and told her “Indeed you were” kissing her on her cheek and winking.

“Mick, can I grab another bottle?” Ava asked

“Sure, ‘Mi casa es su casa’ Sharpe” Mick replied“get me another one too please.”

Zari was blushing, looking at Ava as she walked towards the bar.

“If you don’t keep her Lance, I will” She then stuttered

“I’m ok with that” Charlie replied and shrugged “The more the merrier”

Sara laughed and shook her head at Zari’s flustered state “She barely touched you Z!”

“Yeah… I know” she whispered

“That’s Ava Sharpe for you Ladies, Zari has officially been Sharped ” Nora snorted amused.

“So are everyone’s plans after this thing is done and dusted?” Nate asked

“Oh! Actually, I wanted to tell you guys, my sister Amaya is visiting next week.” Charlie said

“Who?” Nate asked

“My twin you idiot, I told you about her” 

“Oh, the good twin yeah” Nate snorted 

“Wasn't she working as a volunteer somewhere?” Ray asked

“Yeah, she is coming back from it now. I think she wants to open a vet clinic in the city”

“Oh thats cool” Sara added

“Yeah.. It’s good to have her back as well.. she’s the only family I have” Charlie said a bit sadly

“Oh Come on C! you have us.. and your sister will be among family with us as well” Nate said punching her lightly on her arm.

“That’s what she’s afraid” Zari said sarcastically “Weird uncle Nate”

“You keep your pretty hair away from my sister Nathaniel!” Charlie shoot .

“Wow, if she is half of you.. do not worry!” Nate said faking fear

“Just tell the guys that are coming for the Doc, that this one is a snitch” Mick suggested Charlie as he pointed at Nate

They all burst in laugh at the suggestion and at Nate’s bewildered look. 

“Jee Thanks Mick, what a great friend I have here” Nate deadpanned

“You’re welcome handyman” Mick added as he cheered with his beer

“Ava, thank god you are back… I need backup” Nate said

“Oh no! not from me you won’t.. I’ve learned my lesson to not mess with this lot” Ava said quickly as she pushed a beer towards Mick. “You are on your own Nate.” 

“Nora?” Nate asked.

Nora scoffed and raised an eyebrow, making poor Nate shrink a bit more.

“Freaking hell..” he muttered, getting everyone to laugh at his expense once again.

//

  * Cavalry’s arrived



“Ava Sharpe.” 

“Major Rims”Ava greeted politely.

“That would be Lieutenant Colonel now, Agent Sharpe” Rims added proudly and somewhat smugly

“Congratulations Lieutenant Colonel” Ava replied, to which Rim nodded “ and It’s Assistant Director Sharpe now” 

Nora, Sara and the rest of the Legends stifle a snort, barely, unconvincingly. 

“I would like you to get your people together so we can hear what you have found out and move on, the Pentagon is very interested in this case, I really hope your case is solid and that you are not playing with us.” 

“We are not. Please come this way.” Nora added 

They all sat around a table, facing Lieutenant Colonel Rims and some of her men. 

Nora and Ava, sometimes with the others adding details, explained the whole story. That is, the story they could tell. Sara justified their involvement with the truth about her sister and fathers death and how it was somehow connect with A.V.A labs. Lieutenant Colonel Rims looked enraged when she understood that this Fraud included the death of a DA and a Chief of Police. Two good servants of the greatest nation.

Nora explained that she got an anonymous tip and the evidence mailed to her office. Ava’s involvement was justified by both being friends and Ava working at the CSC, where some people in Nora’s evidence files worked as well as Administrators.

It all made sense for the Lieutenant Colonel. This seemed a genuine group of good people who uncovered a dirty secret who harmed more good people who had fought for the country. Although, to Rims, it felt that some pieces were amiss. Everything was coherent but still, she felt her Ava was hiding something.

“Well, I have the authority to take you in or not” Lieutenant Colonel Rims started “I know some of you” she continued looking at Ava and Nora “and I trust your integrity. I also trust you are telling me all I need to know to do justice. I will need all the evidence you have. You must not keep any copies, or you will also be charged with treason.” She added brusquely , making some of the legends flinch.

“We are giving you all we have” Nora said firmly “we had some printed documents, but we burned them all on the back.”

“I took care of it myself, and the pyre is still burning, if you want to check Lieutenant Colonel Rims, Ma’am” Mick added

Lieutenant Colonel Rims raised her eyebrow towards Mick, recognising his military stance “That won’t be necessary” she nodded.

“Lieutenant Colonel, we manage to wake the doctor, he is groggy but can be transported securely” a soldier rushed in and informed Rims.

“Ok, take him to the vehicle” she ordered.

“Are we done here Lieutenant Colonel Rims” Ava asked

“Yes Assistant Director Sharpe, at least for now. If we need more from you we will contact you. As far as I’ve heard and if the evidence is as you told me, we won’t need much more from you. We are able to take it from here and do what needs to be done” Rims said

As Rims finished her sentence, two soldiers came from the back of the room, holding a groggy Doctor Ivo.

“YOU!” He shouted “ We should have never you..I told them.. never you”

“Take that rambling idiot away “ Rims told her men

“You are too perfect! ..remarkable..” Rims shouted “We should..never…!”

And then he was out the door. Forever gone into he hands of the Pentagon. Doctor Ivo, the father of monsters, this little joke of a man who had decided that he could play God.

“What was he rambling about?” asked Lieutenant Colonel Rims

“Oh, nothing! Probably another fan of Ava’s” Nora deadpanned looking straight into Rims eyes with her knowing look

_You’ve been there too Rims_

“Awwwwwww Ava! He thinks you are perfect! What did you do when you took him food earlier?” Zari said sarcastically, mostly to quell Lieutenant Colonel suspicion.

“Perfect Sharpe!” Sara joined, understanding Zari’s game “Remarkable even! I may take you home tonight.” She smirked teasingly. _Not that I would mind._

“You mean again, Lance?” asked Charlie

Ava just smirked smugly, joining the game.

“Stop it guys” Nora said rolling her eyes “Or we’ll never hear the end of it”

“Perfect Nora!” Ava said smugly

Lieutenant Colonel Rims just laughed “Ok citizens, we need to go, Ava can I have a word, privately?”

Nora rolled her eyes.

“Sure Rims” Ava said as she stood up and moved to a corner with Rims.

“Ok, let us disperse..this table is too crammed” Mick said “Nate let us clean the guest room.. Charlie, Ray can you and someone else check the backroom and tidy it up a bit? Take the extra tables and chairs… Maybe I can open the bar tomorrow.”

“Roger that Mick” Ray said as Nora, Charlie and Gideon joined him.

/

“Look at her” Zari whispered to Sara “That bitch colonel is all over Ava.. Hate her already.. may nuke her and the Pentagon later.”

“Well, she was her ex wasn’t she? Maybe she still has a bit of the flame” Sara said amusedly

“Who wouldn’t with that Tall Hot Ass?” Zari said

Sara laughed “All of that with just a cheek kiss.. wow Zari, you are easy to please” 

“What can I say” ZAri shrugged “She warmed up on me.. and those lips were really warm and soft”

Sara smiled and hummed. _Yeahhh they are.. and sweet as well._

“To be fair her ex is hot” Sara said, sipping her drink, trying to not give much away

“Yeah, that whole Lieutenant Colonel thing and the military garments.. not bad.. still I prefer Ava.. she is more of a classy bitch.. And that Assistant Director thing.. uhuh.. goosebumps!” Zari said

Sara hummed again “Yeah that was hot..” she chuckled.

“.. I guess that if I was about to die I would probably fuck a Ex as well..” Zari said sadly

“Wow Zari..” Sara raised her eyebrows “Lets hope Charlie doesn’t hear that.” 

“You know what I mean.. I would chose to be withsomeone I could have some fun but didn’t care as much, so I wouldn’t break them even more.. a kind of one last round of fun, a kind of hookup but more familiar, plus Rims is obviously available and willing.. look how she is melting around Ava.. dripping almost”

“God Z… you are so slutty somedays” Sara chuckled

“Thanks, I take that as a compliment” Zari replied proudly

“I would expect nothing else from you” Sara snorted “And you know what? .. good for Ava.She deserves some love and care before ..wellbefore all this ends. Hope her Ex is good in bed and gives a good run for her time.” Sara said with sincerity

“You’re not jealous Lance?” Zari asked curiously

Sara sighed “I understand her Z, I understand why she is doing this, I understand her choices and I have nothing but respect for her sacrifice and decisions.” 

“Jesus Sara…this is a whole new level. This ain’t just a crush for the hot blondie is it? It’s not you just wanting to creep your little lance inside of her”

Sara snapped her head towards Zari, flustered and almost chocked.

“Fuck Zari you are so subtle!”

Zari snorted. “Once a slutty always a slutty, Lance. I am nothing but consistent!”

“Well, either way, to your point, it doesn’t matter. Soon all will be over and either way”Sara said with a small smile“..it was worth it.. to meet her I mean…all of it.. it was worth it.”

Ava approached Zari and Sara, together with Lieutenant Colonel Rims, who quickly said her goodbyes and left.

“Not having a nightcap with the Miss Beretta, Assistant Director Sharpe ?” Zari purred 

Ava snorted amused. 

“No thank you. That ship has sailed a lonnnng time ago… thank god!” Ava deadpanned

Sara snorted “Was it that bad?”

“Not at first, but.. well, she became too possessive and.. my fault as well.. I wasn’t as deep as she was I guess..” Ava replied somewhat ashamed “I’m not so much for just rolling with it if I’m not fully into it."

“Well, she is hot, but way out of your league Sharpe.. you are just a small boring pantsuit” Zari said trying to lighten up

“Never mindher Ava.. she is overflowing in bitchyness today” Sara added

“Isn't’ she always?” Ava glared at Zari

“You love it Sharpe” Zari smiled

“A bit” Ava smiled “You know I like my women like my drinks: strong” 

“Sharpe Sharpe.. if only I wasn’t taken” Zari smirked

Sara just shook her head smiling at Zari’s antics. 

“And who told you I am free for the take?” Ava asked teasingly, a cheeky smile playing in her lips as she glanced and winked at Sara.

“Keep those big paws away from my friend Sharpe” Zari snorted, making Sara blush, even more, at the thought.

“Sharpe, let’s go. My beauty sleep awaits!” Nora shouted from thebar. Making Ava turn and nod at Nora.

Zari almost spat her drink once she look backat Sara and understood the impact of her previous comment on poor Sara. “Sorry” Zari mouthed. Sara just squinted at her. _Thank you for that one fucking Zari._

“See you around ladies” Ava said once she faced them again. Ava let her eyes linger a little bit longer on Sara and before turning around, she leaned towards Sara and whispered in her ear “Bye my tiny ninja”, kissed her cheek and smiled. A good honest loving smile. 

Then she left, side by side with Nora. “Let’s go Sharpe, it’s bed time.” 

“Let’s go shark” Ava replied quietly, wrapping her arm around Nora’s shoulder.

Zari watched them leave, a sad smile on her lips “Sara do you think..” She trailed off when she turned to Sara.

“Guysssss” Zari called “I think Sara will need a reboot!” 


	21. Will our hearts ever grow again from the ashes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Nora talk about the end.
> 
> // Final Chapter will take a bit more time to be out. Apologies!

“Ava” 

“Yes Nora?”

“Promise me one thing”

“Anything”

“Don’t go away without saying goodbye..” Nora said sobbing at the last words

“Oh little shark, come here” Ava pushed Nora into her arms, holding her head close to her heart.

“I am so sorry Nora”

Nora shook her head “It’s not your fault”

“I know but.. I somehow feel responsible for all the pain.. maybe if I hadn’t call you that night.. then you wouldn’t be involved with all this”

“Oh WOW Sharpe! You fucking idiot.. so you think it would be better for me to just live with not knowing where you were or what happened to you.. just vanished from my life… worry until I die”

“Yeah.. like the crinkled peach you’ll become.” Ava joked

“Fuck you Sharpe…I will never get crinkled.” 

“Yeah, Ray will keep you young.” Ava chuckled, getting a small punch from Nora

“Stop it.. this is not about him now.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think you should try..with him I mean. He really is a good man, and he would take care of you as you deserve..with love and respect.. and patience! Lots of..the man is a saint..exactly what you need.” 

“Sharpe… you are so mean to me today!” Nora raised her head glaring at Ava

Ava smiled softly and caressed Nora’s face “ I promise I will say goodbye. And I want you to know that If I could chose, I would always chose to have you in my life.”

“Me too Ava, I will always chose you. Even if only in a memory.”

Ava nodded and hugged Nora again. 

“We’ll be fine. All of us. Time will heal everyone, it always does.. or at least make it a bit more bearable.” Ava whispered in Nora’s hair.

Nora hummed. “I know. It just won’t be as perfect as with you.”

Ava Snorted.

“I knew It Sharpe, I knew I would never hear the end of it. Those people are wrong and you know I know how so NOT perfect you are.. you are far from perfect Ava Sharpe!”

Ava laughed at Nora’s rants. 

“Perfect Shark, Perfect. That’s what the Doctor said : PER-FE-CTO! Remarkable even.”

“For the love of god” Nora rolled her eyes “I need more wine.”

//

“What are you doing Z, it’s late, put the stupid phone down.” Charlie mumbled as she laid in bed.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just need to send a message to Nora” Zari replied

‘Hey Nora, can you please keep me on the loop with the case and mostly .. Ava?Please- Zari ‘

‘I will. Take care of Sara - Nora ‘

‘That’s what I am afraid of, she’s way deeper then I thought - Zari’ 

‘I know. Same on this side. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help- Nora’

‘Ok. Take care, you know where we are, we’ll always have a spot for you - Zari’

‘I may take you on that. Bye -Nora’

‘Hope you do - Zari’

//

“Wake up Sharpe!” Nora screamed

“What ? What ?”Ava jumped from the bed

“Rims sent me a message. Her convoy was attacked. They took the Doctor and basically torched the vehicle with the evidence.”

“What?” Ava shouted

“Yeah, she is asking if we have anything else we could possibly use.. but we don’t! we burned it and deleted as SHE told us to!” Nora deadpanned

“Tell her to seize A.V.A accounts and go through their archives.. that’s where ‘the one you know’ got it in the first place”Ava told her

“Yeah, I can but … once she does that, the big rats will know something’s wrong and run… the fuckers”Nora added angrily “Do you think this was them.. and that they will come after us?” 

“Shit… I don’t know.. Shit fuck” Ava said stressed pacing around the room “We need to get you out of here and warn Sara!” 

“And the others as well” Nora added sarcastically

Ava glared at her .

“Just saying” Nora deadpanned 

“What time is it?” Ava Asked

“Humm.. 6 pm?” 

“Shit.. we really took it slow.. “

“Well we were up all night..and then “ Nora started 

“I know Nora! I was here..” she said frustrated “Ok, so Mick was saying he was gonna open the bar tonight, so at least they will be surrounded by people.. maybe that will protect them”

“What if they are not at the bar.. maybe they are taking the day to rest like we are..” 

“You’re not helping Nora!!” Ava yelled distressed “Call Sara, now!”

“I’ll call Zari, I only have her number.” 

//

“Ok, relax…Mick’s not opening today, but they are all at the bar, except Sara”

“Where is she?” Ava asked petrified

“Relax..she is on her way to the bar.. Zari dialled her in our call.. she is fine” Nora explained “Also I heard Mick on the back saying something about getting Leo and the gang to join them tonight just in case.. by the tone of the delicate creature, I suspect his ‘buddies’ are some sort of heavily armed criminals.” 

Ava huffed “Yeah, that’s good.. they’ll be safe”

“Relax Ava.. they are safe. She is safe.” 

“You should go to your father Nora. He will protect you.” Ava said

“That’s not a bad idea, I will call him, but only if you promise you will come and stay there with me, at least for a while” Nora said with pleading eyes “I am not ready yet Ava.. give me a bit more time with you please” 

Ava signed and gently rubbed Nora’s arm “Ok. Do it, i’ll pack” 

//

“Nora doll! So happy you came!” Damien said, shoving a couple guards away

“I see you upgraded your security system” Nora said sarcastically

“Well, these 2 boys are for you Nora, in case you need to go for a stroll.”Damian added happily

“God Dad.. you saying that like if you were giving me a puppy for Christmas” 

Damian chuckled and looking at his men he scrunched his face “Ugly puppies”. The men didn’t flinch.

Nora threw herself on to the couch “So annoyed at all this” she huffed.

“Relax Nora, all will be ok, all is ok now” Ava said as she sat next to Nora, picking up her hand and comforting her.

“We are safe here Nora” Ava said quietly, getting a thankful sigh from Nora “Thank you for being with me Ava”

Damian smiled “I am happy you have friends that care Nora doll. “

“This one does, one way or another, she took care of me all my life..and made me stronger.. even if only in memories” Nora said quietly, eyes fixed on Ava.

“But, all this turnaround just really annoys me. We had all set with the Military, we were off the hook, and justice would be served…now they took the doctor and we are fugitives!” Nora said frustrated

“No they didn’t” Damian said “You are safe now Nora baby.” 

Nora and Ava looked confused at him “What are you not telling us dad?” 

“Well.. let us say I relieved the state from a burden.” he added viciously.

“What?You did what?”Nora shouted

“Relax Nora doll.” He smiled.

“Mr. Damian, what did you do?” Ava asked most calmly.

“Nothing will ever stop me from protecting my daughter ..nothing.” He started with a cold resolute in his eyes.

“You people are not the only ones with fancy vans and geek friends, so I had my people listening to you at the bar. Making the deal with the Devil” He scoffed “ That Doctor was going to spill it all to the Military, and they would for sure restart the project..of course they would.. being able to create their army of perfect men and women, witless if needed be, unafraid to die for their stupid wars. Profitable but stupid nevertheless. Not that I care mind you.” He added coldly 

“But what I do care is that that Doctor would put my Nora in danger again, because they would go after you baby and open your head until they could find something useful.. most probably hiring the Doctor to continue his work for them. No no NO! not my Nora!” He added visibly angry.

“My daughter will not be a guinea pig ora catalog for the latest science fashions” 

“Plus I don’t like doctors, generically speaking” He smiled “So yes my dear… the Doctor, and his assistant and his muscle and all the little administrative pigs are, as we speak “Damien look at his watch” Yes, scuba diving somewhere in the Pacific” 

“You what?” Nora stuttered

“All of them?” Ava asked as she squeezed Nora’s hand

“Yes, all the little piggies that invested, sponsored or worked on that atrocity. At least thoseI could identify, if any are remaining, which I don’t believe, but still, if there are any, they got the message loud and clear and I doubt they will try it again or even talk about it. Either way I will be listening.” 

“I also sent a new package to your Lieutenant lady friend, with more copies of the accounts.. so they can still go after the whole A.V.A corporation and burn it to the ground, close the whole damn thing. Never liked them anyway.” 

“WoW” Ava mouthed “efficient.”

“Thank you Ava. I see why they find you so perfect” He smiled with honesty

“Well” Ava chuckled “ There’s still a lose end.”

Nora squeezed Ava’s hand and whispered sadly “No…” She glared at her dad “No!”

“Well, about that..” Damien sighed as he nodded towards one of his guards.


	22. Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final one.

The Legends were at Mick’s, who could finally open for the night since Nora call yesterday explaining why they were all safe now due to Mr. Darhks “entrepreneurship and care for the State welfare”. No more Doctor Nutcase, No More Evil A.V.A corporation, no Military, nothing. Everything erased, nothing but a faint nightmare. 

Just Memories. 

Sara sat at her quiet corner. Unsure of her own future. She felt some sense of peace settling in her heart,now that justice had been done for Laurel’s and Quentin’s deaths. But there was also a dreadful emptiness. 

There was nothing much for her to fight for now. Nor live for. 

She slowly sipped her whiskey as she watched her friends, sitting at the same table they always did. Same old same old. Charlie laughing loudly and Nate exasperated, probably something Zari said. Most certainly something Zari said. Sara smiled.They were all good people, and they always tried, and still kept trying, to fill her oh so empty heart.

Sara signed. She was at a crossroad. _What would Laurel Do? What will I do?_

Sara signed again.

“What’s up blondie?” Mick asked

“Nothing” Sara said giving him a little smile “ Just thinking.”

“About?”

“The future..” Sara added sighing.

“Hummm.. ” Mick grunted “Any plans?”

“Not yet, you?”

“Well, sometime in near future I am going on a road trip with Lita” Mick said

“Really? That’s awesome.” Sara smiled

“Yeah… I promised her we would do the old Route 66..and a promise is a promise… next year she’s going to college, so I guess my chance is now to stand by my word.”

“That’s cool…I loved all my trips with my dad, will never forget them…” 

“Yeah.. I’m excited about it but.. scared as well” Mick said quietly

“Why?”

“Her mother wants to join.”

“Really? Mick Mick… rekindling the old flame are we?” Sara smirked

Mick grunted “I don’t know.. we’ll have to see what happens. She makes me nervous.”

“Good for you Mick!” Sara said sweetly “You should grab any chance to be happy, you never know when it’s the last.”

Mick nodded. 

He set a tumbler on the bar top, next to Sara’s, and smiled “You too Sara” he mumbled as he went to serve other patrons.

/

At the Legend’s table-

“God Zari! knock it off… I just said that if Charlie’s twin is as cool as she is, then I hope she has a good taste in men.. cause I am free ladies” Nate said smugly

“Yeah that’s where your argument fails. Good taste you said.” Zari retorted

They all laughed at Nate’s expense. “Whatever” he muttered.

“Look mate, when she’s here next week, I will introduce you guys. I actually wouldn’t mind that she got along with such a nice guy like yourself.” Charlie said

“There you go! Thanks Charlie!” Nate said grinning and reaching for her to do a fist pump.

“And what are you doing Ray? Looking all nerd at that phone?” Zari asked

“Oh! I started looking into creating my own Nano Company, maybe continue the good works on the prosthetics field? I mean the patents I have would certainly bring in investors and I also have some funds to start with.. I also think most of my previous team would actually chip in as well.. ”

“That’s brilliant Ray, please count me in!” Gideon said excited

“Really?” Ray asked beaming

“Most certainly! I would love to continue working on this field” Gideon said firmly and super excited at the idea

“If you need a handyman and a superb mail-woman, we are free as well” Nate jokednodding at Charlie 

“Yeah, but I need more perks, boss.” Charlie chuckled

“All the perks for my lady or I’ll hijack your IT systems.” Zari said leaning in and kissing Charlie

“Jeee Zari, I haven’t even started the company and you already planning how to hack it?”

“You bet I am Ray-mondo… always plotting against you nerds. It’s a lifestyle.“ She squinted menacingly

“Stop scaring my new boss, love” Charlie joked, pushing Zari towards her.

“Ok team, so maybe tomorrow or day after, we can discuss ideas! I would love to have you all on board” Ray said happily

“Yeah but that handyman thing was just a joke” Nate added “I want to do more stuff, involving more of my educational skills.”

“We’ll figure out something, I am all for happy employees using their full skillset!”

“That sounded so kinky Ray.. good thing Nora isn’t here, she would blush. ” Zari said

Ray widened his eyes, blushing and all flustered he stood up “Well, yeah.. I am gonna go now.. get a drink.. check on Sara.. or something. ”

/

A bottle of whiskey slid through the bar top and stopped just in front of Sara.

“That’s a fine choice.” Sara smiled and nodded impressed

“You like this one?”

Sara nodded “Yeah, it’s one of my favourites, pretty hard to find.”

“Indeed… I’m glad we have fine taste in common.”

Ava took a seat next to Sara at the their quiet corner.

“How are you doing?” Ava asked

“I’m ok.” Sara replied inhaling deeply, her heart had increased its beating but still there was some sort of calmness every time Ava was around. 

_How am I gonna survive this?_

“Can I join you for a drink?” Ava raised her eyebrow

“Sure.. always ready to share fine whiskey with you Sharpe.”

_I won’t._

“Mick!” Ava called “Get us two clean glasses please!”

_There won’t ever be a way of surviving this._

Mick grunted from the other side, but brought them 2 new tumblers and set them on the bar top. Ava picked the one Mick had left earlier for her when he saw her coming in, and slid it next to the 2 Mick brought.

Filling them up, she handed the first one to Sara, the next to Mick, keeping the last to herself.

“A toast.” Ava said

“To what?” Sara sighed still wrapped in her own thoughts

“Whatever we want.” Ava replied with a warm smile.

“I toast to friendship.” Mick said

“Hum ok..then… I to justice.” Sara joined

_Better enjoy every last second of it._

They waited for Ava, who was smiling at them both, nodding at their wise choices for a toast.

Looking at Sara, Ava sighed and added “I to closure.”

They all breathed in and drank.

“Shit Mick, that’s not.. you don’t do a shot with fine whiskey..you..barbarian!” Ava reprimanded

Sara laughed, as shetasted and enjoyed the fine drink dancing in her taste buds. _Almost as good as kissing Ava._

“Mick is a brute and always will be.” Sara added smiling

Winking and nodding at Ava he just said “Thanks Sharpe.”

Ava nodded back “You’re welcome Big Mick.”. He wasn’t just talking about whiskey and she knew it. For all his flaws, Mick was a fine man. He was true to himself for sure.

“Ok, I’ll leave you to it, got people with less refined taste waiting for the good stuff” He joked as he walked away.

“This place is really crowded tonight” Ava noticed

“Yeah… I know it doesn’t look much, but people come here, somehow love it and then just.. keep coming back.” Sara explained smirking

“I can understand that.. weirdly I have to admit this is my favourite Bar ever” Ava said

Mick grunted from the other side “I knew you would warm up to it Sharpe!”

“Busted!” Ava shouted raising her glass, as Sara and Mick snorted and shook their heads.

“You are something else Ava Sharpe” Sara added.

“Ah! that is very accurate, scientifically speaking.” Ava grinned

Sara didn’t find the comment that funny, so she just looked sideways in a displeased unimpressed way.

“Come one Lance! A little humour in that little hot bod” Ava added cheekily

“Fuck off you big ass” Sara shot back, making Ava roar in laugh 

“You are so easy Lance! all it takes is a SMALL joke”

“For fuck sake Sharpe.. you are so rude to me” Sara muttered frustrated “I expected more from you after all we have been through together…“ 

“Come on, you know I adore you my little ninja” Ava said bumping her head into Sara’s “And we both know all good things come in small packages”.

Sara just glared at her, but couldn’t stay mad for too long, Ava’s eyes were dripping with mischief and her smile was so damn adorable that Sara just chuckled and shook her head,  beaming through and through.

“You are lucky you are cute.” Sara muttered faking annoyance

Ava just chuckled with the most sap face, blushing a little as she bit her lip.

“I like seeing you laughing and somewhat.. happy” Sara added quietly

Ava nodded and sighed. “Me too.. and I like it that I can share it with you.” 

“To the odd pair” Sara said and they toasted once again.

Looking around the room Ava asked teasingly “ So.. have you made your pick for tonight, reformed flirter?”

“Hum..maybe..” Sara answered, playing the game

“Ohh.. do tell!” Ava looked at Sara amused, mischief back in her eyes.

“Got my blues on that cute brunette over there” Sara pointed with her hand holding the tumbler, smirking “been eyeballing her since she came in.”

“The one with talking to the tall guy?” Ava asked amused

“Yeah, she…looks good.”

“She’s ok.. although… she looks like she is enjoying the guy’s company”

“You think?…nahh you’re just trying to get in my head… I’m sure I could get her attention” Sara added smugly

Ava snorted and said “I think your gaydar is malfunctioning..again…I’m pretty sure she’s straight.. your beautiful blues are failing you.”

Sara snorted “Impossible, I saw her flirting with a gorgeous hottie before.”

Ava chuckled smiling.”Not that sure about your taste in women Lance.”

“So, do you think I shouldn’t take my chances with the brunette?”

“Well, the tall dude may be harsh competition and, keep it to yourself but… she is a terrible dancer.”

Sara laughed “How come you never taught her? you are a pretty good dancer and she’s like your best friend!”

“I tried but there’s so much one can do alone, Nora is just ..one big left foot” Ava shrugged amused

Sara giggled “She’ll be perfect for Ray then.”

“What about you? No dancing tonight? I am sure you could find worthy partners, the room is full.” Sara teased 

“Well Lance, quantity doesn’t mean quality and you should know by now that I have very high standards when it comes to dance partners…” 

“Do you now?” Sara smirked

“Yeah… I think that dancing is a very intense and.. intimate activity.. that needs to be taken seriously.” Ava teased

“hummm I see… but why do I feel everything is intense and intimate when it comes to one Ava Sharpe?”

Ava laughed.

“Well.. if you think about it, everything you know about me is not ..real? we met in some sort of twisted reality didn’t we?… God.. what a mess we’ve made!” Ava added with lightness in her eyes.

They both laughed softly. This big messy sad joke of a life.

Ava poured them another serve.

“Easy on that Sharpe.. last time we shared a bottle it didn’t go that well for you.”

Ava chuckled “You think?”

“Yeah.. you’re a lightweight.. you ended pretty hammered. Pathetic.” Sara smirked

“Well… as far I remember it was a fine night. The best I had in weeks… I had a good drink, I had a good laugh, I met an amazing woman, she cooked for me and I slept in her bed” Ava added smugly “That sounds like a full-house to me, Lance.”

“Full-house hum? As far as I remember that’s not the best hand at poker is it?”

“Well, nooo… Four of a kind beats a Full-house.. but well.. I didn’t have sex with said amazing woman, so full-house seemed more accurate” Ava grinned and winked

Sara scoffed amused“Cheeky!.. Well… you also got mugged, don’t forget that, and you had a meltdown on the parking lot…and.. tried to ninja your way with Leo” 

Ava laughed and gestured in dismissal “All irrelevant details.. forgotten already!” 

“Sure… conveniently if I may say so” Sara replied

“Cheers to my selective memory!” Ava added, toasting again with Sara.

“For what is worth I had fun too” Sara said “It was a fine night.”

Ava smirked “Your life must be really boring Lance if you consider fine to look after a stray drunk ass.” 

Sara snorted. “It is a fine ass”

Ava chuckled. 

“Well Lance… you are not so bad yourself.. not at all” Ava said blushing.

They stood a few moments in silence, looking around the bar, watching their friends chatting, laughing… definitely flirting in Nora’s case, if one would go by Ray’s blushing looks.

Ava looked at Sara smiling softly.

“You always do that when you are deep in thought, it’s your tell.”

“Do what?” Sara asked confused, meeting Ava’s eyes

“That little tapping on the glass..with your rings” Ava smiled warmly

“Oh.. I didn’t know.”

“Yeah... It grounded me that first night we met. ” Ava said making Sara smile at the memory. 

“What are you thinking about anyway?” Ava questioned

Sara sighed.

“Come on” Ava insisted, bumping shoulders with Sara.

“Was thinking if this.. you.. tonight.. is this goodbye already?” Sara asked, looking down at her glass. 

Ava breathed in, soundly. 

“Well, about that..” 

//

Sara was so overwhelmed. 

So very overwhelmed by emotions that she couldn’t feel anything. There was no end to what Ava Sharpe could do to her poor heart, even when she tried not to.

“.. So that’s it.” Ava finished, a small warm smile in her lips, her eyes shy, tears on the ready to roll.

Sara just nodded, unable to speak or react in any other way but nodding. Tears slowly escaping without her even noticing or feeling. Her heart had stopped several times and she didn’t even know how she was still alive.

Ava wiped her tears, one by one, as they fell. Holding Sara’s face with all the love she could muster. 

“No more tears my tiny ninja, ok?” Ava pleaded “All is going to be alright..”

Sara nodded again. Not really knowing how she could not cry her heart out.

Ava smiled, a smiled she had only for Sara.

“Is this already the part where you’ll wish for me to be happy?” Sara rasped, almost painfully, grabbing Ava’s wrists, ensuring Ava’s hands would remain in her face a bit longer.

Ava smiled a little and shook her head.“No.. it’s not”

Ava blinked slowly, sending away any remaining sadness, caressing Sara’s face with her thumbs.

“This is the part where I ask you if you will dance with me” 

“Always” Sara rasped breathlessly.

Ava nodded and smiled as she took Sara’s hand and interlaced their fingers. 

Gently kissing Sara’s hand Ava whispered “Let’s go then”

She stood and pulled Sara with her, towards the little dance floor next to the old jukebox.

Some songs were slow others were fast, some quiet others loud, some peaceful and warm, others enliven and electrified. For all of them, Ava and Sara danced at their own rhythm. Graceful and entangled. Oblivious to the world. Lost in each other’s warmth and scent. Together as they should always have been. One. 

Ava was holding Sara so close, firm hands grasping her hips, pulling her dearly as to never let her go, and Sara’s with her arms around Ava’s neck, cradled safely in between Ava’s neck and shoulder, protected from the whole world, filling her heart with all that was Ava. 

“Ava, I want to kiss you”

Ava smiled and hummed. 

Tenderly brushing a lost wisp of hair from Sara’s face, Ava chuckled softly “Some things never change, Sara Lance”

//

“I’m not sure I am ok with that” Zari murmured to Nora, nodding towards Sara and Ava on the dance floor. 

“Sara will never recover from it.. I am not even sure she will survive it” Zari added with tears in her eyes “I feel like she will.. just fade away” she sobbed.

Nora gently caressed Zari’s arm. While Gideon just threw her arm around Zari’s shoulder squeezing a bit for comfort.

“We need to be strong for her…with her.” Gideon whispered

“She will be fine” Nora whispered “They both will”.

Zari looked back at Nora, a confused frown on her face. “Is Ava’s..destiny.. decided?”. Zari’s fear was almost palpable in her voice.

Nora sighed softly, then nodded.

She then whispered “Well.. let me tell you both our last conversation with Daddy Darhk.. ” 

Damien Darhk was a man of short patience and even shorter respect for his enemies, so he had ordered his men to extract, at any cost and with any means necessary, all they could from the Doctor, his guards, the assistant and the Administrators on the cloning project, specifically any information on his daughter and on Ava Sharpe. After that, the order was to swiftly get rid of them. No mercy for the wicked. 

The Men reported back some very interesting information.

The captives explained how they created the clones and how they picked the genetical material.

They swore that they did not know who Nora was.

The woman whose genes they picked up for cloning didn’t know she was being replicated but they picked her because her genetical material was readily available for them and she was a fine specimen. She was smart, efficient, strong, capable, honourable, exceptional, remarkable, no remaining family, no relevant social life. She was perfect. 

Well, too perfect they found out later. She had been too difficult to replicate and too smart to cross. Ava Sharpe. Their Assistant Director.

“Fascinating..” Gideon said with mouth wide open looking towards Ava.

Zari was beaming “I’ll be damned… our very own original Ava Sharpe”

“Daddy is also ensuring that she will have her job back, apparently he has documents showing she was in some sort of classified undercover operation… don’t ask. I don’t even want to know where or how he makes those ’documents’”Nora said “But I think Ava deserves to be back to her normal life, with all the perks she worked for, and not be punished for what is not her fault.’

“Wow that is awesome! I think I like your father.. even with his mysterious ways… so our Ava is not a clone and she is back to being the hot kickass Assistant Director.” Zari said proudly

“Well, with most of Administration gone and them needing capable leaders, I guess she will be going in as Director if not something higher.” Nora said

“Oh my!.. Sara’s gonna collapse!” Zari snorted “Her very own perfect woman and a Director! And clearly head over heels with her. Look at those too cuties.”

“Well, she is NOT Perfect.. she was just good enough for them to use.” Nora added annoyed

Zari laughed “Are you jealous Nora?”

“No! but we’ll never hear the end of it! I know her, that adorable dork will never let us hear the end of it!” Nora huffed

Gideon and Zari laughed out-loud.. both looking sweetly at the couple kissing passionately on the dance floor. 

Smiling wickedly Nora said “Zari..let me tell you some stories on one Ava Sharpe, so you understand how so not perfect she is.”

“Oh please do tell!” Zari’s eyes were eager and shining like 2 little vicious diamonds “I have lots on Lance I can share”

“DEAL!”

Gideon rolled her eyes amusedly “You both are savages!”

“You bet we are!”

///

\- TODAY-

It was a beautiful morning. Flickers of light were shining through the bedroom blinds. The warmth of the sun grasping to enter these walls.

Ava slowly opened her eyes, the dancing particles awaiting for her. As Ava focused on the dim light, she heard a murmur and felt the warmth she always craved. Right next to her heart. She smiled, remembering who she was and where she was and most of all who she was with. _Sara._ And the room filled with a new, warmer, light.

Sara’s soft skin bathed by the morning sun, so beautiful and peaceful. Her skin glowing with the dancing light.

She was still sleeping, tangled in Ava, holding her firmly, head resting on Ava’s chest, the other hand protecting her heart. Ava couldn’t hear it but she knew their hearts beat at the same time, they always did, and now they were both free to beat together. Loudly.

Sara looked so peaceful. Her pain only a memory. Life filled her, hope filled her. Ava filled her. Everything they’ve been through seemed irrelevant, but also necessary, to get them here.

As the light danced with Sara’s little freckles, Ava watched mesmerised. She was afraid of moving and breaking the moment but then she was not anymore, as she remembered this was now their forever.

All the bewilderment and uncertainty was left behind, in between their quiet corner and the dance floor. Ava was real and they were now both free to love. And Ava had chosen Sara. To be hers. And Sara took her in, Sara was her home now. They both were to each other. They belong. For the eternity they are owed. 

Ava sighed softly, pulling Sara closer so very gently, resting her other hand on Sara’s over her heart. _Forever. Me and You_. _My tiny ninja._

“Hey” Sara hummed with a raspy voice and a wide smile, a warm kiss on Ava’s chest.

“Hey” Ava replied, smiling back, adoring all that was Sara Lance, who is now kissing her way up to Ava’s face.

“Did you sleep well?” Sara asked once she was eye to eye with Ava, her body resting on top of Ava’s.

“Yeah..I did” Ava smiled “I dreamt of you”

Nuzzling Ava’s neck, she grinned and murmured into her ear “Was it good?”

“Isn’t it always with you, Lance?” Ava teased 

Sara looked up and bite her own lip, a smile creeping in.

“Yeah..But it’s always much better with you” she shivered remembering their last night “..definitely better with you..” she breathed out feeling Ava’s face with her own.

“Are you getting soft on me tiny ninja ?”

“Very” Sara said whispering on her cheek, her lips teasing.

“Tell me about your dream..” Sara whispered again as she leaned her forehead on Ava’s

“The dream wasn’t important.. what was important was what happen after.. When I woke up”

“What happened after? Sara murmured, purred almost, lost in Ava’s scent, her softness and her husky voice. She would never have enough of her. Not before, definitely not now.

“When I woke up .. you were here. In my arms, bathed by the light of the morning, so strong and fragile, so beautiful and stunning. When I woke up ..you were here, Sara” Ava said, smiling that intimate smile no one had ever and would never see, except Sara Lance.

“You were here Sara lance. After everything. You are here. My tiny ninja.”

Sara smiled back melting a little more into Ava “You better get used to it Ava Sharpe”

Ava signed, her heart full for the first time. She touched Sara face so gently it was almost unbearable, tenderly mapping her freckles with her fingertips.

“You really like these damn freckles don’t you?” Sara whispered breathlessly, leaning into the touch.

“I like everything about you Sara Lance…everything… I think I’m in love with you.”

Sara stopped breathing, opening her eyes,blue on blue.

Then she cupped Ava’s face and smiled, that smile that Ava loved so much, the thousand watts with the little crinkles in her nose. The one that came from Sara’s soul. That one.

“I think I’ve never been anything else but in love with you” her voice came with a new breath of life, then she leaned in.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> There are not enough words of appreciation for those of you who took a leap of faith with me in this story. You have made my journey way more pleasant and less lonely. It’s almost with sadness that I ended it. It was an amazing experience, even if sometimes it felt poorly vocalised (or written), it was nothing but fulfilling. Thank you, from the heart, for your kindness, your company and your encouraging words. To those coming after the end has been written I am as well thankful, for being worth of your time.  
> In case anyone’s curious most of this work was written listening to RY X, which I discovered most accidentally when starting this story, curiously most of Ava’s & Sara’s moments coming at the sounds of Only and Salt.  
> Oddities.  
> Take care, love to your fullest and I hope we meet again.  
> Catz
> 
> PS: If anyone is interested there’s a Discord Channel where Avalance fans (and also fans from other fics) talk, brainstorm, banter and ..well just are together.  
> Here’s and invite- https://discord.gg/q5hena - (I was told it expires, so in case you want to join and its not working anymore, just drop a comment and I’ll create a new invite!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading.  
> If you feel like it, you can leave your comment, if not, I understand. I am mostly a reader and my words fall short too many times.  
> Enjoy your day


End file.
